Por detras da Rosa
by Danda
Summary: Eles precisaram de 243 anos para se reencontrar. Mas as coisas não sairam como o imaginado. Tenha cuidado com a promessa que fazes a a alguém a beira da morte. AVISO: Spoiler Lost Canvas
1. Resumo

_**Ela tinha pena de ve-lo tão só…tão isolado. Ela queria poder abraça-lo e dizer o quanto ela o respeitava e tinha um profundo carinho por ele. Mas isso era impossível por vários motivos. Ele não a deixaria se aproximar. Tinha medo que seu sangue envenenado fizesse mal para alguém, em especial para ela. E tinha plena consciência de que ela era bem mais nova. **_

_**Ela prometera diante do corpo dele que voltaria em uma época em que poderia toca-lo e, assim, demonstrar para ele todo o seu carinho. **_

_**O único problema é que agora, ela não se lembra dessa promessa e, ele já não é mais o mesmo. Ele não está interessado em qualquer tipo de afecto, vindo dela ou de qualquer outra pessoa. **_

_**Para cumprir seu objectivo, ela terá de ir mais fundo e lutar e, descobrir o que há por de trás da rosa. **_


	2. A partida

_Estava sentada perto de um lindo campo coberto de rosas. Não sabia exactamente onde era, apenas que era perto do santuário daquela que Zeus mandava a cada 200 anos para a terra. Os olhos fixavam em uma das rosas vermelhas, ali presentes. Em sua opinião, aquela era a mais bela. _

_Esticou a mão para pegar-lhe mas foi segurada pelo pulso, de forma brusca. Virou imediatamente… _

Abriu os olhos, rapidamente, vendo um volto que lhe segurava no pulso.

- Estava ficando preocupado – Uma voz grossa, invadiu o espaço.

Piscou os olhos varias vezes, até definir a imagem a sua frente. Era seu pai.: Os olhos castanhos-claros lhe fitavam com preocupação. Era alto de cabelos bem curtos já começando a ficarem grisalhos. Uma barba rala e os traços do rosto fortes e marcantes. Gemeu baixinho, colocando a mão na frente dos olhos, ainda deitada.

- Já está tarde, sabia!? – O homem falou, lhe soltando e, indo em direcção a cadeira no canto do quarto, e pegando em uma mala cinza, que estava sobre esta.

- Que horas são? – Sua voz assonada, nem parecia lhe pertencer.

- Dez horas da manhã. Se aprece que o táxi já deve estar chegando. – Concluiu saindo pela porta.

Se ergueu com dificuldade, apoiada em um dos braços, ainda de olhos fechados. Abriu-os lentamente, mostrando seus olhos amendoados. Quando constatou que estava segura, ali sentada, esfregou os olhos com as mãos, e suspirou profundamente pensando no que acabara de sonhar.

Este sonho já não lhe era estranho. Acontecia com demasiada frequência, ultimamente.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando esquecer. Era apenas um sonho bobo, que lhe fazia dormir mais do que o necessário, fazendo-a, assim, se atrasar para a escola ou outras coisas importantes. Como era o caso agora.

Iria mudar para uma vila chamada Rodório, que apenas sabia ser localizada nos arredores do Santuário da Deusa Athena. De lá, também conhecia algumas histórias, sobre cavaleiros e a deusa, supostamente reencarnada.

"Mitos, belos mitos" – pensou com um sorriso triste.

Vai ver que era isso, seus sonhos. Uma vontade que aquelas histórias fossem reais. Então, de noite, sua cabeça começava a trabalhar a mil. E ai, aquele sonho. Mas o que aquele campo de rosas tinha a ver com a história? Não sabia responder

Levantou e foi para o banheiro, tomar banho e se arrumar.

Quando desceu encontrou seu pai carregando pesadas malas para fora e a mãe que se encontrava no sexto mês de gravidez, sentada na sala, vendo uma papelada.

- O taxe já chegou? – Perguntou, chamando a atenção da mãe.

- Ah! Sim. Só falta algumas coisas. Vá tomar seu café, que já iremos partir.

- O que vocês está fazendo aí? – Indagou curiosa, enquanto se aproximava tentando ler o que estava escrito no papel nas mãos da mãe.

- É a papelada da floricultura que compramos lá – A mãe disse lhe estendendo o papel.

De imediato a moça de belos cabelos lisos, castanhos e corpo bem definido, perdeu o interesse sussurrando um desinteressado "Ah!", e se dirigindo para a cozinha.

Na porta teve um estalo. Flores! Essa a resposta. Estava ai o motivo de seus repetitivos sonhos terem flores. Adorava rosas, logo a flor do sonho era rosa.

Sorriu debochando de si mesma, por não ter percebido isso antes.

Mas porque sonhar tanto com isso?

Não se sentia assim tão excitada para mudar para aquela vilazinha que fazia trocentos anos que não evoluía.

Se bem que desde que nascera não sabia o que era mudar de casa. E após 15 anos iria experimentar pela primeira vez.

É, poderia ser, que de algum modo estivesse excitada com a ideia de ir viver para outro canto.

Já estava tudo pronto sobre a mesa quando a mãe entrou pela porta da cozinha.

- Esta agitada? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Com o que? – Respondeu tentando parecer indiferente.

A mãe ainda sorrindo, revirou os olhos.

- Com a mudança – Disse finalmente se sentando diante da moça – Ouvi histórias maravilhosas de lá.

- Fantasiosas, quer você dizer. – Respondeu áspera.

- O que há?

- Eu nunca, saí daqui. Eu tenho amigos de infância…e agora, vamos para essa vila no fim do mundo…

- Não seja dramática, Dora! Vai ser melhor assim…

A moça suspirou.

- Eu sei – Disse finalmente – Só estou um pouco aborrecida, desculpa!? – Se desculpou pegando na mãe da mulher.

A senhora, de rosto delicado e traços tristes, sorriu.

- Essa é a filha que conheço – Disse pondo a outra mão sobre a da filha. – Não fique triste. Os seus amigos poderão te visitar, sempre que quiserem.

Dora sorriu, assentindo ao que a mãe dizia.

A mulher, satisfeita, levantou, se apoiando na mesa e saiu.

Dora, voltou ao seu semblante sério. Não adiantava discutir. A final, essa mudança já estava proposta desde o mês passado.

Corinto, já não era tão pacífico e seguro como a anos atrás. E seus pais já vinham se queixando disso a algum tempo.

Uma dessas queixas, fora para os padrinhos de Dora, que moravam a anos na vila chamada Rodório. Uma proposta bem feita e, em boa hora, é difícil de ser recusada. De forma que lá estavam eles, prontos para ir morar em uma vila que existia a séculos, sem nunca ter sido modificada por influências externa. Alimentada apenas por turismo, que graças a Deus, ou como eles costumavam falar por lá: Graças a Athena, nunca faltava durante todo o ano.

Agora, realmente não tinha mais nada o que fazer. Era tentar se adaptar. E como sua mãe disse, os amigos podiam ir vê-la quando quisessem. A final, graças a Deus e não à Athena, a tecnologia tinha chegado em outros lugares.

Satisfeita com essa conclusão, levantou e foi de encontro ao pai que lhe chamava.

"Que seja! Vamos ver, as surpresas, que a vila de Rodório tem para mim" – Pensou brincalhona, antes de sair.

**Continua… **


	3. O que te reservam?

_Sentia cada osso de seu corpo sendo quebrado. Diante de si, uma figura irritantemente reconhecível: Minos, o Juiz do Submundo, gargalhava, meio a palavras que não conseguia identificar o que significavam. Seu corpo doía muito. _

_O homem a sua frente, articulava os dedos, brincando com seu corpo,como se fosse uma marioneta, fazendo-o sentir uma dor horrorosa. _

_A boca de Minos voltou a se mexer. _

_- Ah!, já sei!!! Que tal uma pequena "reforma", no rosto do qual você se orgulha tanto? _

_Arregalou os olhos e, sentiu a enorme mão do juiz em seu rosto, provocando uma dor intensa… _

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

- Senhor, o que houve? – Uma jovem de cabelos negros, lisos, compridos até a cintura, entrou no quarto assustada. Seu rosto, de traços delicados, ganhou uma forma de surpresa, ao ver o Cavaleiro de Peixes sentado na cama, banhado de suor e com a respiração ofegantes.

Afrodite apalpava o próprio rosto.

- O que houve, senhor? – A serva perguntou novamente, da porta.

- Meu rosto… - Afrodite murmurou – Ele agarrou o meu rosto…

- Não há nada de errado em seu rosto, senhor – A moça disse estranhando.

Em um gesto brusco, o homem levantou da cama e se dirigiu para o outro lado do quarto, sem prestar atenção a mulher de belo corpo. Se mirou no espelho que se encontrava pendurado na parede, reparando em cada detalhe. Estava tudo bem, suspirou aliviado.

- Vou servir vosso café – Disse fazendo menção de sair.

O homem finalmente se dera conta que tinha mais alguém no quarto.

- Então desinfecta!!! - Não olhou para a serva, para proferir essas palavras.

A moça de 17 anos estreitou os olhos. Ofendida, virou as costas, murmurando um "com licença" e, saiu, desejando que o sonho daquele homem, tão desprezível, tivesse sido realmente horrível.

Afrodite voltou a olhar o espelho. Ainda tinha aflição.

Maldito Minos, porque aparecer em seus sonhos? Porque nessa semana sonhara duas vezes com a mesma coisa?

A mesma pergunta se passava na cabeça de Dora. Já fazia uma semana que havia chegado. Desde então, suas noites eram passadas entre sonhos estranhos e repetitivos.

Levantou rapidamente ao ver que, o relógio sobre a cómoda, no outro lado do quarto, marcava oito e meia da manhã.

Tinha prometido acompanhar a mãe a um encontro com sua madrinha.

Provavelmente sua mãe já estava pronta para partir. Sua madrinha era uma mulher severa e pontual. Um minuto de atraso, seria um dia estragado para sua mãe, ao ter que ouvir as bocas da outra.

Desta forma, tomou um banho rápido e, se vestiu, com a primeira roupa que lhe apareceu pela frente: Um vestido leve de maga curta, todo branco, que lhe ficava justo até a cintura e, folgado até o tornozelo. Uma sandália simples e, baixa, combinava com sua roupa. Foi para a sala, encontrando a mãe impaciente. Ao entrar no recinto, a mulher, que já contava com um barrigão de seis meses, virou em sua direção.

- Pensei que tinha esquecido – A mulher falou áspera.

- Na verdade até esqueci – A menina disse baixando a cabeça – Dá tempo de comer…

- Não. Comemos algo na rua. Vamos! – Completou agarrando o braço da menina e a arrastando para fora de casa.

As ruas, pareciam o inferno para Dora. A movimentação desordenada das pessoas que ocupavam a rua e as calçadas, esbarrando umas nas outras, que lutavam pelo seu espaço ali, lhe confundia um pouco. O calor já se fazia sentir naquela hora da manhã, anunciando que quando chegasse o auge do dia, estaria um calor insuportável.

Andavam aos esbarrões com as pessoas. Dora se perguntava, de onde sua mãe tirava tanta força e coragem para andar tão segura por aquelas ruas. Até parecia que conhecia muito bem as ruas estreitas do Rodório.

- Já chegamos – A mãe anunciou, parando bruscamente.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou intrigada, diante de uma esplanada com mesas e cadeiras escuras e uma porta minúscula ao fundo.

- É uma tasca – Uma voz rouca e cheia de emoção chamou atenção das duas. O rosto da mãe de Dora, se iluminou ao ver a senhora de cabelos tingidos de preto, presos em um coc. Era baixa e encorpada. Suas roupas largas a faziam mais gorda do que era, apesar da cor escura de seu vestido. – Vão ficar aí me olhando, ou vamos sentar e pedir um café.

- Claro – A mãe de Dora dissera animada, se dirigindo para a primeira mesa, que ficava a beira da calçada. Foi acompanhada pela filha e pela recém-chegada.

Logo um rapaz de belas feições e um sorriso encantador, apareceu, perguntando o que elas desejavam. O pedido foi: dois sucos de laranja e um café com leite para a mais nova. O rapaz sorriu e se afastou, para minutos depois, voltar com os pedido. Ficou claro que se engraçara com a moça sentada na mesa, fazendo ambas mais velhas sorrirem uma para a outra.

- Fiquei feliz de termos marcado esse encontro, Alexandra – A morena falou mostrando muita satisfação. – E mais ainda por você, também, ter vindo, Dora.

A moça sorriu sem graça. Na verdade não tinha ido por gosto.

- Você não sabe o sacrifício que foi tira-la de casa, Anastácia. – Alexandra falou com ar de reprovação, enquanto Anastácia fitava Dora, seria. A moça não disse nada, apenas corou um pouco. Será que a mãe tinha que contar isso? – Faz uma semana que ela não sai de casa.

Por fim Anastácia, deu uma gostosa gargalhada, surpreendendo as duas que a acompanhavam.

- Rodório realmente não tem grande interesse – Compreendeu a situação da afilhada, fazendo Dora rir – Mas devo dizer que temos rapazes lindíssimos – Completou piscando um olho para a moça. Alexandra riu.

- Viu, não é estando dentro de casa que vai encontrar um namorado.

- Eu não quero namorado, mãe – A moça se mostrou um pouco nervosa – Eu quero amigos…

- E não é dentro de casa que você vai fazer amigos – Anastácia, concluiu – Você tem que arrumar algo para fazer antes de começar as suas aulas.

- Falta pouco, também – Dora disse olhando apreensiva para a madrinha. Não era pessoa de fácil relacionamento. Não era muito dada e, odiava o princípio de uma relação interpessoal. Os poucos amigos que tinha, conheceu no colégio, muitos também, eram de infância. Apenas de pensar em ter que falar com estranhos, lhe dava um frio na barriga – E eu também posso ajudar na floricultura…

- Não é necessário – Alexandra a segurou com delicadeza no braço, que estava apoiado na mesa - Lá estou eu e seu pai. Está apenas no começo. A clientela ainda é fraca…

- Por enquanto – Anastácia corrigiu – Logo vai ter muitos clientes. Vocês são a única floricultura aqui no Rodório. Você vai ver quando chegar a época das festas.

- O que está havendo – Dora perguntou, olhando para um dos lados extremos da rua.

As pessoas abriam passagem, murmurando algo.

Alexandra e Anastácia acompanharam o olhar de Dora.

A morena sorriu.

- São os cavaleiros de Athena – Disse divertida com a expressão de surpresa das duas a sua frente – Eles, as vezes passeiam por aqui. Andem! Vamos nos levantar antes que as pessoas entrem na nossa frente. – Falou já de pé, na beira da calçada.

Dora e Alexandra a acompanharam, ficando uma de cada lado desta.

Viam as pessoas aos poucos se afastarem, mas ainda não conseguiam ver o que ou quem vinha.

- Nós estamos próximos do Santuário. – Anastácia começou empolgada, sem tirar o olho do fim da rua. – Vocês devem ter notado!? É fácil vê-los por aqui. Parecem mesmo anjos, de tão belos que são.

As mulheres que a ouviam, ficavam cada vez mais entusiasmadas para ver como eles eram.

Logo conseguiram ver um brilho intenso se aproximando.

- Parecem o sol, isso sim – Dora falou colocando o braço na frente dos olhos, incomodada com a luz.

Tentava espreitar e ver como eles eram. Sim, conseguiu ver que eram quatro. Mas a medida que se aproximavam parecia que o brilho ficava mais intenso. Dora apenas podia ver capas esvoaçantes. E que apenas dois deles tinham cabelos compridos.

Chateada com aquele brilho, frustrada por não conseguir ver, tirou o braço que a protegia da luz e, espremeu os olhos.

Uma dor invadiu sua vista e ampliou por toda a cabeça.

Alexandra lhe olhou sorrindo, mas mudou de expressão logo em seguida.

- Dora!!! – A moça ouviu a mãe chamar. Parecia distante. A imagem da mulher grávida desvanecia a sua frente – Você está…

De novo a imagem do belo homem alado, apareceu rapidamente. Vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que tudo ao seu redor começasse a ficar turvado.

Viu uma rosa passar voando por si…era negra. Viu um homem de armadura brilhante e de cabelos compridos cair ajoelhado. Ele estava de costas para si. Não sabia explicar, mas sentiu alivio.

Sentiu um impacto em suas costas. Logo a escuridão à rodeou e as vozes cessaram.

- DORA!!! – Anastácia abaixou perante a moça que estava desmaiada.

- O QUE HOUVE? DORA!!! – A mãe gritou chamando atenção dos cavaleiros que já tinham passado por elas, fazendo-os olhar para trás.

**Continua… **


	4. Proposta

_Estava em pé diante da porta, que reconhecia como sendo sua nova casa. Sentia o coração apertado. Ao longe, fora da vila de onde morava, raios eram vistos, clareando o céu nublado. _

_Pressionava contra o peito, a rosa que tinha nas mãos. _

_- É como se a barreira do Mestre Albafica tivesse sido tragada pelo céu!? – Ouviu alguém gritar. Não olhou para a pessoa. Sentou uma vontade enorme de chorar. _

_"Então ele…" – Não queria pensar nisso. Não, não podia… _

Abriu os olhos, lentamente.

"Droga" – pensou, colocando a mão na frente dos olhos. Ainda sentia uma certa dor nos olhos.

Quando sentiu que a dor diminuiu, tirou lentamente as mãos da frente dos olhos e abriu-os com cuidado.

Demorou um pouco até ter a visão bem definida.

Ainda deitada, olhou em redor. Estava em um quarto que era composto apenas por uma cama de solteiro, onde estava deitada, feita de madeira escura, encostada na parede onde tinha uma grande janela. Nesta, havia uma cortina, que ao ver de Dora, era horrivel. Na parede do outro lado estava uma porta e ao lado dessa um grande armário. 

Definitivamente não conhecia aquele lugar.

Levantou lentamente e sentou na beira do colchão.

Agora ouvia vozes abafadas. Era a voz de sua mãe que estava um pouco alterada.

Levantou e caminhou lentamente até a porta, abrindo-a com cautela.

Agora ouvia sua mãe com mais clareza, assim como a de sua madrinha. Deviam estar na sala, que se encontrava no final do corredor. Seguiu em frente, passando pelas duas únicas portas que se encontravam no caminho. Parou na porta, vendo as três figuras sentadas na sala: sua mãe, que agora estava mais calma e, sua madrinha que prestava muita atenção na terceira pessoa, sentada na poltrona.

Era um belo rapaz de cabelos compridos azuis. Conseguia ver bem seu rosto. Traços fortes, semblante sofrido. Era claro que era bem mais velho, mas não conseguia definir o quanto.

- Dora! – Anastácia, chamou fazendo os presentes da sala se voltarem para porta. Dora não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele homem que se vestia de forma tão desconfortável. – Como está se sentindo?

- Bem – Murmurou, sem lhe olhar.

- Você nos pregou um susto – Alexandra levantou indo de encontro a filha.

O homem, de porte imponente, levantou lhe fitando.

- Como está se sentindo? – Perguntou, calmamente.

Dora não conseguia responder. Algo naquele homem lhe provocava arrepios. Não podia negar, que assim como sua madrinha tinha dito, era belo, muito belo.

- Não seja mal-educada, Dora – Alexandra repreendeu – Responde ao Senhor Saga.

- Bem…obrigada – Murmurou fazendo um imenso esforço.

- Que vexame, hem!? – Anastácia brincou fazendo o rapaz sorrir, enquanto Dora corava.

- Não come nada, acontece isso – Alexandra concluiu.

Dora a olhou irritada. Se bem se lembrava, foi ela que não a deixou tomar nem café, pois estava atrasada.

Ia reivindicar, mas foi interrompida por batidas na porta. A dona da casa foi rapidamente abrir.

Do lado de fora se encontravam três rapazes, também, vestidos de "roupas" desconfortáveis.

Apesar de tudo, tinha visto bem: apenas dois tinham o cabelo comprido. O rapaz que estava na frente, tinha cabelos longos, lisos, cor lavanda. Sua expressão era serena, mas o que lhe chamou mesmo atenção, foram as duas pintas na testa. Mirou o rapaz moreno atrás deste, tinha os olhos verdes, muito claros.

Apenas quando entraram, reparou no terceiro. Muito moreno de olhos, também, verdes. Parou o olhar no que o ultimo trazia na mão: uma bela rosa.

Não conseguia ouvir mais nada, apenas fitava a flor na mão do cavaleiro de ouro, que lhe fitava intensamente.

- Para você – Disse estendendo a rosa na sua direcção.

- Nossa – Anastácia tinha um olhar brilhante – Quanta gentileza.

- Pegue, Dora – Ouviu a mãe dizer – E agradeça.

- Albafica – Murmurou muito baixo.

- Hmmm? – Tinha ouvido direito. Ela dissera…

- Obrigada – Disse, com a face ficando corada, enquanto pegava a flor – Senhor…

- Dohko – Disse, fazendo a moça lhe fitar.

Dora limitou-se a sorrir, forçadamente, enquanto Dohko lhe fitava com curiosidade. Será que tinha ouvido bem? Porque ela dissera o nome do antigo Cavaleiro de Peixes?

"Ouvi mal com certeza!" – pensou, afastando a dúvida, sorrindo gentilmente.

Tudo aquilo era confuso de mais, para Dora. Porque rosa? Logo uma rosa!? A flor que lhe aparecia em todos os sonhos.

- Bem, temos que ir – Saga alertou os outros, fazendo Dora sair de seus pensamentos – Espero que esteja tudo bem, mesmo.

- Agora está tudo bem – Alexandra disse abraçando a filha.

- Obrigada – Anastácia completou.

- Então fale com ela – Saga disse, virando-se para Anastácia – Amanhã voltamos.

Dora estranhou, virando-se para a mãe. Compreendeu pelo olhar que lhe foi lançado que logo saberia sobre o que se tratava.

- Pode deixar – A mulher acompanhou-os até a porta – Ela irá.

Saga apenas acenou. Os quatro se despediram e se retiraram rapidamente.

Ao ouvir a porta fechar, Dora, sentiu o ambiente ficar tenso.

- O que houve? – Resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Arrumamos algo para você fazer – Anastácia disse convicta.

- Eu não estou certa…

- Vai ser bom para ela – Anastácia interrompeu a mãe de Dora.

- O que vai ser bom para mim? – Resolveu se intrometer.

- Este Senhor que esteve aqui, nos fez uma proposta irrecusável – Ouviu a madrinha dizer. – E eu acho que você deveria aceitar.

- Eu irei falar com seu pai antes…

- Mas a final o que é!?

- Você irá trabalhar no Santuário – Anastácia respondeu.

- Como é que é?! – Dora não conseguia esconder uma certa irritação. – Como você diz que eu vou sem me consultar?!

- A sua mãe estava presente…

- Mas antes falaremos com seu pai…

- Não é com meu pai que vocês têm que falar – Começou a levantar a voz – A final é a minha vida. Já não basta terem me trazido para cá…

- Não seja injusta – Alexandra começou a se alterar.

- Calma – Anastácia, estava preocupada com Alexandra – Não foi injustiça. Dora!?! – Chamou, quando notou que esta não estava com intenção de lhe ouvir – Apenas pensei que você quisesse ajudar seus pais, agora que o negócio da floricultura está começando.

- E por isso vocês decidem por mim?

- Você não quer juntar dinheiro para ver seus amigos?! – Anastácia indagou, fazendo a expressão de Dora mudar de imediato. Ah!...como a velha madrinha sabia dar a volta e pegar no ponto certo.

Alexandra se perguntava porque não conseguia fazer isso. Não saberia o que fazer se Anastácia não estivesse ali.

Sabia que Dora tinha se convencido, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer no instante seguinte.

- Vou pensar – Dora disse após um suspiro – Amanhã digo. – Concluiu saindo da casa.

- É! – Alexandra começou olhando para a amiga, que sorria vitoriosa – Pelo menos você sabe como lhe dar com ela.

- Ajude-a a arrumar as malas.

- Tomara que você esteja certa. Amanhã cedo ela estará aqui…

- Eu fico a espera. Vão mandar alguém vir busca-la.

- Só não percebi porque da proposta.

- Eu já trabalhei lá, na época que o Cavaleiro de Gémeos se tornou o Grande Mestre…

- Não é mais?

- Uma longa história.

Um pequeno "sorriso amarelo" foi a resposta de Alexandra. Tudo naquele lugar lhe parecia uma longa história. Uma longa e, complicada história. Não sabia porque, mas não estava muito tranquila em deixar Dora partir para o Santuário com aqueles homens…

**Continua… **


	5. Chegada ao Santuário

Não perceberá, quando exactamente chegou em frente aquele enorme templo, no qual percebeu que tina um símbolo zodiacal, em relevo, por cima da entrada. Definitivamente era o símbolo do signo de Áries.

O grande homem que fora lhe buscar na casa de sua tia tão cedo, veio o caminho todo falando, o que a deixou se sentir reconfortada. Pelo menos sabia que havia uma pessoa simpática para conversar.

- Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro, Aldebaran! – Dissera sua tia, assim que a fez entrar pela porta da sala, apontando para o enorme homem moreno, sentado no sofá. Este lhe sorriu gentilmente. Não vestia aquela roupa, tão desconfortável, ao qual a tia lhe dissera chamar Armadura de Ouro.

"Seria de ouro mesmo?" – Se perguntou, intrigada. Que fosse. Deveria ser desconfortável na mesma.

Sorriu para o homem, ao qual, a acompanhou no café da manhã e, logo partiram.

Ficou feliz em saber que ele era do Brasil. Aquele país que exportava novelas para a Grécia. Como detestava assistir com a dublagem grega. Ver a boca dos personagens mexer de forma diferente e, dessincronizada das palavras proferidas pelos odiosos dubladores, davam cabo de seus nervos.

Agora poderia aprender com ele o português e, quem sabe, assistir as novelas no som original!?

Ficou feliz ao ouvir um sonoro "sim" como resposta. Agora sim, via aquela "mudança de ares", como sua mãe chamava, dar frutos.

E, nessa conversa com Aldebaran, que contava tudo sobre sua terra, não percebeu quando chegou ao seu destino.

Seus olhos fitaram o mesmo rapaz que estivera na casa de sua tia no dia anterior. Tinha a mesma expressão tranquila, mas sua armadura devia estar guardada, pois vestia uma roupa que Dora achou graça.

- Como vai, Dora!? – Mu cumprimentou cordialmente a moça.

- Bem, obrigada – Dora não se sentia tão a vontade com ele, como com Aldebaran. Não sabia explicar, mas todo aquele ambiente lhe causava calafrios. Como se trouxesse lembranças ruins.

"Mas que lembranças!? Eu nunca estive nesse lugar" – A pesar de penar assim, aquela sensação não sumia e, se agravava com a presença de Mu.

Mas não tanto como da figura que agora aparecia na porta do lado do Cavaleiro de Áries. Aquele, sim, lhe fazia sentir mal. O homem que lhe deu aquela rosa. Porque Rosa?

- Vejo que decidiu levar em conta o que sua tia disse – Dohko comentou animado.

Dora estranhou. Porque lhe tratavam tão bem, como se lhe conhecessem a anos? De onde vinha não era nada assim.

De uma forma, um tanto apreensiva, sorriu.

- Talia! – Mu chamou, calmamente.

Logo, do lado deste, apareceu uma moça de vestido simples. Era mais baixa, tinha o cabelo encaracolado, negro, um pouco acima dos ombros. Seus olhos, castanho escuros lhe davam um ar "demoníaco" como Dora constatara, assustada, ao examina-la bem, completado por traços finos e nariz pequeno. O corpo não tinha muitas curvas, o que lhe dava um ar de ser bem mais nova.

- Talia – Mu começou, fazendo Dora tirar sua atenção da moça – Essa é Dora. Ela veio trabalhar aqui no Santuário.

Viu a mocinha sorrir animada.

- Leve-a até o Mestre, por favor – O Cavaleiro completou.

Não deu tempo de Dora pensar no que seria ser levada até o Mestre e, do porque ser Talia a leva-la e não Aldebaran, já que esse foi busca-la em casa. A moça rapidamente pegou a mala da recém-chegada e agarrando-a pelo braço, delicadamente, a conduzindo para dentro da primeira casa. 

Não conseguiu nem olhar para os homens que acabara de passar, ficando, logo, estupefada com a visão que tinha no interior daquele templo. Sim, templo. Onde estava, não era composto por nenhuma mobila, apenas altas colunas, que terminavam em um magnífico teto e, um chão brilhante.

- Alguém mora aqui? – Perguntou baixo, olhando ao seu redor.

A outra riu.

- Sim, o Senhor Mu, mora aqui.

- Mas como…? - Dora estranhou. Como poderia dormir ali?!

Mais uma vez, Talia riu, olhando a cara da moça à sua frente.

- Todos os templos são assim, como você vai reparar – Começou, feliz por dar aquela explicação – Essa é a zona de combate em uma eventual invasão. A parte de trás – Disse apontando para uma enorme porta, trabalhada, com figuras que contavam a história daquele signo – esta a parte onde os Cavaleiros moram. É naquela parte que mais trabalhamos. Lá eles têm tudo que precisam.

- Como todos os moveis, incluindo televisão…

- Não – Talia disse tristemente – Quem nos dera. Apenas o necessário para sobrevier.

A moça, logo reparou na expressão de decepção no rosto de Dora. Riu internamente. Foi a mesma cara que fizera quando recebeu a noticia, quando chegou no Santuário. A final, a casa dela, em uma vila vizinha ao Rodorio, era uma das poucas que tinha uma televisão.

- Bem, temos que ir – disse, puxando Dora, novamente, pelo braço. – O Mestre está a nossa espera.

- Quem é esse mestre? – Perguntou, enquanto era arrastada pelo caminho.

- Eu te explico no caminho…

E realmente explicou, não só quem era o Grande Mestre, como todos os Cavaleiros e a Deusa Athena, interrompido de vez em quando, quando passavam por uma das casas, ao qual Talia, fazia questão de apresentar a nova serva e, ao qual, Dora mal saia da casa e, não lembrava nem do nome nem da cara das apresentadas.

- Capricórnio – Talia falou, ofegante.

- Talia – Dora chamou a moça, que estava a alguns passos a sua frente. Esta virou imediatamente. – Onde estão os donos das Casas?

- Estão treinando. É o que eles fazem todos os dias. Eles têm que estar preparados…

- Preparados para quê?

- Para a próxima guerra – Ouviram uma voz vinda de dentro da casa, fazendo as duas olharem para dentro assustadas.

- Que susto, Ster! – Talia reclamou.

Ster apareceu na porta, fitando Dora com seus olhos verdes. Era claro que era mais velha, já tinha um corpo bem definido, realçado pelo vestido decotado de cor amarela, que sobressaía na pele levemente bronzeada.

- Próxima guerra!? – Dora sussurrou, assustada.

- Não liga para ela…

- Sim, próxima guerra – Ster interrompeu Talia. – Mas não se incomode, pode ser que essa guerra demore – Dito isso, virou de costas e se dirigiu para dentro – ou não – sussurrou muito baixo.

Talia fez sinal para que Dora entrasse atrás dela. A moça cambaleou um pouco ainda pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Saíra de onde morava, onde tinha todos os seus amigos, porque a cidade estava se tornando cada vez mais violenta e, seus pais acabaram a trazendo para um local onde ocorriam guerras?!

- Você não devia ter dito isso – Ouviu Talia repreender a outra, quando entrou para aquilo que chamavam de Salão de Combate. – Você assustou ela…

- Ela tem que saber…

- Mas não assim.

- Se não for assim, vai ser de qualquer jeito. E alguns vão morrer.

- Infelizmente – Talia disse triste.

- Infelizmente apenas para alguns, porque não me importo que aquele…

Ster parou ao ver Dora parada na porta.

- Não disse por mal, desculpa – Ster disse seria.

- Não faz mal – Dora disse, se juntando as outras duas no meio do Salão.

- Você está vindo trabalhar aqui?

- Parece que sim…

- Já sabe onde? – Ster fez um ar desconfiado.

- Ainda não – Talia se intrometeu, conduzindo Dora para a porta – mas vamos saber assim que vermos o mestre. – Completou já da porta, sem dar tempo de Ster dizer mais alguma coisa.

A morena apenas fitou a saída, agora, vazia, abanando a cabeça negativamente de leve.

- Ela nem sabe o que a espera, coitada – Comentou.

A passagem pela casa que seguia foi rápido, visto que ali não tinha serva para Talia apresentar. Dora reparou que a menina já não tinha aquele ar doce e falante. Estava seria e apenas falava quando Dora perguntava algo.

Finalmente a ultima casa estava diante delas. Talia sentiu os músculos contraírem. Não gostava de entrar na casa daquele homem tão detestável.

Não sabia dizer quem era pior: o Cavaleiro de Peixes ou de Câncer. Ambos intragáveis.

- O que foi, Talia? – Dora tirou a moça do mundo dos pensamentos.

- Nada – A moça respondeu com um sorriso sem graça – Anda! Estamos atrasadas. Lembre-se de não tocar em nada – Advertiu, entrando na frente.

"Que arrogância" – Dora pensou. Quem aquela menina julgava que ela era. Claro que não ia mexer em nada. Alias no que ela ia mexer, se não havia nada naquela porcaria de lugar.

Balançou a cabeça irritada e entrou. Levou um choque, parando na porta do Salão, quando um forte perfume invadiu sua narina.

Não conseguia ver onde Talia estava, mas agora já não importava. Sentia o corpo pesado e as mãos dormentes.

Baixou os olhos em direcção das mãos, que estavam estendidas com as palmas para cima e, viu sobre essa um enorme pano branco, sujo de sangue.

Sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar e assim o fez, caindo sentada no chão.

A dor que sentia era incalculável. Não sabia dizer porque chorava abraçada ao tal pano, apenas limitou-se a fazer o que seu coração pedia: chorar.

Talvez fosse porque não queria estar longe de seus pais!? Ou porque não queria estar ali, queria voltar para os seus amigos.

Não, não era isso.

Ouviu um estalo, atrás de si o que a fez arregalar os olhos. Olhou para as mãos e já não via o pano sujo. Já não estavam dormentes. Não conseguia entender o que houve.

Ainda sentada no chão, virou imediatamente quando ouviu uma voz grossa atrás de si.

- O que faz aqui?!

**Continua… **


	6. Primeiro encotro

Diante de seus olhos, estava um homem que não sabia dizer se era real. Estaria ficando louca? Seria um mortal ou um deus, daqueles que as pessoas daquele lugar acreditavam?

Olhava-o assustada. Os cabelos longos, azuis e, os olhos da mesma cor, em contraste com a pele levemente bronzeada e, a expressão altiva, faziam Dora se envergonhar de sua atitude de à pouco. Devia parecer uma doida. Ou pior, e se estivesse mesmo louca.

Não obtendo resposta, Miro ficou preocupado.

- Você está bem?

- Dora – Talia entrou no salão, estranhando a cena. – O que houve?

Dora acordou de seu delírio, olhando a menina que se aproximava. O que dizer?

- Talia – Ouviu o homem chamar – O que está acontecendo?

- Esta é Dora – A moça apresentou, se aproximando e, ajudando a moça a se levantar – Ela veio trabalhar aqui no Santuário.

- Ahh – Miro fez baixinho, olhando a moça de cima a baixo. Facto que incomodou profundamente Dora, que não percebia que Miro estava apenas curioso.

- E já estamos atrasadas – Talia completou, conduzindo Dora para a porta de saída – O Grande Mestre nos espera. Com licença, Sr. Miro – Disse a última frase, já saindo pela a porta, arrastando Dora.

Esta por sua vez, agradecia mentalmente Talia, por ajuda-la a sair daquela situação tão desagradável. Subia as escadas, ainda, com o rosto vermelho pelo ocorrido. Que bela maneira de começar seu trabalho, dando um vexame daqueles. O homem, com certeza, estaria pensando que era louca…patética.

Mas ao contrário do que Dora pensava, Miro sentia uma certa vontade de protege-la. Como podia, uma jovem tão delicada, estar ali na Casa de Peixes, chorando daquele jeito. Algum motivo teria. Não podia deixar de sentir uma certa pena. Ainda parado no local onde as moças o deixaram, balançou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho para o lado oposto, se dirigindo para sua casa, visto que, com a reunião com Shion, já havia perdido a hora do treino. Treinaria mais tarde na Casa de Escorpião mesmo.

- Finalmente - Ouviu a moça dizer, quando chegaram diante de uma enorme porta dupla, de tom acinzentado. No centro, divida entre as portas, estava a imagem de uma deusa. Soube identificar como sendo a Deusa que eles tanto adoravam.

Sentiu um desconforto, engolindo a seco, quando a porta se abriu.

Um enorme salão rodeado de pilares, se mostrou diante de seus olhos. Não pode deixar de entreabrir a boca, ao ver tamanha beleza. No centro, corria um tapete vermelho que, subindo cinco degraus, encontrava um trono. Neste trono, estava sentado um homem, no qual não conseguia ver o rosto. Ao seu ver, a mascara que cobria o rosto daquele homem, era apavorante.

- Faça o que eu fizer – Talia cochichou, começando andar de vagar. Dora seguia bem atrás.

O homem por de trás da mascara, ergueu os olhos para ver as duas moças que se aproximavam. Saga não estava enganado. Longos anos, de experiência, Shion tinha. Assim, conseguindo ver quem realmente era merecedor de entrar no solo sagrado do Templo de Athena. A moça tinha um ar muito inibido. Alargou mais o sorriso, quando pensou isso, pois a moça que vinha na frente era exactamente assim, e, veja só, agora, falava pelos cotovelos.

Mas era uma boa moça de facto. Por isso dissera para Mu dar folga a ela, para poder acompanhar Dora até o 13º templo, fazendo, assim, com que a recém-chegada se sentisse mais a vontade.

Talia saberia lhe apresentar as outras criadas, e lhe ensinaria, tudo o que ela precisava saber.

Viu Talia fazer uma reverência ao homem e, muito sem jeito, imitou-a.

O homem sentado no trono achou graça. Ela era de facto uma menina especial, como Saga lhe havia dito.

- Mestre, aqui está a moça que irá trabalhar aqui no Santuário – Talia disse, com respeito.

- Ótimo – Ouviram uma voz grave, sair por de trás da mascara – Seu nome é Dora, correcto?

- S-sim – Dora respondeu baixo e, sem graça. Aquele homem estava lhe deixando de facto incomodada. Começava a duvidar se queria realmente trabalhar ali. A final, já havia muita coisa que a deixava incomodada.

- Então você ira trabalhar em duas casas zodiacais.

"Casas zodiacais, que nome mais estranho" – Pensou.

- Aquário e Peixes estarão ao seu encargo – O mestre falou, fazendo Talia se arrepiar. Para sua sorte, a Casas de Aquário, Peixes e Câncer já estavam ao encargo de outras moças, quando chegou, acabando por ficar com as duas primeiras, nas quais seus protectores eram os melhores…

- Talia lhe mostrar como tem que ser feito o trabalho – Shion completou.

Dora não escutou nada do que o homem tinha dito. Examinava cada apetrecho daquela estranha roupa. A voz daquele homem lhe parecia tão familiar, o que lhe causava estranheza.

Tinha vontade de fugir e, de ao mesmo tempo, se aproximar do trono, e arrancar aquela mascara, saciando a sua vontade de ver o rosto daquele homem.

Tudo ali lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, e isso, não lhe agradava, porque essa sensação trazia algo de ruim em seu coração. Perdera a conta das vezes que sentiu vontade de chorar, desde que chegou na vila. Sem contar aqueles homens, a dor de cabeça que ia e vinha com facilidade. Talvez estivesse doente. Enquanto morava em Corinto, via na televisão, casos de pessoas com câncer, que tinham alucinações e dores de cabeça.

Ao pensar isso, começou a ficar com medo, muito medo. Seu semblante mudou de tal maneira, que Shion e Talia não puderam deixar de perceber.

- Você está bem, Dora? – Shion perguntou preocupado, fazendo Dora sair de seus pensamentos.

- S-sim. Estou – Disse muito sem graça.

"Eu a compreendo" – Talita pensou – "eu também estaria com medo, no lugar dela".

- Se está tudo bem, podem ir – O Grande Mestre disse, gesticulando em direção a porta.

Com uma breve reverência por parte das duas moças, partiram em direção a saída.

Shion, olhando as duas partirem, pensava em algo que sentira quando a moça entrou. Uma sensação de nostalgia lhe tomou o peito, e recordações de um tempo que não voltará mais, lhe assolou, fazendo quase com que uma lágrima lhe brotasse no olho esquerdo.

Tantos amigos perdidos em batalhas. Tantas mortes já haviam acontecido naquele solo sagrado. Agora se perguntava se alguns teriam partido e estariam em paz.

Suspirou alto e, tratou de afastar esse pensamento. Nada daquilo iria traze-los de volta. Agora teria que zelar por essa geração de Cavaleiros que tanto se orgulhava. Eles eram bravos e determinados. Mas sabia que com a última Guerra Santa, nem todos voltaram modificados.

Se orgulhava do facto de Aioria não ser mais aquele cara fechado, se comunicando e se aproximando mais dos companheiros de batalhas. Sabia que Aioros era a grande causa de toda aquela transformação, mas não só. Miro, também havia mudado. Não era tão orgulhoso, e sua arrogância tinha diminuído bastante. Kamus estava no caminho certo, mas ainda tinha muito que caminhar. Sua natureza fria e calculista ainda não tinha desaparecido, para dar lugar a um homem menos individualista. Mas aos poucos, quem sabe, isso não mudaria?! Podia não mudar totalmente, mas o facto de contactar mais com os outros Dourados, dava a Shion esperança.

O que realmente preocupava o Mestre era Câncer e Peixes. Aqueles dois tinham conseguido grande vitória. Podia dizer que não eram, nem por sombra, o que foram um dia. Suas vontades de sangue haviam diminuído. Mascara da Morte, não se preocupava mais em coleccionar aqueles que matava…para dizer a verdade, e era um óptimo sinal, não matava mais. Estava mais calmo. Mas seu temperamento continuava o mesmo. Bruto e arrogante, metia medo nas servas e servos.

Não muito deferente, Afrodite, continuava arrogante e desinteressado. Mais companheiro, poderia dizer, mas sua arrogância e sangue quente estragavam todo o resto.

Ele tentava, mas Shion via que não conseguia grande êxito.

Agora se perguntava se aquela menina se daria bem nas tarefas junto a dois problemas.

- Problemas – Talia começou, depois de explicar tudo o que tinha para explicar na Casa de Peixes. Dora ouvia atentamente. – Não mexa no jardim, em hipótese alguma.

Dora não deu importância. Não costumava mexer nas coisas dos outros. Desde criança, quando ia na casa de alguém, sentava no sofá e esperava segunda ordem de seus pais. Não era agora que ia começar a ser mal-educada.

Mas sua cabeça começava a pensar: e se morresse antes de voltar a ver seus amigos. Não, isso não poderia acontecer. Iria trabalhar ali e ganhar dinheiro para ir até Corinto ver seus amigos.

- E é isso – Talita concluiu algo que Dora nem se quer ouvira – Eu tenho que ir agora. Lembrando que é o mesmo processo para a Casa de Aquário.

Boa, que processo?! Isso sim, seria mal-educado: pedir para a moça para repetir tudo de novo.

Com um sorriso sem graça, disse que tudo bem.

Ficou por minutos nervosa, quando a moça disse um "tudo bem", dizendo que já estava atrasada. Viu-a correr para a saída, desejando-lhe boa sorte.

- Dora, pensa – murmurou – Que raio de processo deve ter para limpar uma casa? – Começou a estalar o dedo, olhando em volta do salão vazio – Nenhum processo, pelo amor de Deus, é só limpar e, pronto.

Suspirou mais calma, convicta do que tinha afirmado, e foi para a cozinha.

Em sua casa, era a primeira coisa que arrumava.

A cozinha era branca com móveis da mesma cor e, balcão de mármore. Panelas, copos, pratos, bonitos. Ficou impressionada.

Com satisfação, começou a arrumar as poucas coisas que havia para arrumar, agradecendo, pois ainda tinha que preparar o almoço dos donos das duas casas.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e, a imagem do homem que lhe vira chorando, apareceu.

- Miro! – Sussurrou. – Foi gentil – pensou sorrindo.

Balançou a cabeça e recomeçou a arrumação. Dali partiu para a sala que estava na mesma condição que a cozinha. O banheiro que lhe deixou de queixo caído: também, branco, com banheira redonda e borda em madeira bem clara, e todo o resto, no mesmo estilo. O espelho era enorme. Se mirou nele durante algum tempo.

"Que bela casa" – Pensou.

Agora só faltava o quarto.

Estava arrumando a cama, quando sentiu uma presença na porta. Estava parado, lhe observando com cara de poucos amigos.

Virou de imediato, dando de cara com um homem belíssimo e suado. Seus olhos azuis-claros lhe fitavam gelidamente.

Sentiu o sangue gelar ao olhar aqueles olhos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Afrodite perguntou frio, tentando se controlar.

Dora não sabia o que responder, sentia as mãos tremer. Via tanta raiva nos olhos daquele homem, que pensava que ele ia pular em seu pescoço.

- Responda, inútil! – Afrodite alterou a voz. Não lhe olhava frontalmente. O Cavaleiro de Peixes nunca olhava uma serva frontalmente. Estas não mereciam nem uma olhada de canto de olho.

Dora sentiu o coração apertar. Não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que lhe formavam nos olhos, que não se mexeram, fitando o homem.

Afrodite estreitou os olhos. Era impressão sua, ou aquela incompetente estava lhe dando desprezo.

- A cama… - disse com voz tremula e baixa.

- O que?! – Perguntou ríspido.

- Estava fazendo…

- Você já devia ter feito isso – Disse alterado, desta vez virando para lhe olhar. Era incompetência de mais para uma única pessoa.

Viu-a estática, lhe fitando assustada. Olhos amendoados, com lágrimas; rosto de menina. 15, 16 anos?! Estranhou.

Apesar de não ver as servas, sabia dizer exactamente quem lhe servia.

- Você é nova aqui!? – Constatou mais para si, do que para a moça. – Quem lhe ensinou as coisas?

- Ta-lia – Respondeu hesitante. Não queria comprometer a moça.

Viu o homem vira-lhe as costas e caminhar até o espelho, do outro lado.

Afrodite mirou sua imagem durante um tempo. Percebendo que a moça continuava no mesmo lugar, acompanhando seus movimentos.

Compreendia-a. Como não deixar de olha-lo. Era belo.

Deu um meio sorriso, para logo depois faze-lo desaparecer.

- Meu almoço? - Perguntou em alto e bom som, fazendo a moça se assustar.

- E-eu ia preparar…

- E está esperando o que?! – Disse fechando os olhos, para contar mentalmente – Ande!!

A moça não se mexeu de tão assustada.

Afrodite abriu bem os olhos e se voltou.

- ANDE!! DESAPAREÇA!!

De um salto, Dora saiu do quarto correndo em direção a cozinha.

Sentia as pernas tremerem e, não conseguia controlava as lágrimas. Sentou no chão, com as costas apoiadas no móvel, em baixo da pia. Seu corpo não obedecia.

Que homem horrível. Quem ele pensava que era para falar com ela assim!? QUEM!?

Afrodite no quarto, sentou na cama, ainda se olhando no espelho.

O que foi aquilo? Porque a olhou?! Porque?!

Continua…


	7. Segredos

Uma semana havia passado desde a sua chegada naquele imponente Santuário. Aquilo que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar e assustador, não passava de um sensação cravada em suas lembranças.

Logo após o triste incidente, com o dono da Casa de Peixes, não teve mais contato com este. Fazia de tudo para entrar na 12ª Casa bem cedo e, sair antes do Cavaleiro voltar. Ao contrario do que acontecia na 11ª Casa.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário, desde o primeiro dia que a viu, não teve muito contacto. Este não fez pergunta nenhuma, quando viu a nova serva na cozinha e, mal lhe olhara. Pensava que, contanto que esta trabalhasse bem, não precisaria de ter qualquer relação. Camus não era muito dado a interação, principalmente, com uma menina muito mais nova, que , provavelmente, não tinha nenhum interesse em comum consigo.

Era ali, na Casa de Aquário que decidira dormir, sem objeção de Camus, que se mostrou, como sempre, indiferente a sua presença.

Desta forma, Dora, passava a sua maior parte do tempo, sozinha. Sem contar o curto espaço de tempo que passava junto de Talita e Guida, uma menina meiga e bonita que estava encarregue da 5ª e da 6ª Casa.

Ster, de vez em quando, passava por lá, quando ia visitar a antiga serva das duas últimas casas. Esta fora última, fora qualificada para servir no templo principal, trazendo uma óptima oportunidade para Dora vir parar onde estava.

A chegada da moça, ao contrario das outras, que chegavam esporadicamente, por motivos diferentes, Dora foi alvo de muita especulação.

Saga havia introduzido a moça no Santuário e, isso nunca havia acontecido, a não ser, quando o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, se fazia passar por Mestre. Este facto, fazia com que, mesmo passado uma semana, alguns comentários surgissem.

- O que você acha, que levou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos a trazer aquela serva? – Uma amazona de cabelos loiros, comentou com sua companheira de treino, enquanto tentava desferir um soco nela.

- Não sei – A outra, bem mais alta e morena, respondeu desviando – Mas o certo, é que o Grande Mestre nem se quer tentou dete-lo.

- Acha que ela tem alguma ligação com ele?

- Isso não interessa – Marin se aproximou, fazendo ambas pararem com o treino e lhe fitarem – Saga deve ter seus motivos.

- Estamos apenas comentando, Marin – A primeira se defendeu.

- Isso não é de nossa conta. Alias, não é da conta de ninguém...

- Mas parece que essa duvida também chegou as doze casas – A segunda respondeu mirando o grupo de homens um pouco mais a frente.

Marin acompanhou o olhar.

Não era dito nada entre os homens que treinavam, mas se prestasse atenção, havia sempre um ou mais olhares em direção de Saga, que estava mais a direita lutando com Mu.

O Cavaleiro de Aries, que esteve presente no dia em que Saga falara com Anastácia, também estava com a duvida encravada em sua garganta, mas não queria parecer indiscreto. Saga, principalmente, era o mais reservado. Ainda trazia marcas daquele tempo em que erros cometidos quase destruiu a vida de todos.

Porém Saga, não conseguia se concentrar com tantos olhares em sua direção. Um soco lhe atingiu no lado direito do rosto, fazendo-o cambalear.

- Cansado? – Mu se aproximou.

- Nem por isso – Gêmeos se recompoz. – Apenas desconcertado – respondeu para o estranhamento dos que estavam perto.

- Saga...

- O que me querem perguntar !?– Saga cortou.

Mu pareceu vacilar, porém foi Kanon que se pronunciou com bastante naturalidade.

- Porque trouxe aquela menina para cá?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Saga estranhou.

- Nunca fez isso – Miro se meteu – Nem quando... – Vacilou.

Saga baixou o olhar.

- Seja como for – Kamus se aproximou com Shura – Nunca trouxe ninguém para trabalhar aqui. Principalmente uma serva.

- O que ela tem de mais? – Shura se pronunciou, chamando a atenção de Saga.

Saga pareceu se atrapalhar.

- O que foi, Saga?! – Miro voltou-se serio, para tomar uma postura mais zombeteira – Não vai me dizer...?

- Não seja ridículo, Escorpião! – Kamus se irritou fazendo Miro ficar serio – Algo me diz, que falta alguma coisa.

- Vamos voltar ao treino – Saga disse frio – Não tenho mais nada a dizer.

Mu olhou para os de mais, como que pedindo para colaborarem. Todos, sem ter a duvida esclarecida, voltaram para seus postos.

Dora, ao contrario, estava alheia as especulações feitas a sua pessoa. Fazia seu trabalho tranquilamente, na Casa de Aquário, quando uma mulher com seus 40 anos entrou pela casa, chamando pelo seu nome.

Rapida, saiu da cozinha e foi para o salão vazio. Ali, parada, estava um mulher magra, de cabelos encaracolas negros e olhs da mesma cor.

- Dora!? – A mulher começou docemente – Você precisa vir comigo.

- Porque? – Estranhou.

- O Grande Mestre quer te ver – Foi directo ao assunto.

Dora continuou com sua expressão de duvida.

Vendo que a menina não se movia, a mulher decidiu se pronunciar mais uma vez.

- Vá se trocar – Disse, acenando para os quartos – Você não quer fazer o mestre esperar, não é!?

Dora se surpreendeu.

- Claro - Disse se retirando.

Em sua cabeça, muitas duvidas começaram a aparecer. Pensava que tinha feito algo de errado. O Cavaleiros da 12ª Casa, poderia ter feito queixas sobre ela, por alguma razão que desconhecia.

Começou a procurar na memória, o que poderia ter feito de mal. Mas nada lhe ocorria. Desde aquele primeiro encontro, passou a fazer as coisas mais rápido. Tanto que não encontrava com o dono da Casa de Peixes.

Quando terminou de pensar nisso já estava pronta para partir com a outra serva.

Seu pés se moviam rápido. Já n lhe custava tanto subir aquelas escadas. Sentia as pernas mais fortes.

Foi rápida a chegada no templo principal. Pela segunda vez, via aquelas portas pesadas se abrirem para que entrasse em um luxuoso salão.

Ali estava ele, em seu trono. O homem que lhe trazia uma sensação de angustia. A mascara, aterradora, lhe cobrindo o rosto. A vontade de arranca-la voltou a dominar Dora.

A passos hesitantes se aproximou e reverenciou o homem. A outra serva, rapidamente se retirou, após o sinal de Shion.

- Dora – Shion começou calmamente – Em breve começam as aulas, não é!?

- ham?! – Fez sem entender a conversa.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Shion indagou com paciência

- Quinze – Fora a resposta directa.

- Você está em idade de ir para a escola. Amanhã começam as inscrições. Você vai com Talia – Aquilo não era uma pergunta. Era mais, uma ordem.

- E as Casas...?

- Não se preocupe – Shion disse se levantando – Mandarei alguém tomar seu lugar amanhã, enquanto estiver fora. Pode ir!

Dora vacilou.

Se havia uma coisa que tinha esquecido era da escola. Mais uma prova para sua timidez. As apresentações eram sempre penosas e, novamente, a vontade de voltar correndo para Corinto, voltara.

Suspirou pesadamente e se retirou.

Shion permaneceu fitando a sala vazia, durante algum tempo. Sabia que ela tinha passar algum tempo na Casa de Peixes, mas isso não era significado para exalar o odor das rosas de Afrodite.

Fitou a porta, por fim fechar.

Dora ainda fitou a paisagem, parada do lado de fora do 13ª Templo. Suspirou.

- Dora?! – Uma voz grossa a fez se virar para as escadas.

Não lembrava o nome dele, limitando-se a sorrir.

- O que faz aqui?

- O Mestre me chamou – Como era estranho chamar alguém de mestre. Um tanto desconfortante, fazendo ela fazer uma cara de estranheza que fez o home já a sua frente sorrir.

- Problemas? – Pareceu preocupado.

- N-não – Disse sem graça, ao vê-lo mais de perto. – É sobre escola – ficou vermelha.

- Hmmm – O homem de cabelos azuis, sorriu. – Está próximo de começar as inscrições.

- É...

- Muito bem – Colocou uma mão no topo da cabeça da menina, com cuidado. Dora estranhou, mas não se mexeu – Vou ter uma reunião agora. – Completou, indo em direcção da porta.

Dora o fitou por segundos, mas ficara constrangida com o acto do cavaleiros, decidindo se apressar para Peixes.

Shion, que acabava de se sentar novamente, vira Saga se aproximar com passos decididos. Fitou a reverencia deste e, esperou ele se pronunciar.

- Mestre!!! Pediu para que viesse?

- Parece que tem sido vitima de especulações, Saga – Disse sem rodeio, fazendo Saga se surpreender – Muitas vezes maldosas...

- Sim...

- Não seria o caso de contar...

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, ainda mais surpreso, arregalou os olhos.

"Contar?!? Isso seria..."

Shion compreendeu, resolvendo não falar mais nada.

- Amanhã a menina irá se inscrever em um colégio – Shion mudou de assunto. – Escolha aquele que você achar melhor.

Saga se sentiu aliviado.

- Obrigado, Mestre!

- E providencie o que for necessario – Completou, dando por encerrado a reunião.

Saga, mais uma vez reverenciou Shion e, saiu.

Novamente, estava só no grande salão. Suspirou pesadamente. Seria um alivio que tudo se resolvesse pela boa dos reponsáveis e, não pela sua.

Mas teria que esperar. Certas coisas mexeriam com a história de muitos ali presente.

Apesar da idade de todos, não mais corresponder com a realidade, pois Athena havia ressuscitado todos com a idade em que haviam quase deixado de existir. Tudo isso seria um choque.

Continua...


	8. Segredos I

A manhã começara bem para Dora, que na noite passada, pela primeira vez, desde que chegara no Santuário, não tivera sonho algum. Ou, pelo menos, não se lembrava.

Ao contrario do morador da 12ª Casa, que novamente acordara em gritos, ensopado no próprio suor. A imagem de Minos vinha lhe perturbar, juntamente com seu sarcasmo doentiu.

Aquela sensação em seu peito, também, não lhe agradava. Tinha falhado ao proteger quem gostava.

"Mas quem era esse alguém?!" - Se perguntava.

Só poderia ser Athena.

Mas tudo estava em paz. Athena estava segura e, o Santuário em harmonia. O que proporcionava aos seus moradores, tranquilidade para seus afazeres. Os Cavaleiros treinavam. Os servos trabalhavam, eficientemente.

Seus pensamentos fora para a moça, que era encarregada de sua casa. Irresponsável, tratava, provavelmente, melhor da casa de Kamus, do que da sua. Como deveria estar fazendo agora.

Dora, se virava de vários lados, na frente do espelho. A saia pregada, no meio da coxa, azul, em xadrez. A camisa branca, abotoada na frente, com emblema vistoso, no bolso direito. As meias até os joelhos, na mesma cor da camisa e, a gravata da mesma cor da saia, faziam com que Dora não reconhecesse seu reflexo.

Bufou.

Alem da duvida da sua identidade, a sua cabeça estava sendo metralhada com questões sobre o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Convidara ela para trabalhar no Santuário, e ali estava ela. Agora, comandara qual colégio estudar e, sem poder falar nada, estava pronta para o primeiro dia de aulas.

Sem contar, que ele era seu encarregado de educação. Apesar de sua reivindicação.

_- Mas minha mãe é minha encarregada – Dissera._

_- Agora você mora no Santuário, Dora – Foi a resposta, distante, de Saga._

Sua pose autoritária, deixou Dora sem reação, e agora estava pronta, saindo do quarto, para tomar um café rápido.

Ao chegar na porta, encontrou a mulher que ficaria no seu lugar durante o período de aulas.

Esta, já conhecida de muito cavaleiros, tinha o cabelo loiro, comprido, agora, preso em rabo de cavalo, e um corpo muito bem estruturado.

- Bom dia – Disse da porta.

A mulher, que aquecia algo no fogão, se voltou.

- Bom dia, Dora! Sente – Apontou para mesa.

Dora vacilou. Era serva, também.

- O Senhor Kamus?

A mulher sorriu, entendendo.

- Já saiu – Disse – Fique tranqüila.

A moça suspirou, sentando.

Tomou café em silencio, e com um breve cumprimento, se retirou a pressa.

Tinha meia hora de caminho até seu colégio.

Se perguntava porque não podia ter se inscrito no mesmo colégio de Talia, que ficava a menos de quinze minutos dali!?

Novamente a imagem do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e, a porta da 3ª Casa, estava em sua frente.

Se perguntou se era falta de educação, passar sem dizer nada, torcendo para que ninguém estivesse em casa.

Entrou a passos cuidadoso, passando pela sala.

Ali, sentado no sofá, estava lendo, algo em um papel velho.

- Senhor Saga?! – Chamou a atenção do homem.

Este lhe fitou, com surpresa e, depois, com curiosidade. Dora recuou.

- Saga, ainda não está pronto – A voz grossa do homem, invadiu aquele silencio incomodo.

- Ah!! – Fez desanimada – Ahm. Eu tenho que ir...

- Eu digo a ele, que você passou por aqui – Kanon se levantou, ficando de costas para a moça, que murmurou um "com licença" e, saiu a passos largos.

Kanon suspirou aliviado.

- Quem era? – A voz de Saga chamou a atenção do irmão.

Se surpreendeu ao ver a cara de Kanon. Mas logo compreendeu, quando um pedaço de papel, foi estendido em sua direcção.

- Quando você ia me contar? – Kanon fechou o punho.

Saga vacilou.

- Não é o momento para isso. Precisamos conversar melhor.

- Nós estamos conversando.

- Mas não aqui.

- Saga!

- Vocês não vão para o treino – A voz de Miro, fez os dois presentes, ficarem estáticos por momentos.

- Estamos prontos – Saga aproveitou, se aproximando do Cavaleiros de Escorpião.

Kanon vibrou de raiva.

- Vamos, Kanon – Saga disse se voltando de costas e saindo.

Mentalmente o gêmeo contou até 10, seguindo Miro.

O treino passou rapidamente. Animado por Aldebaran e Shura. Intenso, no quesito olhares de duvida e de raiva. Kanon mirava o irmão a cada segundo, o que incomodou Kamus, que tentava levar um treino sério. Chamou atenção do companheiro cinco vezes e desistiu.

De tarde, resolveu que iria trocar de irmão, com Miro. Saga parecia muito mais interessado. O que não incomodou Miro, nem um pouco.

- Por hoje, damos por encerrado – A voz de Dohko se elevou no meio da arena, fazendo muitos suspirarem.

O sol já estava se pondo, quando duas figuras foram notadas entrando no coliseu.

Idéia de Talia, que queria ver um certo rapaz, aprendiz do dono da primeira casa. Kiki, ao contrario da maior parte, não manteve a mesma idade. Já estava um rapaz. Contava com quinze anos. Sua beleza era chamativa, o que por vezes, constrangia seu mestre.

Ao ver as duas moças se aproximarem, Saga se ergueu, juntamente com Kanon e Kiki.

Aquela paixão adolescente fazia com que um ambiente tranqüilo, tomasse os outros cavaleiros.

Mas os gêmeos não prestavam atenção a troca de olhar entre um Kiki sorridente e uma Talia corada.

Deslocada estava Dora, que fitou o belo homem que se aproximava.

- Como correu? – Saga se mostrava interessado.

Dora deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Bem – Disse fitando a todos. Um olhar em particular, não conseguia encarar.

Afrodite lhe fitava, serio.

Seus olhos claros percorriam cada detalhe daquele menina.

"Poderia Saga...Saga, o Cavaleiro de Gémeos, estar gostando daquela coisinha?"

Kanon percebeu a tensão entre os dois. Não estranhou. Provavelmente Afrodite tinha aprontado. Magoado a menina de alguma forma.

- O treino já acabou – Saga, comentou.

Dora lhe fitou surpresa. O tempo passara rápido.

- Eu tenho que ir. Ajudar Lita.

Saga sorriu.

A menina ainda chamou Talia, mas essa não lhe ouvira, fazendo os de mais rirem.

Rindo, Dora saiu, deixando Saga lhe fitando.

- Eu estou te dizendo que ele está apaixonado – Miro cochichou para Kamus, que lhe deu uma cotovelada.

Kanon se aproximou.

- Acho que está na hora de conversarmos – Disse, fitando a imagem da moça, que sumia.

Saga se voltou, suspirando. Sim, estava na hora de conversar.

Pelo menos para o irmão, tinha que abrir o jogo sobre aquela moça.

Dora subia as escadas com pressa. Tinha que chegar em Aquário antes de seu dono. Iria pedir para Lita ir para a casa a cima. Não tinha muita vontade de olhara para aqueles belos olhos claros.

Se surpreendeu com a forma que pensou nos olhos daquele homem tão grosso.

Não poderia pensar em tal coisa. Aquele homem, poderia ser lindo por fora, mas por dentro, era o oposto.

Uma pessoa horrível, que não merecia seus pensamentos.

Não iria encara-lo de novo.

Quando entrou na cozinha, cumprimentou a mulher que já preparava o jantar.

- Vá se trocar – Ela disse.

- Eu posso cuidar daqui para você.

A loira lhe fitou por algum tempo, até compreender. Sorriu.

- Eu vou indo para a Casa de Peixes, então. Antes que o Senhor Afrodite chegue. – Dito isso, tirou o avental e saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

Dora esperava que ela não tivesse se ofendido. A final, tinha "jogado" a mulher na jaula de um ogro.

"Ogro"

Essa era a palavra certa, para descrever aquele homem.

Correu para o quarto, vestindo um vestido florido e uma sandália baixa e, correu para mexer o que estava na panela.

Estava com fome. Mas como uma boa serva, só poderia comer após o dono da casa.

Suspirou cansada. É, poderia aguentar.

Sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Os pelos do braço se ergueram.

O dono da casa tinha chegado.

- Onde está Lita? – A voz fria de Kamus ecoou na cabeça de Dora.

- Na Casa de Peixes – Já não soava tão estranho, falar desta forma. Estava se acostumando.

Kamus se voltou para a sala.

- Ponha mais uma prato – Alertou – Miro vem comer aqui.

Dora fez o que lhe era ordenado. A mesa ficou rapidamente pronta. Assim como a mesa na Casa de Peixes.

Afrodite entrou pisando duro e, se dirigiu para a cozinha.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes não precisava lhe fitar para saber que era Lita que estava ali.

Entrou, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de suco. Se dirigiu para o armário, de onde tirou o copo.

A mulher acompanhava seus movimentos.

Aquele homem era de facto bonito. Era um colírio para os olhos de qualquer mulher.

Vira ele engolir lentamente o que estava no copo. E deixando o objecto sobre a pia, saiu com grande graça.

Era agradável ver o efeito que sua beleza tinha nas pessoas.

Entrou no quarto, tirando as peças de sua roupa, que iam se espalhando no percurso até banheiro.

Olhou para a banheira já cheia com agua bem quente e, sorriu.

Não podia negar que aquela mulher era eficiente. Muito diferente daquela menina, que a muito tempo não via.

Suspirou quando emergiu na agua, que ainda soltava vapor.

- Senhor – A loira chamou da porta – O jantar já está pronto.

Afrodite suspirou. Ainda se perguntava o porque de Kamus ter a preferência para aquela moça. Kamus era um homem frio. A casa dele não deveria ter melhor ambiente que a sua.

Não é!?

- Senhor!? – A mulher chamou novamente. Estava dentro do banheiro, como costumava fazer quando trabalhava ali, antes da moça que trabalhou anteriormente que Dora.

- Vá chamar a moça! – Disse alto.

- Desculpe?!

- Vá chamara a menina, que esta encarregada dessa casa!

- Dora – A mulher disse, olhando o homem que estava de olhos fechados, na banheira.

- Vá chama-la! Já mandei.

A mulher suspirou, mais obedeceu.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente e, encontrou Dora na cozinha.

- Dora!? – Chamou.

A menina que terminava de colocar a comida nas travessas, mirou a loira.

- Ele está te chamando. – Disse séria.

A menina tremeu.

- Porque? – Perguntou temerosa.

- Não sei – Disse tirando uma colher da mão da moça – Vá, antes que ele se aborreça.

Dora não se moveu.

- Vá logo, Dora!

Sentiu as pernas tremerem.

O que ele poderia querer? Aquele homem lhe causava arrepios. E aquele cheiro de rosas, parecia tão intenso. Mexia com sua memória. Com seus sonhos.

Subia as escadas com passos pesados. Do meio delas já sentia o aroma que saia daquela casa. Começou a recordar de quando entrou ali pela primeira vez. O pano sujo de sangue em suas mãos. A vontade descontrolada de chorar.

Lembrou de como foi seu primeiro encontro com Afrodite. Não queria encara-lo novamente. Não queria encara-lo nunca mais.

Entrou a passos lentos e foi em direcção do quarto, onde bateu três vezes na porta.

- Senhor?!

- Entre! – A voz de Afrodite saiu autoritária – Aqui!!!

Dora olhou na direcção que vinha a voz.

A porta dupla do banheiro, estava aberta. Lembrou de como tinha ficado impressionada com a beleza daquele cômodo.

Parou na porta, quando percebeu que o homem estava na banheira.

- Senhor!? – Sussurrou, olhando para o chão – Mandou me chamar?

- Vai ficar parada, feito uma idiota, na porta? – Afrodite mantinha seu ar superior, ainda de olhos fechado – Entre logo!

Dora arregalou os olhos. Estava numa posição delicada. Se seus pais soubessem, nunca a teriam deixado vir para o Santuário.

- Estou falando a mesma língua que você?! – O homem abriu os olhos, irritado.

Dora deu dois passou, hesitantes.

- Pegue aquele frasco! – Apontou de forma desleixada, para uma frasco, sobre um prateleira de vidro, do outro lado do banheiro.

Ainda olhando para o chão, a menina quase correu para a prateleira, pegando o frasco que continha umas pétalas vermelhas. Ficou olhando o frasco, de costas para a banheira.

Mordeu os lábios.

Afrodite podia sentir o nervosismo da menina. Estava louco para sorrir, mas se conteve.

- Despeje na agua! – Ordenou.

Quando virou, sentiu o rosto queimar. Não teve coragem de se mover.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes suspirou, fechando, novamente, os olhos.

- Por que veio para aqui? – Indagou de repente.

A moça não compreendeu.

- O Senhor...

- Não é nada disso – Afrodite, pareceu se irritar – Porque veio trabalhar aqui?

- O Senhor Saga...

- Essa parte da lenga lenga, eu já sei – Interrompeu, deixando Dora frustrada – Quero saber o seus motivos.

A moça se surpreendeu. Porque aquele homem tão gélido, queria saber de seus motivos? O que ele tinha a ver com isso?

Dora fez um barulho irritante com a garganta.

- Preciso de dinheiro – Disse baixo.

- Para que? – Afrodite lhe olhou – Enquanto fala, despege logo, isso, na agua.

Dora conseguiu corar mais. Brigava com seus pés para caminhar.

Estava agora próxima da banheira, olhando para a parede. Quando foi despejar o conteúdo do frasco, olhou de relance para a agua, repleta de pétalas.

Se surpreendeu, voltando-se para o homem que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você demorou!!! – Respondeu.

Dora o fuzilou com os olhos, fazendo o homem gargalhar.

- Para que precisa de dinheiro? – Indagou, como se nada fosse.

Dora pensou em sair dali sem lhe responder, mas lembrou que ali, ele que mandava. E precisava realmente daquele dinheiro.

Engoliu as palavras ásperas, que estava pensando em pronunciar e se voltou de costas, para colocar o frasco no lugar.

- Para ver meus amigos – Respondeu por fim.

Afrodite fez um barulo de desdem com os labios.

- O que te faz pensar que eles ainda são seus amigos?

Dora vorou no próprio corpo, lhe fitando, sem entender.

Afrodite lhe olhou.

- A vida continua. – Ele disse – Ninguém deve estar a espera que você volte.

- Isso não impede de serem meus amigos.

- Impede de terem interesse em comum.

- Quem é amigo de verdade, será amigo, mesmo a distancia – Dora começou a ficar nervosa.

- É bonito de se pensar, mais na pratica não é assim.

O coração de Dora apertou, ao pensar que nem mais os amigos teria.

- O Senhor vai, ainda, precisar de mim?

- Vou – respondeu simplesmente – O que te faz pensar que eles estarão a tua espera? – Afrodite mostrava um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – Depois de um tempo sem os ver, é como se você estivesse morta.

Esse era o limite. Dora esqueceu do cenário que a rodeava e, se aproximou.

- Isso pode ser para você – Começou, se exaltando. Afrodite perdia o sorriso. Mas Dora já não se importava. – Uma pessoa horrível como você. As pessoas só esperam que suma...

Não conseguiu continuar. Sentiu ser agarrada pela alça do vestido e, seu corpo ser prensado com força na parede gelada e úmida.

Grunhiu baixo com o impacto.

Afrodite, de olhos estreitos, estava cego de cólera.

O que ela sabia sobre a morte? Nada! Ele, sim, sabia o que era estar cara à cara com os três juízes. Ele sabia o que era ser condenado por toda a sua eternidade.

Algo em seu coração se apertou ao ver a cara de sofrimento daquela menina. Mas uma outra parte, ria. Gozava o momento, esperando por mais...

**Continua...**


	9. Tensão e paciência

O que poderia ser pior do que ouvir algo que sabemos que é verdade, mas que não conseguimos aceitar?

A morte. Ela virá para qualquer ser vivo. Uns vão mais cedo do que outros. Uns mais injustamente que outro.

Afrodite sabia, que quando experimentara a morte, era justa. Tentava empatar os cavaleiros de bronze, para que a deusa, que jurara proteger, morresse.

Atualmente, se penalizava por tal feito. Mas na época, não estava muito preocupado.

Sempre fora atento e, percebia muito bem o que se passava ao seu redor. Como agora.

Aquela menina, que tinha um ar de sofrimento, tinha algo que trazia espinhos em sua alma. Algo que queria desperta, mas não conseguia chegar a luz de sua compreensão.

Estreitou os olhos felinos, mirando cada detalhe do rosto dela. Nem mesmo aquela careta sofrida, conseguia faze-la perder a graça e o encanto de menina. Era valente e, isso, lhe fazia ter um orgulho que não conseguia entender o porque.

Ela não era nada sua. Uma serva insolente, que tivera o atrevimento de lhe encarar.

Nunca, nenhum ser se atreveu a isso, apenas aquele...

A imagem de Shun lhe veio a cabeça. Aquela criança, tal como essa que estava em sua frente, se atrevera a contestar.

Seu coração pulou eufórico, ao lembrar da batalha contra o cavaleiro de bronze, fazendo-o pressionar mais o corpo de Dora contra a parede.

A menina grunhiu, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

O que ele pretendia fazer? Lhe matar?

Absurdo passar por isso, naquele lugar onde estava sozinha.

Seu estômago queimava, lhe causando um enjôo terrível. A dor de cabeça começara atrás, seguindo caminho para o topo, e, logo, tomando tudo, até os olhos.

Suspirou sonoramente, chamando seu agressor a si.

O Cavaleiro viu o rosto dela ficar pálido, enquanto fechava os olhos castanhos.

Afrodite vacilou. Aquela sensação boa do sofrimento alheio desaparecera, ao vê-la perder os sentidos.

Agarrou com força o corpo, que caia pesadamente em cima de si. Chaqualhou-o, chamando por ela, mas Dora já não o ouvia. Estava longe, dentro de suas memórias.

_As ruas estavam atopetadas de gente, que corriam de forma desgovernada, como fugindo de algo._

_Seus olhos se prenderam no fim da rua, que levava para onde ele estava combatendo._

_Levou a rosa que tinha na mão direita ao peito, agoniada. Então ele tinha caido?!_

_Antes que pudesse ter mais alguma reação, sentiu que alguém lhe segurava o pulso._

_- Temos que ir!!! – Um homem já com quarenta anos, lhe arrastava pelas ruas._

_Tentou lutar, mas um forte estouro a fizera mudar de idéia._

_Um bloco pesado de pedra começou a cair de uma das construções. Foi tudo tão rápido, que quando conseguiu entender, viu que o homem que lhe guiava estava preso de baixo de uma grande pedra. Parou para ajudar._

_-Aguenta – Disse, puxando-o pelo braço._

_- NÃO!!! – O homem gritou meio a um grunhido – Corra!!! Vá pedir ajuda!_

_A menina ainda fez menção de desobedecer._

_- NÃO!!! – Mais uma vez o homem se exaltou. – Se conseguir ir até o Santuário, peça ajuda. Vai rápido!_

_A menina ponderou. O que ela podia fazer contra aquele grande bloco?_

_Suspirou começando a correr, porem mais uma queda de pedras a fez parar, formando uma poeira que lhe ardia nos olhos. Lutou para enxergar o que o provocara. _

_Aos poucos, a imagem do ser foi ficando nítida. Era belo. Seus cabelos cinzas, eram compridos, com uma franja bem pousada na cara, que mal se moveu com o movimento._

_Sua armadura era diferente das que conhecia. Era negra, com asas enormes._

_Viu-o fazer um movimento gracioso em sua direcção, fitando-a._

_Mas não era ela que ele via e, sim, a rosa que a menina não conseguia largar._

_Viu-o sorrir._

_- Essa rosa. Por acaso é conhecida de Peixes? – Ele indagou._

_A menina se encolheu, colocando a mão sobre a rosa._

_- Você é a pessoa que estava lutando contra o Mestre Albafica!?_

_Ouviu o homem extrapolar sobre aquele com quem tinha lutado, causando revolta em seu peito._

_- O MESTRE ALBAFICA NÃO PERDERÁ!!! – Gritou – OS CAVALEIROS DE ATHENA NÃO PERDERÃO CONTRA VOCÊS!!!_

_Viu que nada se alterou na expressão daquele homem que lhe parecia extraordinariamente bonito._

_A boca dele mexeu, mas não conseguia ouvir. Estava com medo e, isso começou a afectar seu sistema nervoso._

_Viu-o fazer um movimento com as mãos em sua direcção, e raios de luz vieram com agressividade, machucando seus olhos._

_Colocou o braço na frente do rosto, já preparada para sentir dor. Mas ela não veio. Algo deteve aquela luz, que destruía tudo a sua passagem._

_Quando conseguiu, tirou o braço da frente dos olhos._

_Ali, diante dela estava uma armadura reluzente._

_Sorriu._

_"Mestre Albafica" – pensou._

_Mas não era. Os cabelos, longos e loiros esvoaçavam. Ele virou o rosto para lhe fitar. Era diferente. Em sua testa..._

Puxou o ar com força, quando tentou abrir os olhos.

Sentia uma dor intensa no ombro direito.

- Calma! – Ouviu uma voz, enquanto sentia lhe tocarem no ombro.

Não reconheceu nem a voz, nem o rosto que mirou, quando a visão ficou definida.

- Fique calma! – Ele disse com um sorriso tranqüilo.

Engoliu a seco, enquanto via aquele rosto magro. Os olhos escuros, eram pequenos e, seu cabelo curto, bagunçado, completavam uma beleza estranha.

Com certeza não era grego.

Sentiu-se sendo observada por mais alguém. Percorreu os olhos pelo quarto, encontrando Miro na porta e do outro lado à janela, de costas, estava ele.

Um flash da conversa no banheiro lhe veio a cabeça, lhe dando uma dor no peito.

Agora lembrava. Ele havia a agarrado. Queria lhe fazer mal.

- Aqui está – Lita entrava com um copo de leite na mão. Se aproximou rapidamente, estendendo o objecto de vidro na direcção da moça.

Mas Shura, que estava sentado na ponta da cama, foi mais rápido. Mal agarrara no objecto, passou para a menina, que não prestara atenção a isso.

Fitava o homem na janela. Ele parecia distante. Dora já tinha noção de onde estava. Estava na cama dele, e isso, provavelmente, estava lhe custando. Tão vaidoso. Tão egoísta.

A menina não pode deixa de sentir um gostinho de vingança.

- Dora – Shura chamou a atenção dela.

Viu-o estender o copo, pegando o que lhe era oferecido com um sorriso sem graça.

Shura observava a menina sorver o liquido, cuidadosamente. Era bonita. Seus traços delicados. Nariz pequeno, olhos grandes castanhos. Parecia uma boneca, daquelas que se vende em lojas pequenas, de produtos artesanais.

Lembrou quando entrou no quarto, e vira Afrodite, com o corpo nú, estendendo-a sobre a cama.

Uma cólera lhe tomou a alma, se atirando contra ele. Por sorte, Miro estava presente. Por sorte, Lita tinha dito onde ela estava e, Miro partira assim que foi informado, deixando seu jantar pela metade. Por sorte acabava de entrar na Casa de Aquário...

Lhe fitou mais um pouco. Ela olhava assustada para Afrodite.

Como ele poderia ter feito isso com uma menina desprotegida.

Pensava que ele tinha mudado. Pensava que ele tinha se arrependido.

Afrodite também pensava. Pensava não, tinha a certeza. A sua maneira, tinha mudado. Era merecedor de voltar a vida, de voltar a servir Athena. Mas aquela menina lhe tirara do sério.

Falara-lhe coisas que não lhe dizia respeito.

Mordeu os lábios, querendo se voltar para saber como ela estava, mas não queria encarar Miro, que de forma brusca lhe atacou uma toalha para que se cobrisse, como se tivesse tentado atacar de forma nojenta a serva.

- Dora – Miro se aproximou, fazendo todos lhe olharem – Você consegue se levantar?

A menina fez uma careta ao tentar se mover.

- A-acho que sim – Respondeu tentando se levantar, mas desequilibrou caindo nos braços de Shura, que lhe amparara rapidamente.

Afrodite virou neste momento, fitando. Fez menção de se aproximar, mas o Escorpião tomou a frente, lhe impedindo.

- Não seria melhor ela ficar...

- Não! – Dora disse aflicta, segurando o braço de Shura com força, interrompendo Lita. – Eu não quero...

- É claro que não quer – Miro falou simplesmente, mirando Afrodite.

Este estreitou os olhos.

- Pare de me olhar como se eu fosse um criminoso – Afrodite recriminou.

Miro serrou os punhos.

- Eu pensei que tinha mudado.

- Cale a boca, Escorpião – Afrodite se aproximou perigosamente.

- Parem com isso! – Shura disse, fazendo os dois homens pararem. Voltou-se para Dora – Eu te levo até Aquario – Disse pegando-a no colo.

Vendo a cena, Afrodite experimentou algo que jamais pensara em sentir. Algo em seu peito se remoeu. Algo dançou uma dança violenta em seu peito e, uma vontade enorme de arranca-la dos braços de Shura tomou sua alma e estremeceu seu corpo.

Viu o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio sair com a menina. Não conseguiu se mexer. Aquele sentimento lhe fazia mal.

Suspirou vendo Miro sair atrás dos dois. Lita lhe fitou estranhamente, mas Afrodite estava mais preocupado com aquela onda de emoção que lhe pegou de surpresa.

- Vai precisar de mim, senhor? – A mulher ainda lhe fitava.

Não se dera ao trabalho de olhar. Se mirou no espelho, onde dava para vê-la bem.

- Não – Disse simplesmente.

Lita estranhou não ter havido nenhum insulto a seguir.

- Pode ir – Ele completou para o maior espanto da mulher, que vacilou, mas fez o que lhe era ordenado, antes que ele esquecesse que estava sendo gentil.

Os olhos claros percorreram pelo seu corpo, no reflexo do espelho a sua frente. Apenas coberto da cintura pra baixo por uma grande toalha azul, que lhe fora jogada por Miro, quando separou o que iria ser uma briga entre ele e Shura.

Suspirou. Era impossível que eles tivessem pensado que iria fazer algo com aquela menina. Era impensável. Uma serva!?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando não pensar mais nisso, mas o que veio foi a lembrança do que sentira e, que ainda sobrara um pouco. Absurdo!

Como poderia ter sentido isso? Estaria louco?

Talvez Afrodite estivesse fora de si – era o que os dois companheiros de luta pensavam.

O que ele estava pensando.

Rapidamente Shura entrou pela a sala de Aquário com a moça nos braços, não ligando para Kamus, que saltara do sofá ao ver a cena.

- O que houve? – Indagou vendo o espanhol entrar para o corredor.

- Afrodite enlouqueceu de vez – Miro disse serio.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ele atacou a menina – Miro disse contrariado.

- Atacou como? – Kamus franziu a testa.

- Isso me pergunto eu – Miro fitava a porta do corredor – Quando chegamos lá, ele estava nú, jogando a menina na cama...

- Eieiei!!! – Kamus protestou, estranhamente, fazendo o outro lhe fitar – Eu consigo ver Afrodite matando um inocente, agora...

- Não sei – Miro estava branco de raiva e, Kamus percebeu.

- Seja como for – O aquariano voltava a sua frieza – Nós não temos nada a ver com isso.

- O que quer dizer?

- Se ela quiser contar o que aconteceu, ela conta.

Miro deu uma risada nervosa.

- É claro que ela não vai contar.

- Porque não?

- Ela está assustada – Disse alterado, de forma que foi ouvido no quarto.

Shura a colocara sobre a cama e fitou a porta.

- O que está acontecendo? – Indagou de forma mais por educação, pois já sabia que era a causa da discussão.

- Não é nada – Shura disse da porta, enquanto apagava a luz. – Tente descansar. – E dito isso fechou a porta, se dirigindo para a sala, onde encontrou os dois homens em um silencio incomodo. – O que houve?

- Kamus acha que devemos deixar o assunto morrer. – Miro disse revoltado.

- Eu não disse isso.

- O Mestre tem que saber – Shura disse serio.

- Então ela que conte – Kamus repetiu – Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu, ao certo.

- Eu sei o que vi – Miro apontou o dedo na cara do aquariano, que continuou com sua postura distante, ignorando-o.

- Você não sabe se o que viu é o certo.

Shura suspirou sonoramente.

- Kamus tem razão – Shura disse, surpreendendo Miro – Se ela quiser, ela conta. Ou o próprio Afrodite dirá...

Miro mexeu a boca para falar, mais desistiu. Não concordava, mas decidiu que era melhor não discutir. Saiu de Aquário batendo o pé.

Shura, ainda, olhou para Kamus, resignado. Não gostou nada do que tinha acontecido, mas não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Iria dar por encerrado a conversa e esperar pelo dia seguinte.

Dia, esse, que veio rapidamente. Dora acordara mais cedo, sentindo ainda a dor no braço. Antes que Lita chegasse, já havia tomado café e preparado o de Kamus, saindo logo em seguida.

Chegaria no colégio com tempo de sobra, mas não se importou, assim como o facto de não ter encontrado ninguém no caminho. O que acontecera no dia anterior ainda estava muito presente, e agora, com mais calma, conseguia entender o cenário calamitosamente enbaraçante para ela.

O que Miro e aquele homem deveriam ter pensado. Apesar da duvida, não queria a resposta. Pelo menos por agora. Agradeceu mentalmente por não encontrar ninguém.

Facto que deixou Miro intrigado: Ela havia saido mais cedo. Será que ela estava bem?

- Provavelmente – Kamus disse de forma despreocupada – Saiu mais cedo, para chegar a horas no colégio.

- Lá responsável, é ela – Lita comentou, servindo um generoso copo de leite para o convidado.

Miro não compreendia, mas Kamus entendia que ela deveria estar com vergonha do que tivesse acontecido. Não censurava.

Também duvidava muito que Afrodite dissesse algo. Ele não falaria daquilo, com certeza. Não era homem de dar explicações.

E assim como previra, durante o treino da manhã, nada foi dito. Miro olhava, de vez em quando, para o belo homem que treinava com Mascara da Morte. Este segundo não pode deixar de reparar.

- O que fez para o Escorpião? – Indagou enquanto desviava de um soco.

- Nada – Afrodite respondeu seco, após sentir o pulso ser agarrado. Recebeu uma joelhada na costela, que o fez fazer uma careta.

Quando sentiu que estava safo das mão de Mascara da Morte, se afastou, fitando Miro. Ambos cruzaram o olhar e, Afrodite compreendendo o que estava perturbando o outro, deu um sorriso debochado.

Miro, que até então mantinha-se forme, não aguentou.

- O que foi? – Perguntou com mal modo ao Cavaleiro de Peixes.

- O que foi? Perguntou eu – Disse erguendo o queixo.

A essa altura, os outros que treinaram, sentiram um leve elevar de cosmo por parte de Miro e, pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Quer mesmo que eu diga?! – Miro se aproximou um pouco, com ar ameaçador.

- Miro! – Kamus tentou detê-lo, colocando uma mão no ombro deste, mas este, se afastou de forma brusca, ignorando o amigo aquariano.

Afrodite não respondeu, mantendo sua postura altiva e, sorriso debochado.

- Eu digo, Afrodite de Peixes – Fez, serrando o pulso – Eu acho que você é um ser desprezível – Começou, surpreendendo a todos.

- Miro, o que está falando? – Aldebaran estava chocado.

- Está louco – Mascara fitava sem entender – Vai deixar por isso Afrodite?!

- Deixe-o – Afrodite disse ainda sorrindo – Está com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes de que? – Alguém indagou.

- Ciúmes?! – Miro estava vermelho, o que impressionou a todos – Alguém devia te por um travão, SEU LOUCO!!!

Afrodite perdia o sorriso.

- Dobre a sua língua, Escorpião!!! – Afrodite deu um passo em frente, elevando o cosmo.

- Esperem aí – Saga se colocou na frente – Afinal o que está acontecendo?! – Perguntou olhando para cada um.

Afrodite estreitou os olhos. Pensava que o que acontecia dentro das casas, devia permanecer lá. Miro estava passando dos limites.

Miro riu de maneira vingativa, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Peixes estreitar mais os olhos.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Miro.

- O que? Está com medo?

- Eu te quebro – Ia avançar, mas Aldebaran se meteu na frente.

- Querem explicar o que está acontecendo? – Aioros se manifestou. Odiava quando os companheiros se desentendiam.

- Não tarda muito, Shion virá ver o que está acontecendo – Dohko advertiu.

- Ótimo – Miro disse alto – Assim, ele fica sabendo o que não deveria ter voltado do Hades.

- Desgraçado... – Aldebaran segurou Afrodite a tempo.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Fala logo! – Mascara da Morte já estava impaciente.

- Não aconteceu nada – Kamus disse, olhando severo para Miro – Desentendimento por causa de mulher.

- Isso – Shura disse, se colocando na frente de Miro – Por favor!? – Sussurrou.

- Desculpa, Shura – Miro disse baixo – Eu não consigo.

- Então fala logo – Aioria se ruia de curiosidade.

- Esse pérfido – Miro apontou o indicador para o homem atrás de Aldebaran – Porque não tem outro nome...

- Por favor, Miro – Kamus tentava amenizar.

Mas Miro já estava embalado.

- Atacou a nova serva.

- Qual serva? – Kanon se adiantou para o circulo que se formou a volta da confusão, de olhos estreitos.

Saga mirou o irmão, para depois virar para o Escorpião.

- Miro...? – Pediu entre dentes.

Miro ergueu o queixo, ainda serio.

- A menina que você trouxe, Saga.

Mal deu tempo de Saga se virar ferozmente para Afrodite, Kanon já tinha depositado um soco em Afrodite, fazendo esse cair a alguns metros, no chão, com a boca sangrando.

Com uma cara de dor, Afrodite cuspiu um pouco do sangue e fitou incrédulo o irmão de Saga.

Este ofegante de raiva, fez menção de avançar, mas Shura e Mascara da Morte entraram na frente.

- Está louco? – Shura estava atônito, olhando Kanon.

O gêmeo mirou o irmão, que não desgrudou os olhos de Afrodite. Notava-se que se segurava para não partir para cima do homem, ainda no chão.

Viu Afrodite lamber a ferida no lábio inferior.

- Droga, Miro – Kamus recriminou.

- Você ia esconder isso de mim, Kamus? – Saga se voltou furioso.

Kamus permanecia com sua expressão limpa.

- Isto não é assunto que nos diga respeito – Disse, enquanto via a cara do outro se retorcer em algo que não conseguiu compreender se era raiva ou duvida – Isso e entre Dora e Afrodite. E o Mestre, se assim ela o desejar.

- Ele está certo, Saga – Dohko se aproximou, espantando Kanon e o irmão – Nós não temos o direito de nos meter.

- Vocês não entendem, Dohko... – Kanon começou.

- O que não entendemos, Kanon? – Aioros lhe fitou.

O ex marina olhou para Saga, notando que o rosto do irmão já não transparecia raiva, mas receio.

Kanon vacilo diante dos olhares sobre si.

- É-é um homem – Disse acenando para Afrodite, que já estava de pé, fitando calado os acontecimentos – É um homem atacando uma menina. O Mestre tem que saber disso.

- E saberá – Aioros se virou para Afrodite – Mas acho que você mesmo, Afrodite, deveria falar. E desta forma, também, tentar se defender.

Afrodite suspirou. Agradecia mentalmente, por Kanon não ter atacado com seu poder. Ou Saga. Seria devastador o ódio daqueles dois. Mas em sua cabeça martelava a questão que não queria calar: O que aquela menina representava para Saga? E agora o mais intrigante: Porque Kanon tomara as dores da serva?

- Afrodite – Dohko se aproximou – Quer ir até lá? Ou prefere esperar a moça?

Afrodite lhe olhou por um tempo que não soube determinar quanto foi, mas por fim, ao fitar Miro, respondeu:

- Eu espero a menina – Disse sorrindo enquanto passava o dedo na ferida, virando o olhar para Kanon – Seja o que for, falaremos juntos com o Mestre.

Kanon serrou os dentes de uma forma tão bruta que lhe doeu o maxilar.

- E talvez Saga queira ir junto – Disse fitando o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos com o mesmo sorriso.

Saga fechou a mão e, de queixo erguido, lhe olhou frio.

- Pode ter a certeza disso.

Continua...


	10. angustia

O que poderia ser mais irritantes do que ter vergonha de algo que não teve culpa? Dora se sentia assim: irritada e com vergonha.

Sentada em um jardim que ficava no caminho para o Santuário pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido.

Como iria encarar as pessoas que a viram naquela situação? Como iria olhar aquele homem que de uma forma surpreendente não conseguia odiar por inteiro.

Sim, percebera que não o odiava, mas não sabia explicar o que era, pois que o medo que sentia dele havia se tornado menor depois daquele contacto. Afrodite poderia lhe ter matado aquela hora. Conhecia sua fama. Mas ele não o fez.

Sentiu o rosto corar ao lembrar de como ele estava quando tudo aconteceu. Miro o olhou de um jeito estranho e, só agora percebeu o que ele estava pensando. Não apenas Miro, como Shura.

Levantou alarmada. O que poderia acontecer depois?

A passos largos rumou até a entrada do Santuário, onde cruzou com dois soldados, que não deram pela sua chegada.

- Realmente o Cavaleiro de Peixes teve sorte – Um disse rindo. – Se fosse o Saga, estaria morto.

- Tudo por causa de uma serva. Os cavaleiros de ouro realmente estão loucos de tanto treinarem...

Não precisava saber mais nada. Tinha plena consciência que era a causa do que quer quer tivesse acontecido.

Chegou na porta de Aries afobada e sem fôlego. As pernas latejavam de forma irritante, já sem força.

- Dora – O chamado a fez olhar para a menina que vinha correndo de dentro do templo.

- Corra para o salão do mestre – Thalia disse lhe pegando por um braço – O Cavaleiro de Gêmeo e o de Peixes estão a tua espera.

- O que houve?

- Não sei bem – Disse lhe conduzindo para cima – Mas é serio.

Dora mordeu o canto do lábio superior antes de tomar fôlego para subir.

Tinha que chegar rapidamente no 13º Templo e esclarecer as coisas. Não tinha idéia do que falavam para o Grande Mestre e começava a ficar assustada. Precisava daquele emprego se quisesse voltar para perto dos amigos nas próxima ferias.

Seria uma catástrofe para a adolescente se Saga dissesse algo que a fizesse o Grande Mestre lhe mandar embora. Sabia que as intenções do cavaleiros de gêmeos eram boas, a única coisa que fazia era ser gentil e agradável consigo, mas de uma maneira que Dora se sentia até constrangida, pois ao seu ver era tudo sem nexo.

Não dava pelas casas que passava e nem se alguém estava em seu caminho. Foi com grande alivio que chegou no 13º templo e vira que o sentinela já estava a espera que aparecesse, pois assim que subiu o ultimo degrau ele abria a porta e lhe anunciava para os presente.

Respirou fundo e entrou pela porta, deparando de novo com o homem de mascara sentado no trono e dois homens que reconheceu como Afrodite e Saga, ajoelhados na frente deste, demonstrando respeito.

Sabia que era o que deveria fazer, estando sempre atrás da alta elite de Athena.

Assim que se sentiu devidamente próxima, ajoelhou olhando para o chão.

Ouviu o homem no ponto mais alto fazer um som com a garganta dando a entender que levantasse o rosto para lhe fitar. Assim o fez.

- Dora – Começou – Coisas desagradáveis me chegaram aos ouvidos.

A moça corou violentamente, fazendo Shion suspirar.

- Afrodite já disse o que tinha a dizer – Disse fazendo o homem mais a frente rir internamente.

Afrodite estava louco para ouvir o que ela falaria. Será que ela o acusaria? Menina tola, devia estar feliz com esse pensamento errado ao seu respeito. Se envolver com uma serva seria contra seu código, sua honra.

Olhou para Saga ao seu lado. Estava irritado. Por mais que procurasse não conseguia compreende-lo.

Saga já não se dava ao trabalho de tentar ser compreendido. Tinha suas prioridades e isso não poderia ser influenciado por ninguém. Nunca se deixou levar por ninguém. Apenas por uma pessoa, que no geral poderia ser considerada a causa de sua perdição. Mas nada ali lhe segurava além da certeza que Athena mereça ser protegida e a sua gratidão pelo perdão que obteve sem dificuldades.

Dora balançou a cabeça positivamente a espera que o homem de mascara prosseguisse.

- Quero saber o que você tem a dizer. – Shion olhava a moça vacilar. Não esperava que a situação chegasse a tal ponto. Tinha esperança de Afrodite mudasse o suficiente para poder carregar a armadura de Athena de cabeça erguida como o resto de seus companheiros. Que não causasse problemas a esse ponto.

A final o que Saga disse não era apenas Chocante, era grave. E estava na esperança que fosse um mal entendido.

- Foi um mal entendido – Dora disse surpreendendo a todos. Viram a moça suspirar fundo antes de recomeçar – Acho que também estive mal naquela noite. Disse coisas que não deviam ser ditas por estar irritada. Peço desculpas.

Saga se levantou e voltou-se para a menina ainda ajoelhada. Não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar, mas mentir não era a melhor solução para por Afrodite na linha. Mirou o outro ainda ajoelhado que mantinha os olhos no homem sentado no trono com um ar ausente.

Talvez ele também estivesse surpreso.

- Dora – Disse fazendo a moça lhe fitar – Você não tem que ter medo. Pode dizer a verdade.

A moça olhou nos olhos de Saga. Sempre tão triste, tão distante. Agora não sabia dizer se o que sentia por si era raiva por estar protegendo o outro.

Retribuiu o olhar. Não queria magoa-lo. Tinha a esperança que ele compreendesse.

- Não estou mentindo – Disse voltando-se para aquele homem que lhe causa uma estranha sensação – Eu também errei. – E dito isso deu a entender que não tinha mais nada a declarar.

Shion por sua vez não tinha o porque de castigar alguém, até porque, pelo o que entendeu um magoou o outro. E de certa forma não acreditava que Afrodite iria tentar fazer algum mal para aquela menina.

"Absurdo" – pensou. Ele mataria ela como quem mata uma mosca. Mas daí...balançou a cabeça negativamente, de leve.

- Pois bem – Disse se levantando – Então parece que tudo não passou de um engano. Podem ir. – Completou fazendo um gesto suave com a mão.

Dora não conseguia encarar Saga, saindo o mais rápido que pode, sendo seguida por Afrodite, que se movia silencioso.

Saga fitou Shion pensativo.

- Não entendo – Sussurrou.

- Não há nada para entender – O grande mestre disse suavemente, mas autoritário – Saga, não poderá mais te-la como protegida – Disse fazendo Saga franzir a testa – Isso é contra as leis do Santuário. Você não fez o juramento que caberia mais do que você está fazendo.

- Mas Mestre...

- Nada de "mas" – Shon perdia a suavidade da voz. Aquele era o Mestre do Santuário de Athena falando com um Cavaleiro, não um companheiro de batalha falando com outro – Dora está bem, não precisa mais de sua proteção. O que você tem que fazer agora é dizer a verdade ou deixa-la entregue a sorte.

Saga apertou os punhos e serrou os olhos com pesar. Moveu os lábios duas vezes antes de conseguir dizer:

- Sim Mestre.

- Pois que assim seja – Shion disse quando percebeu a decisão do Cavaleiro de Ouro – Agora temos que nos preocupar com os preparativos da festa de honra dos Cavaleiros. Vocês têm que estar preparados.

- O que é essa festa? – Dora que fora interrompida no meio do caminho por Thalia e Ster, era bombardeada pelas duas com o euforismo contagiante de ambas.

Essas não responderam de imediato, esperando o Cavaleiro de Peixes, passar determinado por elas, seguindo para sua casa. Afrodite não se dera conta pelas duas que chegaram, fitando por instante a moça que o defendera a pouco.

Decidiu não pensar nisso, por enquanto. Iria fazer o que tinha para fazer, e depois, quem sabe, saberia o porque daquilo tudo.

As moças, com o olhar estreito acompanhavam o homem que agora descia as escadas, um tanto aliviadas.

- Podemos falar perto do bosque – Thalia disse como se fosse um segredo.

Ster limitou-se a segurar no braço esquerdo de Dora a conduzindo.

- A Festa é em honra dos Cavaleiros de Athena – Disse Ster de forma entusiasmada – É uma grande festa, na qual acontecem jogos e musica. É quando tem o grande mercado na vila. Hefesto participa na ultima comemoração, ao por do sol.

- Ultima comemoração?

- Sim – Thalia começou antes que Ster lhe tirasse essa oportunidade – Os Cavaleiros de Ouro oferecem vinho ao deus Hefesto e é ai que pode acontecer.

- Você tem que estar preparada – Ster disse de forma estranha, que fez Dora desconfiar.

A final o que tinha que ver com isso.

- Não entendo...

As duas riram ao mesmo tempo olhando para a cara de Dora.

- Dora, Dora. Você será a protegida de Saga.

- Ham...?

- Os Cavaleiros de Athena não podem ter uma relação fixa, tipo um casamento – Ster começou olhando para o céu já avermelhado com o por do sol – Mas são homens, e precisam de alguém que lhes conforte. – Voltou-se para Dora, que mantinha a testa franzida – É na ultima cerimônia que o cavaleiro diz quem será a sua protegida, se assim o quiserem.

- Em outras palavras: sua mulher – Thalia disse animada.

Dora arregalou os olhos. Seria o que estava pensando?

- Sua..mulher...?

A mais velha se aproximou segurando Dora pelos dois braços para que esta não escapasse de lhe fitar. Estava tão seria que chegou a assustar a moça.

- Todo mundo sabe que você será a protegida de Saga – Disse num sussurro.

Thalia se aproximou com um sorriso.

- Você não pode se recusar, Dora.

Assustada Dora se remexeu para que Ster a soltasse. Quando conseguiu o intento, se afastou atordoada.

- Do que estão falando?

- Ainda não entendeu...?

- Não – Disse indo para trás – Isso é ridículo. Ele não sente nada por mim.

- Então porque ele faz tudo que faz por você? – Ster indagou com desdem – Ele nunca se importou com nada a sua volta, muito menos uma serva. Mesmo quando foi Mestre...

- Chega – Disse de forma ríspida. – Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ouvir isso – Não esperou reacção, saindo correndo.

As duas lhe fitaram intrigadas.

- Ela se ofendeu – Thalia disse fitando a moça que sumia de vista.

- Ela é estranha. Recusar ser protegida de um Cavaleiro de Ouro – Ster falava mais para si mesma que para a outra – Só pode ser louca.

- Loucura – Dora dizia enquanto corria para a 12ª Casa. Tudo aquilo era uma loucura. Agora estavam dizendo que ia ser mulher de um homem que mal conhecia só porque ele decidiu ser gentil.

Só poderiam estar louca. Não que fosse um sacrifício. Qualquer mulher imploraria para ficar com o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, pois de trás daqueles olhos distantes e tristes se escondia uma boa pessoa, disso tinha certeza. Para além que não era cega. Conseguia ver a beleza daquele homem, mas não sabia como explicar, sentia como se fosse algo que não estava ao seu alcance, e nem o queria.

Suspirou quando chegou na porta de entrada. Como se aquele fosse seu único problema.

Entrou apressada, passando rapidamente pelo salão principal e pela sala bem organizada, indo directo para a cozinha.

Ali era seu lugar e estava aliviada de ficar ali sozinha. Alivio que durou pouco quando ao passar pela porta se apercebeu que alguém estava sentado na mesa.

Fitou-o com relativo temor, pois seus olhos tinham uma frieza fora do comum. Desprezível era o que todos pensavam, mas Dora via algo mais. Ele tinha algo mais.

Com um copo de vidro que continha um liquido vermelho na mão, fitou a recém-chegada de cima a baixo.

Apesar de todo seu esforço, o facto dela não lhe ter acusado de nada para o Grande Mestre era um enigma tão grande quanto o interesse de Saga de Gêmeos por sua pessoa. Mas não era apenas isso que se dera conta.

Ao contrario do que alguma vez lhe aconteceu, aquela moça não lhe despertava o interesse mortal que as outras despertavam. Não tinha a mínima vontade de machuca-la pelo simples facto de sentir seu coração pulsar de uma forma que lhe causava um certo nojo.

Era ridículo se curvar perante aquele sentimento tão primitivos, que o deixava sem acção durante um tempo precioso. E agora ali estava ela de novo, lhe roubando aqueles instantes.

Levantou da cadeira e colocou o copo sobre a pia, virando e a fitando novamente.

Ela ainda não havia se movido. Estava estática e isso começava a lhe irritar.

- Porque? – Indagou de repente como se ela ja soubesse do que se tratava.

- Porque o que? – Dora se mostrou confusa. A conversa com Ster e Thalia ainda lhe pairava na mente bloqueando o resto.

Afrodite estreitou os olhos claros, com um pouco de irritação. No que tanto pensava?

- Porque não me acusou? – Tentou se conter.

Dora se surpreendeu. Mexeu os lábios um pouco antes de conseguir formular a resposta.

- Eu já dei o motivo...

- Você desmaiou – Disse ríspido, assustando a moça – Eu poderia ter feito o que bem entendesse com você – Por fim deu um sorriso malicioso que fez Dora corar.

Agora estava começando a gostar. Seu jogo estava começando a dar certo.

Dora se surpreendeu com tal revelação. Como poderia ser? Sabia muito bem que aquele homem não gostava das servas. Não suportava se quer olha-las. Ela era uma serva...

- V-você n-não faria nada com uma serva – Sussurrou vendo ele dar um passo em sua direcção. Ainda sorria daquele jeito que a deixava sem acção...com um pouco de medo.

Apesar do pânico que percorria seu corpo, não conseguia recuar ao homem que dava mais alguns passos em sua direcção.

O cheiro de rosas que saia do corpo dele lhe deixava extasiada. E belo...como ele era belo. Nunca imaginara que iria encontrar alguém com tanta beleza, que não tivesse exposto pelas luzes ofuscantes de Flashes, saindo na capa das revistas, que sabia reconhecer que na sua maioria contavam com quilos de maquiagem e photoshop.

Aquele homem não precisava de nada daquilo. Era sua natureza ser tão belo como uma rosa selvagem. E ter tantos espinhos...

Afrodite estancou a poucos centímetros de Dora. Ela não era o padrão de beleza na qual procurava nas poucos mulheres que dormiam em sua cama. Era pequena, com o corpo bonito por certo, mas nada que chegasse perto de um corpo de uma beldade. Era uma menina tímida e quieta. "sem sal" ao seu ver.

Mas olhando para ela, seu corpo começava a reagir de forma diferente. Seus pensamento e sentidos davam um sinal que desprezava.

E aquele rosto de menina.

"Quase que poderia ser sua filha" – uma voz interior o atormentava

Não, não podia. Afrodite de Peixes não teria filhos pois achava que provavelmente não fariam jus a sua beleza.

Em um gesto calmo mas rápido passou os dedos pela face esquerda de Dora, deslizando de cima a baixo, fazendo a moça fechar os olhos de leve.

"Vai feri-la com seu veneno" – Ouviu dentro de sua cabeça, fazendo retirar a mão rapidamente.

Antes que Dora abrisse os olhos ele já havia passado por ela e saido da cozinha.

Em passos rápidos correu para a porta do templo, para conseguir alcançar aquele que saia as pressas da Casa de Peixes.

- Saga – Chamou do alto da escada, fazendo o outro que estava no meio do caminho voltar o olhar no mesmo instante.

Os olhos verdes do mais velho se estreitaram em direcção a Afrodite que tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu não tenho culpa dela ter desmentido você – Disse alargando o sorriso.

- Preste atenção, Afrodite de Peixes – Disse apontando para o Cavaleiro que perdia o sorriso – Dora não é uma serva qualquer. É bom você se lembrar disso.

- Acredito que sim Cavaleiro de Gêmeos – Disse com seu ar superior – Por isso...

Sorriu da expressão do outro que esperava pelo fim da frase. Mas Afrodite não estava disposto a completa-la, virando de costas para partir.

- Afrodite!!!

- Se está te incomodando em algo – Disse ainda de costas – Espere até os jogos – Virou de forma a olhar o outro de soslaio – Tentaremos resolver isso.

Saga ergueu a cabeça, compreendendo.

- Então que seja – Disse – Mas não vai te adiantar de muito.

- Que? – Indagou, mas ficou sem resposta. O outro já entrava pela porta de Aquário.

Se perguntava o que Saga queria dizer com aquilo.

Dentro do peito um dilema que não conseguia resolver. Lhe incomodava o facto de Saga ter tanto interesse pela sua serva, mas também não queria pensar nela...se preocupar com esses assuntos tão idiotas.

Bufou baixo, resolvendo que iria tomar um bom banho antes de ir comer algo. Não, ia fazer melhor. Sairia e voltaria acompanhado como a muito não fazia. Acompanhado com alguém que estava dentro daquilo a que chamava beleza.

Incompreensível o acto de Afrodite, era como Saga via tudo aquilo. Provavelmente o ultimo jogo doentio daquele sujeito que não sabia porque queria entrar em seu caminho.

Andando a passos duros e determinados, não dava pelas casas que passava, até estancar na porta da sala de gêmeos, dando de cara com Kanon sentado no sofá.

Parecia que o irmão já o esperava, sabendo de algo.

- Saga – Disse após examina-lo de cima a baixo – O que pretende fazer na comemoração.

Saga estreitara os olhos ao perceber que Kanon tentava pescar algo. Molhou os lábios com a língua de forma a das tempo de formular uma frase coerente.

- A ultima cerimônia...

- ABSURDO!!! – Kanon interrompera com fúria, assustando o gêmeo – Você vai dar com a caçapa no pé. – Disse gesticulando de forma agressiva.

Saga se recompos.

- Não preciso seguir tudo...

- Isso é contra as leis.

- Apenas se você ou ela disserem algo. – Disse hesitante. Não estava convicto. Ir contra alguma lei do Santuário o fazia se sentir novamente um traidor.

- Nem você acredita no que está dizendo – Kanon falou com um expressão seria. Caminhou lentamente até o irmão colocando as mãos nos ombros deste.

- Me sinto arrependido de te-la trazido para cá – Disse suspirando.

- Não deveria – Kanon disse de uma forma dura e correcta, que fez Saga lhe fitar sem entender – Aqui ela está bem.

- Até quando? – Saga se afastou do irmão com um pouco de violência – Estar perto de Afrodite não é seguro. É apenas uma menina...

Kanon engoliu a seco antes de falar:

- Seja como for, mesmo que você fizer o que pretende, nada garante que não deixara de ser.

Vira o irmão fechar os punhos.

- Você não conseguirá ir contra as ordens do Mestre e as leis do Santuário – Kanon ignorou a ira do irmão – Nós somos Cavaleiros. As leis são claras para nós. Pense bem – Dito isso se voltou para a entrada do corredor deixando Saga, ali parado, de pé, pensativo.

Conhecia muito bem o que o irmão lhe disse. As ordens dadas aos cavaleiros era incontestável. Não conseguiria fugir do peso da responsabilidade, pois carregaria ainda mais o peso daquilo que fizera e ela acabaria sofrendo mais do que o que era preciso.

Sua mente corria em imagens de um passado que não tinha mais volta, assim como as lembranças que atormentavam Shion nos últimos tempos.

O Grande Mestre pensara em conversar com Dohko sobre isso, mas sabia que ele falaria palavras doces, e que depois, talvez sozinho, aquela duvida o consumisse também. Não poderia fazer isso com o amigo.

- Senhor, Shion – Ouvia a voz fina a serva lhe chamar – Mandou me chamar?

- Sim – Disse com sua voz potente e imperiosa – Mande chamara a serva que está em Peixes. Diga para ir ao jardim lateral do 13º templo. – E dito isso fez um sinal para a serva se retirar.

Não se convencera com a resposta da moça. Algo estranho se passava e queria saber o que era que atormentava tanto seus dois cavaleiros.

Sem pressa caminhou para onde tinha marcado o encontro, vendo que brisa balançava as arvores ao fundo. As borboletas brancas tentavam seguir seu curso. Sorriu antes de levar a mão a mascara retirando-a. As vezes sentia falta de ter aquele vento batendo em sua cara. Caminhou mais para o meio do jardim, onde parou e fechou os olhos.

Coo era bom saber que tudo estava em paz. Como era bom saber que Athena estava salva de qualquer perigo.

Uma paz que era quebrada apenas por intrigas humanas. Bobas, que poderiam ser resolvidas com palavras.

Dora não sabia que era causa de algumas angustias, mas sabia que causara alguns problemas quando chegara. Afrodite sempre reclamando. O olhar de Kamus como se estivesse sempre lhe reprovando.

Agora o chamado do Grande Mestre, lhe fazia, novamente, tremer na base. Porque seria que sentia que seu emprego estava sempre em risco. Desse jeito era um martírio continuar ali.

Avistou o jardim, por fim e, ali estava ele, de pé...de costas. Os cabelos esverdeados balançavam com o vento, enquanto com uma das mãos, virada para cima, parecia querer agarrar algo invisível.

Sorriu ao ve-lo. Aquela imagem lhe trais paz, deixando seu corpo dormente.

Shion percebendo que era observado, resolveu se virar, esquecendo de recolocar a mascara que segurava em uma das mãos.

Foi um gesto lento e gracioso, que combinava com o sol e o vento. Uma combinação harmoniosa.

Dora apreciou aquele movimento, até fitar bem o rosto dele. Pasmou.

Sim era ele. O homem de seu sonho.

Só então Shion se deu conta que estava sem a mascara, mas a expressão dela era de pânico?

- Dora?! – Fez vendo-a recuar assustada.

Não ela não estava recuando, estava caindo.

Correu agarrando a moça com cuidado, se surpreendendo quando ela colocou uma mão em seu rosto.

- Eu te conheço – murmurou.

**Continua...**


	11. No caminho certo

Os olhos castanhos da menina pareciam distantes. Miravam o belo rosto a sua frente, mas ao mesmo tempo bucavam algo em sua memória.

Não percebia que o homem a sua frente estava espantando. Shion também tentava lembrar do rosto da menina. Como ela poderia lhe conhecer? Ele não lembrava de seu rosto. Ela era tão nova...ele provavelmente não era vivo quando ela era criança.

Ambos absortos em sua memoria, procurando respostas a toda aquela confusão, mas ela não vinha. Shion, definitivamente não se lembrava daquela menina. Dora não conseguia compreender porque aquele homem aparecia nos seus sonhos assim como as rosas.

- O senhor me defendeu dele – murmurou, acordando Shion, que se surpreendeu mais.

Estreitou os olhos.

- De quem? – Indagou sentando-a na grama com cuidado.

Colocou-se abaixado de frente para ela.

Dora suspirou.

- Ele tinha cabelo longos – Começou, perdendo o olhar em um ponto qualquer, tentando ver o detalhe da cena – uma armadura negra, com asas – Fechou os olhos – Te maltratava...mas a rosa...

Shion arregalou os olhos. Ainda não conseguia lembrar direito, mas algo na históriaera familiar.

- Rosa...? – Murmurou.

Dora sorriu ainda de olhos fechados. A imagem dele voltou com um sentimento de saudosismo.

- Albafica – Disse, fazendo os olhos violetas de Shion se mostrarem por completo.

Não precisava questionar quem ela estava falando, pois a imagem de seu antigo companheiro de batalhas veio em sua mente como um raio.

Não sabia o que dizer. Procurava em sua memória algo que trouxesse a imagem da moça em seus braços, mas nada ocorria.

Não adiantava procurar. O rosto delanão era familiar, mas a cena descrita começava a tomar formar em sua lembrança.

Sim...foi na batalhacontra Hades. Albafica morrera naquela batalha. Mas como ela sabia dele?

- Dora!!! – Acordou a moça, que lhe fitou envergonhada por aquele pequeno delírio. – Como sabe de Albafica? Melhor – recomeçou abanado de leve a cabeça – O que você sabe?

Dora ficou confusa com o interesse daquele homem. Tão confusa quanto achar o rosto dele familiar. Tão familiar que lhe fazia sentir em casa.

- Dora!?

- Tenho sonhado com ele desde que meus pais decidiram vir para Rodório. – Disse sem convicção.

- Sonhado? – Shion murmurou para si mesmo.

- ...

Na cabeça de Shion começava a se formar o cenário.

Os fios que lhe seguravam o corpo deixando-o sem vontade própria foram cortados pela rosa negra de seu companheiro. O alivio e a sensação de liberdade lhe fizeram suspiras olhando para o companheiro ensanguentado pela batalha anterior. Ainda lembrava das palavras dele:

- _Desculpe ...por haver chegado tarde...Shion!?_

Sim, havia mais alguém quando ele fora salvo por Albafica. Mas como...?

Shion mirou mais uma vez a menina. Saga havia indicado aquela moça por uma razão, sem saber que... Sorriu de leve

Havia alguém que chorou mais do que os outros a morte do Cavaleiro de Peixes.

Internamente Shion estava aliviado. Então era isso. Ela chorou tanto pela morte dele, dizendo que não queria ver mais ninguém morto, mas aquele choro era para ele. Ela tinha perdido aquele homem para sempre.

Moveu a cabeça negativamente. Não, não havia perdido. Ela estava cumprindo o que prometera

_- Shion – Ela chamou o homem que rapidamente se aproximou da cama onde ela estava. _

_Tinha feito de tudo para mantê-la bem, como Albafica faria._

_- Já se passou muitos anos, não é!? – Ela disse com um sorriso fraco._

_Shion assentiu._

_- Para mim foi ontem – Ela continuou surpreendendo o homem loiro._

_Shion não sabia explicar como ela conseguira viver tanto após ter tocado no corpo imóvel e ensanguentado de Albafica. De ter chegado perto do ouvido dele e ter murmurado algo, que no seu intimo, tinha curiosidade de saber o que havia sido dito. Nunca perguntara nas vezes que fora vê-la para saber como estava._

_E agora, depois de muito tempo, ali estava ela, deitada quase imóvel, com algumas partes do corpo coberto por feridas que faziam lembrar lepra, como alguns da aldeia diziam._

_Mas Shion sabia que só agora o corpo dela reconhecia o perigo que foi ter chegado perto do sangue do Cavaleiro de Peixes._

_Suspirou. A final, não fazia tanto tempo assim. Apenas 10 anos. 10 longos anos, no qual parecia que todos ali não haviam se recuperado por completo. Muito menos ela, que nunca tentou se aproximar de ninguém. Em sua vida, apenas havia lugar para aquele que pereceu na batalhacontra Minos._

_Fitou mais uma vez a moça, que tinha os olhos fechados. Estava quase na hora de sua partida. Mas no entanto e, mesmo, com a dor que deveria estar sentindo, parecia calma...arriscaria afirmar que ela estava feliz._

Agora, talvez, estava compreendendo o ela dissera para Albafica quando se debruçou sobre o corpo deste.

- Mestre?! – Dora chamou se afastando um pouco e se preparando para se levantar.

O Mestre a acompanhou no movimento.

Dora não poderia deixar de pensar que aqueles sonhos tinham um fundo de verdade, apenas não conseguia entender o porque de sonhar com tudo aquilo. Mas compreendia que bastava ver o tal homem da rosa para que as coisas pudessem começar a fazer sentido.

Shion continuava fitando a moça, intrigado.

- O Senhor conhece Albafica? – Disparou de repente, deixando o loiro sem reação.

Shion suspirou pensativo.

- Conheci – murmurou.

Dora estranhou.

- Conheceu?! – Inclinou-se para olhar os olhos do homem que desviou o olhar.

Viu-o suspirar.

- A muito tempo – Ele completou.

Dora estranhou ainda mais. Então aquele homem existiu. E as rosas...

- As rosas...?

Shion sorriu, voltando o olhar para ela.

- As rosas pertenceram, um dia, a ele – Disse ainda sorrindo de um jeito melancólico.

- Não estou entendendo – Ela falou sem ser necessario. Estava estampado em sua cara a sua duvida...sua confusão e, Shion, procurava as melhores palavras para dizer o que era tudo aquilo. – Senhor Shion?!

O loiro lhe fitou. Estaria ela preparada para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer? Estava tão certo do que se tratava, mas tinha medo que ela não compreendesse e, de alguma forma, quisesse fugir.

Isso seria grave para a situação em si e para outra na qual ela também estava envolvida. E como se não bastasse a confusão com Saga, agora mais essa.

Nunca imaginou que ela voltaria dessa forma.

Mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

- Depois lhe explicarei – Disse se recompondo enquanto colocava a mascara em seu rosto. Issofez Dora compreender que ali estava o Grande Mestre impondo toda a sua autoridade. Suspirou desanimada. – Eu lhe chamei por outra razão – recomeçou se afastando um pouco. Precisava de tempo – Era, quanto a festa em homenagem aos Cavaleiros deAthena. Você já deve ter ouvido falar!?

- Sim – Respondeu desanimada.

- Nesse caso, você irá acompanhar Afrodite – Disse convicto. Não que essa tenha sido sua primeira opção, pois que seria Saga quem iria ser acompanhado pela moça, mas devido as ultimas revelações mudara de ideia e, com satisfação.

Dito isso não esperou a reação deDora para se retirar. Deu um sorriso por de tras da mascara com a ideia dela estar de volta. Era como se recuperasse algo de precioso. Se ela estava de volta, Albafica se encontrou sempre próximo.

Dora ficou um tempo parada vendo figura imponente se afastar. Ele sabia muito sobre o que estava acontecendo e por alguma razão, que não conseguia saber o porque, ele escondia.

Ficou ainda mais desanimada ao saber que iria ter que comparecer na tal cerimonia. As amigas haviam lhe explicado mais ou menos como aquilo funcionava, na perspectiva de lhe dizer claramente quais eram as inteções do Cavaleiro de Gémeos com sua pessoa.

Suspirou mais uma vez, e começou a caminhar para a Casa de Peixes. Agora ia ter que acompanhar aquele homem tão desagradável. Lá estava ela pensando nele de novo. Ele a irritava em muitas coisas. A sua beleza fora do comum, que ao seu ver era camuflada e não realçada pela maquiagem que o deixava, nojentamente, mais feminino.

Será que ele notava que aquilo le fazia parecer uma mulher?

Riu sozinha ao se perguntar tal coisa. Talvez ele quisesse mesmo parecer uma mulher.

De onde vinha tinha muitos "homens" que não mantinham sua masculinidade intacta e que não se sentiam atraídos por mulheres.

Ao pensar tal coisa o coração doeu, como se levasse uma espetada. Não gostava de pensar assim. Não poderia ser assim.

"Porque não poderia ser assim?" – Se recriminou. Ele lá sabia de sua vida.

Ficou com raiva de pensar assim. De sentir coisas incompreensível. De, volta e meia, estar pensando nele.

Passou pela porta de entrada e atravessou o salão pisando duro, quando estancou na outra porta que dava acesso a sala com um sofá confortável.

Sobre este estava Afrodite.

Se aproximou com cuidado vendo que o homem de cabelos molhados, dormia pesadamente. Ressonava baixinho, dandoa Dora a impressão de ser mais novo do que era. Tão lindo e perfumado, se remexeu um pouco, assustando a moça.

Sorriu ao perceber que ele estava tranquilo. Se aproximou para sentir melhor seu cheiro.

A roupa branca e leve que cobria seu corpo completava de forma agradável a cena, que deixavaDora hipnotizada.

Não se dava conta dos passos que dava em direcção do belo homem.

Já não controlava o próprio corpo. Havia uma força que lhe atraia para cada vez mais próxima daquele sofá. Uma corrente que atravessava seu corpo, acorrentando sua alma e a puxando com calma para perto da respiração descompassada de Afrodite, que começava a ficar um pouco agitado, deixandoDora um tanto apreenciva.

Ouviu murmurar algo que não conseguia identificar o que era. Mas pela expressão que se formava em seu rosto, não deveria estar vendo imagens agradáveis.

Não admirava. Como poderia ver imagens bonitas, tendo uma alma tão fria e calculista?!

Quando se deu conta, já estava um pouco debruçada sobre o homem, tentando entender o que ele falava.

Se sentia frustrada por não saber o que lhe atormentava. Pelo menos alguma coisa lhe atormentava, tirando aquele ar insuportável de superioridade.

Ele tinha parado de falar, voltando a respirar calmamente, de forma uniforme. E dentro de seu peito algo se aquietou, mirando-o com mais profundidade. Sorriu ao imaginar que agora ele estava bem...seguro.

Em um gesto simples, mas rápido, passou as costas da mão no rosto brando de Afrodite, que de um salto lhe agarrou o punho sem abrir os olhos.

Dora tentou saltar para Trás, mas não conseguiu, perdendo o equilíbrio e, caindo sentada no chão.

Afrodite, ainda segurando em seu pulso, abriu lentamente os olhos e, muito sério lhe fitou.

Dora moveu duas vezes o lábio, sem conseguir dizer nada, o que não surpreendeu Afrodite, que deu um meio sorriso.

Sabia o quanto era atraente, mas aquela situação era um prato cheio para a confusão que estava pretendendo arrumar com Saga. Não sabia o que ela significava para ele, mas ao seu lado da situação, ela era a razão para acabar com sua pasmaceira.

Antes, conseguia se divertir com as raras mulheres que encontrava, mas agora, parecia tudo muito igual. Por vezes tinha vontade de se isolar do mundo com medo estúpido de chegar a ferir alguém. A coisa mais absurda que poderia passar em sua cabeça, pois se tinha uma coisa que lhe agradava, era ver a cor de um sangue fresco, tão belo como o desabrochar de uma rosa vermelha.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo? – Indagou friamente.

- Desculpe– Dora sussurrou.

Afrodite estreitou os olhos, fitando cada detalhe da expressão apavorada da menina.

Ela era tão simples e transparente, que poderia ler cada temor em seus olhos. Como poderia ser assim: tão frágil. Aquele não era um local para pessoas como ela. E justo ali em sua casa.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, enquanto via a menina se recuperar e levantar e, ai que se deu conta que ainda segurava o seu pulso.

Hesitou antes de souta-la.

Dora desviou o olhar, ficando rubra.

- Peço desculpas. Não era minha intensão. Apenas queria dizer que estou de volta.

Afrodite estranhou.

- Eu se quer sabia que tinha saído – Disse com desinteresse.

Dora recuou tentando finjir que não se importou com a indiferença do dono da casa.

- O Grande Mestre me chamou – Recuou mais, vendo a expressão dele mudar repentinamente.

Afrodite ergueu o queixo, não se importando parecer evasivo.

- O que ele queria?

- Falar sobre a comemoração – Se sentiu estranha respondendo simplesmente, pois até parecia que se davam bem.

Afrodite não disse nada, continuou lhe fitando como quem espera uma continuação óbvia.

Dora demorou alguns instantes até perceber isso.

- Ahm...disse que acompanharei o senhor – disse sem olha-lo.

Afrodite sentiu como se uma pequena corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo levantando os pelos de seus braços. Uma excitação estúpida, na qual não conseguia compreender. Como tudo que vinha acontecendo dia e noite em sua vida. Nada parecia fazer sentido, mas, de uma sensação cómoda ao mesmo tempo.

Então ela iria lhe acompanhar?! Que fosse. Tinha mais com que se preocupar.

- Pode ir – Disse fitando a moça, rapidamente, virar no próprio corpo e ir para a cozinha.

Ficou ali parado sem prestar atenção no barulho do prato que caia e estilhaçava no outro cómodo.

Os sonhos cada vez mais vivos, mais presentes, lhe incomodavam. Minos lhe assombrava, por vezes em rostos desconhecidos, com um unico objectivo: lhe desfigurar.

E suas rosas. No meio delas uma que brilhava mais do que todas juntas. Solitária.

Esfregou o rosto com as mãos e levantou. Mais uma vez ia tentar esquecer. Pensar apenas na comemoração.

Comemoração essa que assombrava as noites de Saga com uma duvida cruel: Se o que ia fazer era o certo. No seu caminho sempre escolhera caminhar por onde houvesse menos obstaculos, utilizando outros para tirar as pedras da estrada. Mas agora não tinha como escapar. Ou mentia e se afundava cada vez mais, como Kanon estava farto de avisar, ou dizia a verdade, correndo o risco de ser olhado torto por todos que, com alguma dificuldade, lhe perdoaram.

Mal sabia ele que Kanon, também, temia esse evento. Porque agora que as coisas começavam a ficar no seu devido lugar, acontecia isso!?

Parecia que tudo de ruim que acontecera com ambos ainda não havia terminado, e temia pelo irmão.

E agora essa comemoração tão próxima.

Suspirou cansado, enquanto de aconchegava na banheira de agua quente. Algo lhe dizia que ia ser uma longa semana.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas a facul está me tomando muito tempo. Não sei quando vou colocar o próximo capitulo - (não vou dizer que vou demorar século mas vai demorar)**

**Queria agradecer a quem está acompanhando e principalmente a quem tem mandado reviews me dando animo de continua-la.**

**Nina - Fico feliz que você esteja acompanhando. Muito obrigada.**

**KriKa - Realmente as coisas vão começar a esquentar para valer.**

**Até agora foi uma ambientação...mas a hora da verdade está muito próxima e quero que saia tudo direitinho. Saga, Kanon, Afrodite e os outros vão ter uma comemoração inesquecivel, na qual engloba confusão;)**

**Esse capitulo foi meio parado, pois era necessário, mas o próximo toma ritmo.**

**Beijos.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	12. Pedras no caminho

Sentia que seu corpo flutuava nos lençóis quentes que lhe envolviam. Mais uma noite que conseguia passar sem se sobressaltar com aquelas imagens aterradoras, envoltas em sangue e desespero e, por esse motivo, não tinha vontade de abrir os olhos e pensar que tinha coisas para fazer.

Mas um incomodo no estômago lhe fez mudar de ideia. Estava esfomeado e precisava urgentemente seguir o cheiro bom que vinha, provavelmente, de sua cozinha. O cheiro de suas rosas que durante toda a semana lhe perturbou, não faziam diferença agora. Começavam, novamente, a lhe agradar.

Se espreguiçou enquanto sorria, e se preparou para levantar. Essa era a semana que todos esperavam e, desta forma, já estava tudo pronto. Não pensava que iria viver para ver esse espectáculo novamente e, ali estava ele.

A sensação era tão boa, que tinha vontade de ser simpático com quem encontrasse. E isso espantou a moça da cozinha, quando ouviu um sonoro "Bom Dia" vindo da porta.

O coração de Dora quase saiu pela boca ao se voltar para Afrodite, que com apenas uma calça larga e tronco nu, entrava, majestoso e radiante, em direcção da mesa já preparada, com todo o apetrecho que tinha direito.

Cada minimo detalhe do corpo daquele homem era perfeito. A pele muito branca lhe dava um ar de um nobre de tempos já esquecidos e seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito que a moça sentiu as pernas bombearem, corando nas bochechas.

Ela estava profundamente agradecida, nesse momento, por ele não reparar nas servas.

Passava despercebido ao Cavaleiro de Peixes, que, de um certo modo, gostou de vê-la com aquela reacção. Assim como não passou despercebido como ela estava bonita naquela manhã. Quer dizer, na medida do possível.

Tão frágil, tinha um rosto normalmente apavorado, como aquele que contemplava agora, de forma discreta.

Via se mover de um lado para outro, carregando coisas, limpando outras, enquanto levava sua comida a boca e bebia de seu café com leite de forma lenta e descontraída.

Hoje era seu dia. Não precisava se preocupar com treinos, ou reuniões. O que tinha que pensar é que não poderia sair de casa, ou ter contacto com qualquer pessoa até o anoitecer.

Desta forma fez o que lhe competia: ficara no 12º templo, tendo contacto com a única pessoa que lhe era permitido estar: a serva.

Após o café deitou no sofá da sala para aproveitar aquele momento de descontracção.

- Prepare meu banho – Disse der repente, quando a moça entrou com as mãos ocupadas de toalhas lavadas, pela sala. Afrodite, deitado no sofá, de olhos fechados, não se moveu para dar a ordem.

Dora suspirou baixo. Bem lhe pareceu que a simpatia do homem era um momento distinto e fugaz.

Murmurou um "sim" e se dirigiu para o enorme banheiro anexado ao quarto principal.

Aquilo era bom de mais para ser verdade.

"Estava mesmo vendo que não poderia ser" – pensou se recriminando por ter gostado do comportamento de mais cedo do Cavaleiro.

Se sentia tão estúpida por as vezes pensar nele de um outro jeito. De um jeito que não era o dele. Esperando algo mais, como se ele devesse algo.

Balançou negativamente a cabeça, enquanto ouvia a agua que corria para encher a banheira.

Ele não devia nada. Ele era o que era. As pessoas não mudavam do dia para a noite. Ele não gostava de servas, ou qualquer outra mulher que não seguisse um padrão de beleza divina.

- ele só gosta daquelas que são maravilhosas – Ster disse com raiva.

Talvez ela tivesse seu coração aberto para ele. Ela era bonita e, no entanto, ele se quer se dava ao trabalho de lhe olhar.

Seu coração apertou. Ao pensar assim sentiu alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo...se ele não olhava nem para Ster...

A agua que enchia a banheira fazia um barulho agradável, fazendo o corpo de Dora amolecer, assim como com a névoa húmida que tomava o local, embaçando o espelho sobre a pia, deixando, assim, sua imagem retorcida.

Os olhos castanhos fitaram a imagem desfocada, sem muito interesse. O melado e a humidade já não lhe fazia diferença. As paredes de azulejo eram rapidamente substituídas por colunas, que deixavam um espaço aberto e bem iluminado.

No seu intimo sabia onde estava: No salão principal da Casa de Peixes.

_Em suas mãos um pano branco bem lavado, no qual sabia que tinha que ser entregue ao dono da casa._

_O cheiro de rosas daquele local lhe agradava tanto, quanto a ideia de rever o homem que lhe cobrira com aquela capa, para que não se molhasse enquanto corria para levar flores ao Patriarca._

_Soubera naquela mesma tarde que a grosseria que ele fizera a sua pessoa não permitindo que se aproximasse para agradecer, era, simplesmente, a forma que encontrara para não magoar as pessoas com seu sangue contaminado pelo veneno de suas rosas._

_Um homem tão belo quanto aquelas flores perfumadas, no qual era rodeado pelo espinho do medo de magoar um inocente._

_Seus pés subiam as escadas sem pressa. O dia de treino fora cancelado e, o que lhe restava era se preparar para a ronda que faria mais logo pela vila Rondorio._

_Suspirou ao chegar na porta de sua Casa, onde sabia perfeitamente que encontraria alguém no salão principal._

_Estreitou os olhos. O cheiro de suas rosas a atrairiam para uma morte dolorosa. Isso fez seu coração apertar de forma que lhe doeu, fazendo seus pés agirem rapidamente o levando para dentro do templo._

_Ali parada estava ela, de costas, com sua capa nas mãos. Suspirou aliviado._

_A menina ao sentir a presença atrás de si, voltou-se sorridente._

_Os olhos castanhos dele cruzaram com os verdes brilhantes. Internamente sorriu por ela estar ali. Era como se todo o sacrifício que fizera até então valesse realmente a pena, só por um simples olhar daquela doce menina._

_Agasha via naqueles olhos castanhos um brilho tão profundo e teve a certeza de que era por sua causa. O vazio da solidão foi sendo preenchido por um sentimento que ainda não sabia identificar o que era._

_Ela sorriu confirmando o tanto esperado. Em suas mãos o pano branco tremelicou com a brisa que soprou da entrada principal, chamando a atenção do homem que se manteve imóvel até então._

_A moça então caiu em si._

_- Vim devolver vossa capa – Ela dissera cheia de cerimonia, lhe tirando todo aquele sentimento que saiu aos poucos do peito, deixando novamente o "eu" vazio e impenetrável._

_Ele continuou lhe fitando a espera de um próximo acontecimento. Talvez um movimento._

_Este veio logo em seguida, em passos decididos em sua direcção._

_- Não se aproxime! – Ordenou friamente._

_A menina a sua frente retraiu por segundos, voltando logo em seguida a uma postura mais leve. Não chegava a descontracção, mas ali na frente dele, sabia que poderia estar sempre safa de qualquer perigo._

_- Prefere que coloque onde? – Indagou ainda com respeito._

_- Sobre a mesa – Ele retrucou sem perder a pose. Com a cabeça indicou a mesa redonda perto da entrada para o jardim._

_Vira ela virar de costas para depositar o pano no local indicado, ouvindo um som surpreso sair da boca dela._

_Estranhou._

_Com grande surpresa vira-a correr para dentro do jardim. Um acto tão inesperado que demorou para perceber o que ela estava prestes a fazer._

_De um salto correu para junto dela agarrando a tempo o pulso fino e delicado, a centímetros de uma de suas rosas vermelhas._

Ainda na sua frente a imagem fraca da rosa que tanto lhe atraiu, não percebendo o pulso que era agarrado com força.

A aflição ainda em seu peito, era claramente demonstrado no descompassar de sua respiração pesada.

Na sua cabeça não parava de ouvir a voz que dizia que ela iria se magoar. Só de pensar no facto dela ter algum tipo de ferimento, sentiu um calafrio que lhe arrepiou os pelos dos braços.

Foi quando os olhos verdes se mostraram castanhos e a estatura da menina se alterou levemente.

Piscou algumas vezes antes de perceber que estava no banheiro de sua casa. Sua mão agarrava o pulso da moça com força, quase quebrando-o. Soltou-a quando ouviu o gemido baixo desta.

Demorou alguns minutos até compreender que estava diante da serva que fora preparar seu banho, ficando confuso. Apenas dispertou totalmente quando sentiu os pés molhados pela agua morna que começou a transbordar da banheira.

Rapidamente correu para a ponta da banheira branca e fechou a torneira dourada.

- Incompetente! – Disse com convicção.

Suspirou ainda deixando a raiva acumulada em seus nervos, voltando-se com violência.

A moça deu um pequeno salto para trás, com o movimento brusco. Afrodite não.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Desculpe...

- Quer alagar a Casa de Peixes? – Exasperou sem gritar, apenas com raiva, ignorando o pedido da menina – Será possível que não faz nada direito? Será que é tão burra assim? – Terminou gesticulando com agressividade, não reparando nas lágrimas que se formavam no canto dos olhos dela.

Ele não elevava a voz, mas dizia com tanta convicção que Dora sentiu o corpo tremer. Como explicar que durante aquele tempo não estava ali naquele banheiro? Estava longe. Mas ele não ouviria.

Tremelicou o queixo tentando conter o choro, para não dar o gosto aquele homem que continuava a exasperar algo enquanto gesticulava, mas Dora já não ouvia. De um pulo saiu correndo aos prantos, deixando um Afrodite pasmo e ainda mais irritado.

- Virou as costas – murmurou serrando os punhos – Ousou me virar as costas...uma serva...me deixou falando sozinho – estreitou os olhos.

Seu corpo balançou num movimento hesitante. Cogitou ir atrás dela e mostrar o que acontecia com quem desrespeitasse o belo Cavaleiro de Peixes, mas decidiu continuar ali, fitando o nada.

Algo lhe perturbava mais que isso, como a questão de como havia chegado ate o banheiro sem se dar conta? E quem era aquela moça que vira com sua capa nas mãos?

Suspirou pesadamente com a frustração de não ter a resposta que precisava. Antes Minos vinha para lhe tirara a paz de suas noites e agora isso: Um acontecimento tão ridículo de preocupação por uma menina besta que não tinha o menor noção do perigo que suas preciosas rosas proporcionavam.

Bufou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Devia de facto estar com sérios problemas, pois se preocupar com uma bobagem dessas não era coisa de sua excelência, para além de não dar pelo tempo passar.

Em breve estaria na hora de comparecer no 13º templo para saber o que estaria programado pelo Grande Mestre.

Desistiu do banho ao ver toda aquela bagunça, pensando que aquela menininha iria ter que arrumar tudo e, rápido.

Engoliu os desaforos que ainda passavam pela sua cabeça para dizer para a maldita serva e se dirigiu para o quarto onde se atacou na cama, fechando os olhos. Não tinha a intenção de se demorar, apenas descansar sua incomparável beleza, mas adormeceu.

_Novamente se encontrava entre suas rosas, que tremelicavam com a brisa quente que passava rápido, sem mover muito dos fios de seus cabelos compridos._

_Respirou fundo, tentando sentir a intensa fragrância de suas flores, mas não conseguiu, estreitando os olhos. Impossível! A distância que estava era praticamente impossível não sentir o perfume doce daquelas rosas mortíferas._

_Fitou mais uma vez seu jardim. Estava diferente. Suas rosas não lhe pareciam tão bonitas como antes. Isso lhe assustou um pouco._

_Como se no fundo de sua alma soubesse que algo espreitava atrás daquele jardim. Olhos lhe secavam por tanto tempo que perdera a noção do perigo que representavam. Olhos já conhecidos de outros sonhos._

_"Maldito!" – pensou._

_Ele estava ali a espera de um movimento falso para lhe agarrar no rosto e lhe desfigurar. Mas onde ele estava?_

_Começou a procurar pacientemente em cada canto do recinto florido, mas nada encontrou. Mas aquela sensação de vigia não lhe deixava, fazendo seus músculos entrarem em pequenos choques, causando uma dormência incómoda perto da base de seu pescoço._

_Mais uma vez passou os olhos pelas rosas. Ali no meio, uma rosa que se destacava. Mais brilhante…mais vermelha…com mais espinhos…mais viva._

_Ali, bem por cima dela formava-se uma névoa negra que tomava mais e mais forma. As asas foram as primeiras a aparecerem por completo._

_Já sabia o que esperar…ele estava vindo. Se preparou para atacar antes que ele tivesse tempo, porem seu corpo paralisou com o simples levantar do cosmo dele._

_- Adeus Cavaleiro – Ouviu sua voz grossa, seguida de um enorme poder que emanou do corpo já nítido, destruindo tudo a sua volta e jogando seu corpo contra um pilar._

_Sentiu as costas pressionarem contra o mármore, o destruindo parcialmente._

_Não sentiu dor, apenas fitou as rosas sendo arrastadas pela força do poder do juiz do submundo. Mas ela, aquela rosa que chamou sua atenção, permanecia ali…intacta e, isso, lhe deu orgulho._

Sorriu, abrindo os olhos com calma até ouvir a voz de Shion.

Este comunicava por cosmo que todos deveriam comparecer no 13º tempo em meia hora.

Estranhou. Supostamente não deveriam sair dos respectivos templos, até o final da tarde. Seu coração começou a acelerar no peito. Seria o princípio de uma nova guerra?

De súbito a guerra contra Hades lhe veio em mente, junto com tudo que fizeram para enganar o deus do submundo. Engoliu a seco. Aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que queria passar novamente.

Tinha seus defeitos, mas só de pensar em se passar por traidor de Athena já lhe dava um nó na garganta.

Suspirou enquanto se levantava. Tinha que estar preparado para fazer os possíveis para protege-la.

Athena poderia estar mais uma vez em perigo e deixar mais uma vez a tarefa para os cavaleiros de bronze seria humilhação de mais.

A elite de Athena passada para trás por cinco garotinhos! Balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto caminhava para a porta do 13º templo.

Ali, para sua surpresa já estavam quase todos, com excepção de Mu e Aldebaran. Começou a se perguntar se estava de facto atrasado, para não ter percebido a passagem de todos pela sua casa. Mas estes não pareciam preocupados com isso.

Assim como sua indagação de a pouco sobre uma possível guerra, a mesma aflição transparecia nos rostos e comentários de todos.

- Bem me pareceu que estávamos muito tempo em paz – Miro comentou levando um aceno positivo de Shura.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – Mascara da Morte fitou a grande porta principal que estava fechada, enquanto estralava os dedos da mão direita.

- Boa tarde – Mu cumprimentou enquanto se aproximava na companhia de Aldebaran que acenou sendo correspondido pelos de mais.

- Sabe de algo? – Aioria fitou Mu, que apenas sorriu.

- Não faço a mínima ideia.

- Bom, não adianta nada ficar com especulações – Dohko disse se encaminhando para a porta e fazendo-a abrir – Vamos ver! – Completou entrando.

Não tardou para que os outros lhe seguissem.

No trono, senado de forma imponente, Shion fitava cada uma que se aproximava e pousava um joelho no chão, de cabeça baixa.

- Espero não vos ter assustado com o chamado – Disse se erguendo.

Dohko o fitou intensamente.

- Não é habito...

- Nesses eventos – Shion completou com um sorriso por de trás da mascara – O facto é que desta vez os Cavaleiros de Ouro não se limitarão a estar no ultimo cortejo antes da cerimonia de encerramento.

- Como assim? – Aioros estranhou.

Muitos dos que estavam ali nem se quer sabiam o que iria acontecer na cerimonia de encerramento, além do que ouviam sobre esse festival desde crianças.

- Vocês, também, terão que participar nos jogos em honra a Athena – Disse imperativo.

- Mas Mestre – Miro começou – Isso seria injusto.

- Desta forma pode até perder o sentido da competição – Shura não se conteve.

- De qualquer forma – Shion ignorou – Não será na competição normal entre os restantes cavaleiros – Disse para a estranheza de todos – Vocês competiram entre vocês.

Um rumor baixinho se iniciou, mas foi contido com um simples aceno do Grande Mestre.

- Não serão todos – Se encaminhou para o trono onde sentou calmamente. Deu um suspiro pesado. Na verdade não estava muito certo do que estava fazendo. Com um sinal para a porta lateral uma serva que carregava um grande vaso pintado com figuras vermelhas, entrou silenciosamente.

Os presentes acompanharam a bela moça de cabelos cacheados negros, que a tempos trabalhou na casa de Peixes, antecedendo a actual serva. Em suas mãos um Plike (2) ornado pela figura de Perseu segurando a cabeça da Gorgona Medusa.

Por momentos os Cavaleiros presentes não compreenderam.

- Dentro desse vaso estão os nomes de todos – Shion disse – Vou tirar quatro papeis de dentro do vaso e estes serão aqueles que participaram na modalidade de pugilato.

- Pugilato? – Miro se surpreendeu.

Logo Pugilato?

- Mas Mestre...

- Não se preocupem Cavaleiros – Shion sorriu – A luta será entre vocês.

Mais um rumor irritante se levantou, acabando rapidamente com um simples levantar de mão do Grande Mestre.

Com um gesto simples abaixou a mão enfiando-a dentro do vaso, que amaldiçoo por ter boca estreita de mais. Pensou que não conseguiria tirar a mão, mas com jeitinho tirou-a com um pequeno papel.

Todos olhavam com expectativas. Alguns até com uma certa vontade de participar outros nem tanto.

- Saga – A voz de Shion acertou o cavaleiro em cheio.

"Era só o que faltava" – Pensou com pesar.

Mas antes de conseguir demonstrar seu descontentamento outro papel havia sido tirado do vaso e a voz de Shion logo anunciava.

- Aioros – Disse com um sorriso.

O moreno nada disse ou esboçou qualquer reacção. Não hava porque se preocupar. Pensava que seria como nos treinos.

- Shura – Mais uma vez era anunciado um nome.

O moreno não pareceu se preocupar. Tal como o melhor amigo estava até interessado nessa nova experiencia.

- Afrodite – Fora o ultima nome que atraiu a atenção de todos ao belo homem que estreitou os olhos.

Pensou em reivindicar. Pugilato era um atentado a sua integridade, pondo em risco tanto trabalho em se manter intacto de qualquer ferimento.

Shion sabia exactamente isso, mas fizera um sorteio limpo e não seria justo com os outros fazer um segundo sorteio.

- Espero que entenda – Disse ao Cavaleiro de Peixes que parecia mais branco que o habitual.

- ... – Foi a resposta contrariada.

Não havia o que entender. Teria que andar aos socos com Shura, Aioros ou Saga em uma arena onde ficaria exposto a um monte de pessoas reles apenas porque Shion tivera uma ideia de girico.

- Amanhã começaram os jogos – Shion anunciou – Os de mais continuam com o ritual. Enquanto à vocês quatro – Apontou para cada um - As 14h terão que estar na arena se preparando para combater.

- Sim, Mestre – Responderam em conjunto.

- Podem ir – Anunciou.

Todo estava de doidos naquele Santuário. Agora o Shion com essa ideia de faze-los participar em um dos eventos. Ridículo sendo que eram considerados os mais fortes dentre todos que defendiam a Deusa da Sabedoria, ter que se prestar a isso.

Saga já não ligava. Já havia chegado o momento e um pouco de distracção, talvez, não fosse tão mal assim.

Não era preocupação como o que ocorria com Afrodite. Estava tão raivoso com o facto de ser seleccionado, que passara como uma bala pela sala de peixes se trancafiando no quarto.

Dora o chamara algumas vezes na hora da janta mas o Cavaleiro não se dera o trabalho de responder. Perdera totalmente a fome, sem contar com a presença irritante da serva.

Como de costume, quando existe pânico do dia seguinte, este chegava rapidamente e, as horas que antecedem o acontecimento indesejado passam voando.

Duas horas da tarde apontavam nos relógios das pequenas vilas e, aqueles que estavam na parte reservada da arena já estavam prontos para quando seus nomes fossem chamados.

No canto a esquerda, alguns que iriam combater se agrupavam cochichando sobre os quatro homens mais a direita.

- Provavelmente estão fazendo apostas sobre nós – Shura disse um tanto irritado.

Se sentia desconfortável por estar tão exposto. A única parte do corpo que não estava exposta era as mãos enroladas em faixa e, isso era exposição a mais para Shura e Aioros.

Saga não se preocupava muito com isso. Todos homens, nao tinha com o que se preocupar. Essa era a regra geral que vinha desde epocas remotas: Os participantes mantinham os corpos expostos sem dar margem a duvida de trapassa ou algo parecido. Por isso não entrava na arena nenhuma mulher.

- Nem mesmo as Amazonas? – Dora indagou sorvendo o líquido quente de sua xícara, enquanto via Ster sentar na mesa redonda acompanhando Dora e Talia.

- Nem as Amazonas – A mulher respondeu com um pingo de desprezo.

Isso significava que nenhuma mulher poderia vislumbrar o corpo dos Cavaleiros presentes e isso parecia estar incomodando Ster, que já reparara ter um fraco por algum Cavaleiro de Ouro. Só se perguntava se era um dos que estavam na arena para lutar.

De súbito a imagem de Saga veio em mente. Era muito belo de facto, mas por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia imaginar lhe tocando de nenhuma forma. Era bizarro! Talvez tivesse, realmente, algum tipo de problema.

Não que quisesse imaginar o homem nu...mas o facto é que se ela não conseguia imaginar havia mulheres que conseguiam.

Que ficasse só na imaginação, pois que a arena era local, pelo menos no festival, só para homens.

Um alivio para os participantes mais acanhados, como Aioros que não estava gostando de estar ali sob a mira de vários olhares quando entrou na arena na companhia de Saga.

A plateia que rodeava a arena se levantou para aplaudir e encorajar os participantes. Era incrivel como ali presentes estavam pessoas que se quer sonhavam em ver um cavaleiro de ouro de tão perto. Tudo bem que ali não usariam seus poderes, para o descontentamento de alguns, mas já era uma grande coisa estarem ali contemplando uma luta entre eles.

O lendário cavaleiro de Sagitário contra Saga de Gémeos...parecia até coisa do destino.

- Isso é constrangedor – Aioros comentou enquanto se colocava de frente para o adversário que apenas sorriu.

Saga não se preocupava em mostrar seu corpo. Sua preocupação com Dora era muito maior. Teria que fazer tudo direito de forma a livra-la de qualquer sofrimento no qual traduzia principalmente pelo rosto pálido do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Definitivamente ele não era uma boa companhia para ela.

As pessoas na plateia enquanto aguardavam ansiosas o sinal, cochichavam o quanto irónico era tudo aquilo. Algumas chegavam a discutir se o Grande Mestre não colocara Aioros contra Saga no torneio, de propósito.

Não importava. O sinal de que a luta deveria começar foi dado.

Ainda teve tempo de olhar para suas mãos com faixas. Não pode deixar de pensar que se ainda fosse Mestre as piores tradições eram as que continuariam, como o facto do adorno em ferro que cobririam os dedos, com vista a um Nokalt do adversario mais rapidamente.

- Vamos! – Aioros disse, fazendo-o acordar.

Avançou rapidamente e tentou lhe acertar uma direita, que conseguiu desviar a tempo, mas a esquerda veio em cheio em sua cara, fazendo desequilibrar e cair a alguns passos do outro, levantando a plateia que apoiava Aioros em sua suposta desforra.

A boca de lábios finos sangrou, enquanto mostrava um pequeno sorriso. Ah claro! Como poderia esquecer que no corpo a corpo Aioros sempre fora melhor.

Mirou o rosto do menino...sim menino, porque ele, dos anos que passaram depois de regressar a vida, chegara apenas aos 18 anos. Tinha um brilho inocente nos olhos como da última vez que o viu naquele fim de tarde.

Aioros esperava a reacção do adversário com paciência, se afastando um pouco.

Ah como Saga se arrependia de lhe ter feito tão mal. Talvez fosse o destino que o tivesse posto ali. Sim, provavelmente.

Se levantou e se preparou para atacar, recebendo um sorriso em troca.

- Como antigamente – Comentou baixo.

Era sua vez de atacar e assim o fez. Apenas dois passos e já alcançara o adversario, tentando depositar um soco, facilmente, defendido. Mais uma que pegara na costela de Aioros e o fizera curvar, completando o ataque com um gancho no meio do rosto moreno fazendo-o cair alguns passos a sua frente, sentado no chão, com a boca e o nariz sangrando.

Sagitário sentiu um impacto duro do chão.

_"Desconfio do Cavaleiro de Gémeos" – _Veio em sua mente com uma escrita de seu próprio punho.

Aioros sentiu uma pequena tontura antes de focar Saga que esperava que se levantasse. Estranhou a imagem repentina em sua cabeça.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente voltando a sorrir.

Saga voltou ao ataque, com socos mais rápidos que eram defendidos como Aioria podia.

- Você está cada vez melhor – Aioros disse, fazendo o outro voltar no tempo. O tempo em que os dois treinavam para serem cavaleiros e, em que, no corpo a corpo Aioros levava muitas vezes a melhor.

- Pode crer que sim – Disse sorrindo.

Aioros também começava a se empolgar. A figura a sua frente perdera a massa muscular assim como o rosto grave e sofrido, ganhando as formas anteriores de juventude, fazendo-o viajar ainda mais no tempo.

Agora revidava, acertando-o por vezes...mas Saga não se deixava abater.

- Não vai conseguir – Ele dissera.

- Você que pensa – Aioros respondeu meio a um soco que desferia no estômago de Saga.

Este se curvou, mas fora rapidamente jogado para trás. Não se dera conta do que o atingiu, mas tinha certeza que não fora a mão de Aioros.

- DESQUALIFICADO! – Ouviu gritar.

Só então se dera novamente pela plateia que gritava indignada. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelas laterais da arena de onde se ouvia vaias e exclamações, indo encontrar Aioros de pé, ofegante.

- Acho que me empolguei – Disse colocando a mão para trás da cabeça, esfregando a nuca, sem jeito – Desculpe, Saga!

Não tinha como não sorrir para ele. Também se empolgara ao estar como nos velhos tempos de despreocupação. Momento que lhe fez perder os maus pensamentos, por estar ali de novo.

Sorriu ainda mais.

- Parece que fui desqualificado – Disse ajudando o outro a se levantar.

- Parece que sim. – Saga respondeu se pondo de pé.

Seus olhos miravam os homens que acabavam de entrar na arena, sem esperar que se retirasse junto de Aioros.

Por longos segundos reparou no silencio que se fez entre todos que assistiam. Não precisava se voltar para perceber o que causava tal espanto.

Não havia quem não quisesse contemplar o Cavaleiro mais belo do Santuário de Athena. Por mais machistas que alguns fossem e, por mais que pudessem negar, o silêncio denunciava sua perplexidade diante de tal pessoa, que entrava majestoso, sem se importar por expor seu belo corpo.

- Não se pode negar sua beleza – Alguém suficientemente perto de onde Saga estava comentou.

- O que faz ele aqui? – Alguém indagou. Não era preciso ouvir o resto da questão para compreender que muitos estavam apreencivos por Afrodite.

Um homem de tal beleza participando em pugilato simples e brutal era um atentado a tal beleza. Definitivamente, ali não era um local para ele. E Afrodite sabia disso, transparecendo em seu olhar e sua expressão corporal, que se mostrava com movimentos tensos.

Nem deu conta quando chegou no centro da arena onde Shura já estava posicionado.

Estreitou os olhos:

- Me acerte no rosto e, te enfio uma rosa na testa – Disse entre dentes, sem se abalar com a surpresa do outro.

Shura baixou de imediato a guarda.

- Pugilato... – Disse simplesmente – Onde é suposto te atingir? – Por fim mostrou uma certa irritação.

- Isso não é problema meu.

O espanhol pasmou. Mas quanta petulância do Cavaleiro de Peixes querer impor regras numa altura como aquela.

- Nem meu – Respondeu por fim, não dando tempo para mais conversas.

De imediato avançou com o punho serrado. Seu corpo mais esguio que o de Afrodite dançava uma dança estranha e rápida, de movimentos certeiros, que atingiam pontos específicos no estômago e nas costelas e, que raramente eram defendidos pelo adversário com precisão.

Afrodite a cada golpe recebido grunhia juntamente com aqueles que não aguentavam ver aquele ser que parecia tão frágil ser atingido com tamanha brutalidade.

- Força, Peixes – Uma voz possante que se revelou aos olhos de Aioros como um Cavaleiro de Prata se pronunciou levantando aclamações dos que estavam a favor de Afrodite.

Mas tal facto não era abalo para Shura que ouvia as aclamações mais intensas ao seu favor. Afinal a maior parte que estavam ali entendiam de comum acordo o que Afrodite merecia.

"Ele merece" – Shura pensou intensificando seus golpes.

Não queria de facto atingir o rosto do homem que por escolha de Athena ainda lutava do lado dos restantes cavaleiros. Ele não mudara nada e isso incomodava o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio de facto. Sempre tão arrogante...desde pequeno. Mas algo que parecia não ter mudado muito, também, era o facto de ele não ser muito bom no corpo à corpo.

Tanta prepotência...tanta arrogância...ele teria que se curvar. Seus golpes se intensificavam cada vez mais dando-lhe tanta confiança, que sentia-se atacando um saco de pancada que estava ali ao seu dispor.

Grande erro! Esquecera que Afrodite não gostava de perder.

Viu o punho fechado de Shura voar de encontro as suas costelas direitas. Tolo!

A pancada no rosto foi tão forte e precisa, em que a mão fechada de Afrodite encontrou o meio da testa de Shura que este ultimo voou alguns metros. As imagens rodopiaram. Seus ouvidos apitaram tão alto que não ouvia vaias que vinham das arquibancadas.

As cores se perdiam, dando lugar a escuridão.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Afrodite. Coisa mais tola pensar que a sua aparência ainda enganava alguém. Será que Shura, realmente, tinha caído no velho conto do indefeso?

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio continuava ingénuo. Olhou o corpo do Cavaleiro ser carregado para fora. Ok! Um pouco de elevar de cosmo não iria fazer um estrago muito grande, ía! Alargou mais o sorriso.

Os dois homens que carregavam Shura cruzaram com Saga enquanto a plateia clamava por uma vingança a traição de Afrodite. Ele não se importava que todos ali tivessem sentido o seu cosmo quando aplicou aquele golpe traiçoeiro.

Se posicionou no centro da arena esperando que o recém-chegado fizesse o mesmo.

Os olhos claros de Afrodite cruzaram com os estreitos de Saga.

Pensou em cada minuto que aquele homem tão traiçoeiro passava com Dora na Casa de Peixes. Será possível que nada mudava aquele ser. Nem com tudo o que passaram fizera com que ele colocasse a mão na consciência?

A resposta veio com um inclinar leve de cabeça. Claro deveria estar orgulhoso por enganar Shura. Mas com ele, definitivamente, não seria igual. Não teria pena de ferir aquele rosto perfeito. Apesar que provavelmente já tinha reparado qual o seu ponto fraco.

- Então, Cavaleiro de Gémeos – Afrodite iniciou fazendo o outro fechar os punhos. Tinha certeza da ironia no seu titulo de Cavaleiro – Como será que você vai ser derrubado? Não cometa o mesmo erro de Shura.

- Não se preocupe, Cavaleiro de Peixes – Disse em um tom frio – Eu lhe conheço muito bem.

O sorriso nos lábios de Afrodite se alargou ainda mais.

- Não esperava outra coisa de um homem que já foi Mestre do Santuário.

Ah, maldição! Será que tinha que ser lembrado disso a toda hora?

Serrou os punhos. Não iria poupa-lo.

"Vai pagar" – pensou, avançando com rapidez e fazendo a plateia se erguer ruidosamente.

Afrodite viu o oponente vir com velocidade. Sabia que teria de mudar de táctica, pois, apenas defesa não resultaria com Saga que tinha consciência de ser bem mais rápido. A fúria do mais velho, empregue no punho serrado, acertava hora no estômago, hora no rosto de Afrodite que começava a sentir o peso do cansaço e do esforço que fizera para enganar Shura.

Mas aguentava muito bem esperando um momento oportuno. Serrou os dentes quando percebeu que o momento não chegava. Saga não parecia muito disposto a baixar a guarda. Sabia que Afrodite era matreiro na arte de pegar o adversário nos detalhes maus calculados. O mais velho levava vantagens em muitos aspectos. Era mais rápido e mais experiente. Tinha quase tudo a seu favor apesar do seu passado tão ou mais horroroso que o seu. Mas entretanto todos pareciam se quer lembrar que aquele homem calculou a morte da Deusa que eles deveriam amar e proteger. Enquanto ele, Afrodite de Peixes, apesar de toda sua beleza, ainda era olhado como um monstro. "Aquele que pegou Albion desprevenido sem se quer ser o adversário real em uma luta limpa".

Grunhiu ao sentir o peso da mão de Saga em seu rosto, jogando-o alguns metros para trás. Sentiu o sangue sair do lábio inferior em um corte que saia dos lábios entrando para a boca, quase atingindo a gengiva.

O gosto não era amargo, mas parecia ferrugem. Saga viu a língua do Cavaleiro sair da boca e raspar no corte sem nenhuma reacção de dor ou repugnância. Mas algo na cara do outro se deformou, provavelmente, por um pensamento negativo.

Havia ferido o seu rosto, por isso ele deveria estar pensando em uma outra táctica para se vingar. Estreitou os olhos verdes tentando premeditar o que Afrodite estaria tramando.

Mas não era isso que perturbou o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Sentiu pânico de seu sangue escorrer. Sentiu pânico por pensar que Saga teria, pela intensidade da pancada, ter ficado com o seu sangue nas mãos e, isso, pudesse de alguma forma magoa-lo.

E o pensamento que tivera a pouco? Pensar na forma que os outros lhe tinham em consideração! Que ridículo!

De repente, surpreendendo Saga, esboçou um sorriso simples baixando a guarda.

Saga recuou um passo, aumentando a distância entre os dois.

"O que está tramando?"

- Como se chama a sua fúria? – A voz de Afrodite saia calma, mas fria e superior.

- O que? – Saga estreitou os olhos.

Vira o adversário começar a andar ...não era em sua direcção. Começava a andar a sua volta, com uma certa distância.

- Como se chama a razão... – Afrodite erguia o queixo enquanto andava, vendo que o outro se posicionou numa postura erecta e altiva – A razão da sua fúria? – Não se intimidou, mas seu cosmo se elevou um pouco.

A plateia foi se calando aos poucos tentando perceber o que estava acontecendo. Os murmúrios dos que não se continham já não eram ouvidos pelos participantes.

- Do que está falando Cavaleiro?

Um som estranho escapou da garganta de Afrodite, acompanhado logo em seguida por uma risada fraca de deboche, que fez Saga fechar os dois punhos com força, se segurando da vontade que teve de derruba-lo na mesma hora.

- Dora – A voz de Afrodite saiu mais alto do que pretendia, como se o nome estivesse acumulado a muito tempo em sua garganta. Mas não se surpreendera tanto quanto o mais velho. Ficou satisfeito por ver a reacção do Cavaleiro de Gémeos. Estava certo! - Como pode se rebaixar tanto Cavaleiro de Ouro? – Afrodite estreitou os olhos – Se perder por uma serva...

- Cale a boca, Afrodite – Saga deu um passo em frente sem perceber – Você não sabe de nada. - Vociferou.

- Tem a certeza, Cavaleiro – O outro não pareceu se abalar com a reacção de Saga, que estreitara os olhos, mas que com tal afirmação, voltou a postura ofensiva – Vejo o quanto se preocupa com ela. Pena que é comigo que ela se encontra, não é!

- Afrodite...

- Saga – O Cavaleiro de Peixes mudara a tonalidade de sua voz, para algo tão serio e determinado, que Saga concluíra que levaria um sermão daquele "moleque" insolente – Deveria ter vergonha de tentar se envolver com uma serva.

- Você não é ninguém...

- Tenha orgulho Cavaleiro! Uma serva está a mercê de quem a tem...

Não pode terminar se quer seu raciocínio. O punho de Saga acertara-lhe na face direita, o jogando para a arquibancada, arrastando alguns da plateia e prensando um homem magrelo contra o degrau, antes de conseguir se sentar onde os que conseguiram se safar deixaram vazio. O rumor da plateia voltou, tanto mais para aqueles que sentiram o oscilar do cosmo de Saga, que em um subir e descer, envolvia seu punho com uma névoa azulada que hora parecia mais intensa, hora mais fraca.

- É isso mesmo... – Alguém gritou, para que as aclamações de um forte emoção no digladiar daquelas dois continuasse. Já não se importando com o rumo da conversa que muitos tentavam ouvir sem êxito.

Mas Saga não se esquecera. Afrodite fora longe de mais. E agora vendo o outro se recompor… de pé, só com um pequeno corte nos labios, no qual não conseguia se quer deformar a beleza daquele homem tão petulante, começara a se martirizar por ter trazido Dora para o Santuário. O relato de Miro naquela manhã de treino começava a ecoar na sua cabeça lhe dando uma pequena dor na vista.

Já não controlava seu cosmo. Afrodite, que lhe fitava com interesse ainda da arquibancada percebera que o pugilato simples e limpo terminara ali. Fosse o que fosse que Saga estava pensando, talvez a temida guerra particular dos cavaleiros de outro teria inicio. Não se preocupou deixando elevar seu cosmo.

**Continua…**


	13. Decisão!

O silêncio que se fez, até então, no recinto começava a dar lugar a um murmúrio irritante que fora aumentando até o clamor fervoroso por uma batalha que quase todos entendiam ser de proporções maiores que o simples desporto pedia.

Afrodite sabia que teria de mudar de táctica, apenas defesa não resultaria com Saga. O adversário era rápido e já não estava disposto a ir de acordo com as regras do jogo. Seu cérebro trabalhava a mil enquanto mirava o outro de olhar estreito e respiração alterada. Sabia que esperar pelo momento oportuno era pedir por uma derrota dolorosa, pois a raiva de Saga estava empregue em seus punhos e que este levava mais vantagem no corpo a corpo. Teria que ir em frente como pudesse. Seu cosmo elevou-se fazendo uma rosa aparecer em sua mão esquerda.

Mas não deu tempo de coloca-la em sua boca, a sombra do mais velho lhe cobriu totalmente, uma grande mão lhe agarrou no rosto e com brutidão lhe jogou de volta na arena. Amparando a queda de cara, sua mão esfolou nas grandes pedras do centro da arena, enrugando a pele, enquanto sangrava, e de um mortal se pôs de pé. Saga tomara seu lugar na arquibancada, não sentindo as palmadas alegres que lhe davam com alguma força nas costas, mostrando apoio ao feito.

Afrodite engoliu a seco.

- Você vai se arrepender, Afrodite – Saga disse alto, enquanto seu cosmo elevava-se

- Eu não vou perder – O Cavaleiro de Peixes respondeu, acompanhando o feito do outro.

- Isso não vale! – Alguém gritou do outro lado da arquibancada, mas mal pode ser ouvido, pois um estrondo de vozes e assobios começava rompendo o ar, enquanto uma outra rosa branca surgia na mão direita de Afrodite.

Saga estreitou os olhos. Era mais forte, mas o outro era mais matreiro, tinha que ter muito cuidado se quisesse lhe acertar sem que aquela rosa lhe perfurasse a carne. Se isso acontecesse seria o seu fim.

- Estou farto de você – Afrodite disse entre dentes – **BLOODY ROSE!**

Não uma, mas várias rosas brancas seguiram em direcção de Saga que ergueu a cabeça arregalando os olhos.

"Isso é uma armadilha" – Pensou. Sabia que apenas uma daquelas rosas era destinada para lhe acertar. Ergueu o rosto como quem procura, rapidamente, por uma brecha.

Os que se encontravam ao lado de Saga tentavam escapar, atropelando uns aos outros, aos gritos.

- **ANOTHER DIMENTION!** – Gémeos gritara. A escuridão que se formou entre as mãos de Saga aumentou tragando as flores enviadas por Afrodite…sem se deter.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos, quando percebeu que a mesma escuridão vinha em sua direcção. Puxou o ar com força pela boca quando se deu conta que o cenário a sua volta se dobrava como papel alumínio, fazendo em seguida seu corpo flutuar e cair com força no chão. Afrodite estava inconsciente e Saga se sentiu aliviado por isso, mas quando suspirou, sentiu uma forte dor no peito. Sua mão tremelicou enquanto era levada na altura de onde lhe doía. As vozes descontroladas com o euforísmo ficaram abafadas, enquanto seus olhos pesados fechavam. Não chegou se quer a ouvir a voz grave que anunciava o fim do torneio.

Seus sentidos iam e voltavam, podendo compreender que estava sendo carregado. O seu impacto de frente com o colchão confortável o fez despertar de vez. Antes que pudesse virar para ver o sucedido, a porta fechava atrás dos que o carregaram até ali.

Pensou que estava sozinho. Suspirou rolando e caindo de costas, atravessado na cama.

Mais uma vez suspirou sonoramente.

- Incrivelmente Shion não está chateado – A voz de Kanon o fez levantar e sentar na cama rapidamente. Viu seu irmão andar de um lado para o outro.

- hmmm

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO! – Por fim Kanon não conseguira se controlar. Vira Saga arregalar de leve os olhos e depois voltar a sua postura normal.

- Não grite Kanon. Minha cabeça está doendo.

- Imagino – Kanon deu uma risada irónica – Tenho certeza que Shion aplicou um poder forte em você.

- E Afrodite? – Indagou estreitando os olhos.

- Foi, também, carregado para Peixes. Você não esteve dormindo por muito tempo. Ele deve estar chegando lá…

Os olhos do outro estreitaram. Quem iria cuidar dele?

Dora se sentiu desesperada quando viu dois homens entrarem pelo templo carregando um Afrodite desacordado e ferido. E se sentiu ainda pior quando este foi atirado de qualquer forma sobre a cama e ouviu de um dos soldados:

- Agora é com você!

- Mas eu não sou médica – tentou protestar

- O mestre ordenou que apenas a serva ficasse com ele. Não temos nada com isso – Falou o mais simpático.

Não esperaram a reacção dela, desaparecendo pela porta.

A moça demorou para digerir o que foi dito. O homem, atirado na cama de bruços, permanecia nu o que chegava a ser constrangedor para Dora. Seus olhos castanhos percorreram o corpo imóvel. Os ferimentos que trazia não pareciam serem graves, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir medo por ele.

Hesitante, se aproximou, e tentando não fita-lo por completo, e com algum esforço virou-o. Rapidamente puxou o lençol que o cobriu na cintura para baixo. Correu para o banheiro de onde retirou debaixo da pia uma maleta branca adornada com uma cruz vermelha. Levou esta para junto da cama onde depositou em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira após afastar o candeeiro cor bege.

Mais uma vez fitou o homem ferido. Sorriu. Nenhum ferimento do mundo deixaria aquele homem feio.

Viu remexer um pouco murmurando algo incompreensível. Algo pesou em seu estômago ao pensar que ele poderia estar sofrendo.

Retirou o que era preciso da caixa de socorros e sentou na beira do colchão. Molhou um pedaço de algodão com água oxigenada e passou sobre o ferimento no ombro direito. O homem soltou uma baixa exclamação, fazendo Dora recuar. Foi quando reparou o quanto ele estava soado.

Novamente correu ao banheiro e pegou uma toalha. Ajeitou a toalha nas mãos e pressionando-a sobre a pele de Afrodite, tentando tirar o excesso que escorria no seu peito. Este se remexeu um pouco mais, resmungando.

- Não se preocupe – sussurrou sem pensar – Vou tomar conta de você.

Não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio ao perder seu olhar nos músculos bem definidos daquele homem perfeito. De pele muito branca e desacordado, a beleza daquele homem era uma perfeita tentação. Ele voltava a se remexer um pouco, dizendo algo que deveria ser na sua língua natal. Dora compreendeu que não adiantava de muito ficar por ali.

Decidiu aprontar as coisas para quando ele acordasse. O sol lá fora já havia se posto e ainda faltava preparar o jantar. Mas quando se levantou, pronta para sair, ouviu uma única palavra que compreendera com certo temor e surpresa:

- Minos! – Afrodite dissera voltando a murmurar coisas que Dora não compreendia.

O nome não lhe era estranho. No fundo de sua memória conseguia associar esse nome à aquele homem que agora sabia ter combatido com Shion…nos seus sonhos.

Sua vontade de sair do quarto esvaneceu com um sentimento de pesar. Voltou a sentar na beira da cama e com um movimento leve e rápido passou a mão pela testa suada do rapaz.

Foi quando reparou no vermelhão na face esquerda deste, no qual a maquiagem, já quase toda desfeita, desfigurava um pouco sua beleza única. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu até a cómoda para buscar os produtos dele.

Agradeceu mentalmente as horas que sua mãe despendera consigo a tentar explicar como se maquiar e desmaquiar. Horas mortas de inutilidade dado que não era muito dada a essas vaidades. Tentara diversas vezes explicar isso a doce Alexandra, mas ela não dava ouvidos, ria enquanto continuava suas explicações.

_- Um dia você vai precisar – Completava mediante a careta que levava._

"E não é que ela tinha razão!" – Pensou sorrindo, enquanto carregava o que era preciso para junto de Afrodite.

O homem parecia bem mais calmo e Dora tentava não fazer barulho enquanto colocava o que precisava no lugar onde a caixa de primeiros socorros, agora no chão, estava. Fitou o homem mais uma vez, antes de pegar no algodão e derrubar sobre este um produto pastoso. Mirou cada ponto do rosto a sua frente e com delicadeza começou a remover o que sobrou da maquiagem.

A face branca começava a ficar limpa do aspecto feminino, mostrando a Dora um homem belo por natureza. Não conseguia compreender porque um homem assim precisava daquilo para se sentir bonito. Ele não precisava de nada daquilo!

Sorriu. Apesar de alguns contornos delicados, principalmente do nariz, a masculinidade estava toda ali.

E alargou ainda mais o sorriso por pensar que era privilegiada ao vê-lo assim. Pensava que era a única que tivera essa sorte e se sentiu orgulhosa por isso. Ali deitado, tão calmo, tão vulnerável, olhou a boca do rapaz e sem se quer hesitar colocou o dedo indicador sobre ele.

Um toque leve…um simples toque que fez Afrodite despertar e lhe agarrar o pulso, abrindo em seguida os olhos.

A moça prendeu a respiração. Ficaram se encarando durante um tempo interminável ao ver da moça. O olhar dele era tão estranho, como nunca vira. Parecia não lhe reconhecer.

- Quem é você? – Indagou finalmente, ofegante. Parecia com dificuldades em respirar.

- Sr. Afrodite – Disse com temor. Teria ele batido a cabeça e não se dera conta. Queria examinar, mas ele apertou mais o seu pulso.

- Responde! – Ordenou entre dentes.

- Dora – Respondeu baixo, tentando inutilmente se libertar – serva…

- Não diga besteira! – Disse sem notar que ela se torcia – Você me persegue nos meus sonhos – murmurou.

A moça não conseguia compreender, mas por uma ponta se sentiu muito bem com a forma que ele lhe fitava. Sentiu que pela primeira vez ele lhe enxergava. Um olhar tão interessado que fez seu coração disparar, bombeando o sangue que corava sua face. Mas nem passava pela sua cabeça que não era sua imagem que Afrodite via. Ali, diante dele, estava uma mocinha de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos apanhados por um lenço em rabo-de-cavalo, enquanto a franja emoldurava o rosto pequeno de traços finos.

"Tão nova" – Afrodite pensou.

Sabia que estava com febre e que aquela imagem poderia ser fruto da sua imaginação. Algo guardado na penumbra de sua memória. Mas naquele momento não queria saber. Teria que aproveitar agora para saber quem ela era e o porque de invadir suas noite calmas enquanto a chuva caía ligeira, causando sentimentos confusos, que nem se quer sabia classificar.

Ainda a agarra-la pelo pulso, enquanto examinava seu rosto minuciosamente, procurava associa-la a um nome ou circunstancia.

Em um movimento curto, mas brusco, a puxou dando um tranco dorido no braço e Dora que gemeu alto.

- Me diga seu nome! – Ordenou mais uma vez.

Dora começou a sentir lágrimas a acumularem no canto dos olhos. Afinal era tudo o que fazia desde que chegou ao santuário. Chorar. Só agora se dera conta do quanto estava sendo infeliz naquele lugar. Graças a aquele homem. Começava a se arrepender de não ter seguido o conselho de Saga. Afinal porque não o entregara ao Grande Mestre?

- Eu já lhe disse, senhor, meu nome é Dora! – Respondeu entre dentes, tentando não deixar as lágrimas escaparem. Inútil, uma já rolava pela face.

A raiva que brotou no seu peito naquele momento começava a trabalhar, fazendo seus músculos contraírem. Tinha plena consciência que se ele tentasse lhe fazer mau não teria como se proteger só com os punhos. Procurou por algo que pudesse utilizar como arma. Mirou o candeeiro. Este poderia servir se Afrodite ficasse violento.

- Não seja tola – Afrodite disse afrouxando a mão que a segurava. Por momentos Dora pensou que lera seus pensamentos sobre se defender – Eu conheço bem a serva – Continuou com um olhar distante – Cada detalhe do rosto dela.

Dora se surpreendeu.

- Você vem para me deixar confuso – Disse voltando a antiga agitação – Depois de você virá Minos – Retorceu a face como se sentisse um rompante de dor – E eu não estou em condições para lutar.

Dora, pensando que ele estava distante, tentou se soltar mas, novamente, a mão de Afrodite se fechava com força, fazendo Dora gemer mais de susto do que de dor. Uma sensação rápida dado que Afrodite em segundos a soltou enquanto fechava, novamente, os olhos e caía no sono. Algo em seu cérebro se desligava e Dora teve vontade de chama-lo para ver se estava bem. Imaginou quem seria essa pessoa que lhe atrapalhava os sonos. Seria alguma mulher de seu passado? Ah! Não adiantava nada ficar ali se atormentando com isso. Muito melhor preparar as coisas para quando ele acordasse. De qualquer forma, não conseguiria saber de nada.

Suspirou desanimada.

De facto era melhor ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas, pois este sentimento, que já percebera o que era, pois que sempre que pensava em Afrodite sentia seu coração bater tão rápido que parecia querer sair do peito e correr para ele.

Mirou o homem mais uma vez antes de decidir sair.

Como sua vida mudara desde que chegara ali! E por agora se dera conta de que raras vezes se lembrava que aceitara aquele emprego para poder retornar a sua terra natal, para ver seus amigos. Se dera conta que cada vez menos pensava neles…não porque já não gostasse deles, ou por sentir que faziam parte de um passado, mas porque, por dentro, compreendeu que aquele lugar tomava um espaço muito grande no seu coração. Afrodite tomava…

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não queria!

Mas se voltasse para ver seus amigos e estes perguntassem o que fazia em Athenas? O que responderia? Mentiria? Não. Abominava mentir. Foi a melhor qualidade que seus pais lhe deram. Se havia algo que não conseguia fazer era mentir. E odiava que lhe fizessem o mesmo. Se tinha algo que para si era imperdoável era uma mentira.

Fechara os olhos com força, enquanto se apoiava no balcão da cozinha onde acabava de chegar. Sim, já havia se apercebido para onde lhe levava todos os sintomas em relação ao Cavaleiro de Peixes. Seu ódio havia se transformado na única coisa que não queria sentir para não se prender ali. Não precisava conversar com ninguém para sabe-lo. Sabia pelos filmes que assistira antes de sair de sua terra natal. Não que fosse uma garota romântica, mas nos filmes, até mesmo nos de acção, não dispensavam a representação de um louca paixão.

Não adiantava lutar. Estava começando a se resignar.

Preparou o jantar e deixou a mesa posta, indo dormir mais cedo que o habitual.

Afrodite não acordara até de manhã. Se sentia tão moído quando acordou na manhã seguinte, que teve dificuldades de se levantar. Mas seu estômago roncava e teve que se esforçar para se arrastar até a cozinha, onde encontrou Dora de costas para a porta.

Nada disse. Apenas se sentou a mesa e se serviu de um pouco de cada condimento que estavam ao seu dispor.

Dora tão pouco disse algo. Evitou de olhar para a imagem daquele homem para não corar, pois que a cena dele deitado na cama não lhe deixara nem em seus sonhos.

Não havia nada a ser dito. Afrodite lembrava vagamente de estar na presença da serva e, Dora não gostaria de ser lembrada de que ele sonhava com uma mulher desconhecida.

Então estava entendido. Ele passaria o resto de seu dia sem fazer grande coisa além de alguns desaforos que dispensava em relação a moça mais jovem e esta, cumpriria o seu dever tentando não rebater tudo o que saia da boca daquele ser insuportável. Claro sem nunca olha-lo de frente para não ganhar uma cor em sua face, demonstrando o quanto era vulnerável ao Cavaleiro de Peixes.

Lá fora, tudo corria como o previsto. O sol caminhava rapidamente pelo céu, enquanto as ruas cheias de movimento e risos se confundiam com o som alto da música que chegava como eco nas doze casas.

E assim como o dia a noite pareceu voar. Sem grandes surpresas, sonhos…uma noite tranquila como aqueles dois que compartilhavam o espaço de peixes não sentiam a muito tempo.

Apesar de ter custado tanto a pegar no sono, Dora conseguira descansar.

Na manhã seguinte começou a sentir, realmente, ansiedade antes mesmo de se erguer da cama. Sabia que seria neste dia que acompanharia Afrodite no dito cortejo dos Cavaleiros. Os nervos começaram a se mostrar com pequenos calafrios e fora aumentando para um dor incómoda no estômago.

Se levantou com alguma dificuldade e foi para o banheiro anexado ao fundo, depois do armário, perto da porta de entrada do quarto. Encostou de mal jeito a porta e rapidamente, sem fixar movimentos em sua memória, já havia aberto a torneira. O barulho relaxante da agua que caía com violência no azulejo, se faz presente. Suspirou enquanto se despia. Apesar de não ter olhado nenhuma vez para o relógio sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, sabia que dava tempo de tomar um belo banho antes de preparar o café para o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

Afrodite deveria ainda se encontrar no mundo dos sonhos, por isso não teria com o que se preocupar. Suspirou alto quando sentiu a agua morna cair sobre seu corpo…incomodou-se um pouco a princípio, tendo que encontrar um ponto na torneira que fizesse a agua cair mais quente.

Aos poucos sentiu o cabelo ficar molhado definitivamente, fechando os olhos para apreciar um bom momento de calmaria.

Não precisaria se preocupar com nada que não fosse o cortejo na companhia dos Cavaleiros de Athena e, foi pensando nisso que sentiu seu coração disparar. Não fazia a mínima ideia em como se comportar ou o que deveria fazer. Torcia para que Ster ou Talia estivessem por perto. Foi quando se lembrou que nem se quer sabia o que vestir.

Se sentiu um tanto incomodada pelo facto de estar debaixo de agua, de modo que se apressou a se lava e desligou o chuveiro. Com destreza se enrolou na toalha e caminhou para seu quarto, estancando na porta deste. Prendeu o ar, fazendo um pequeno ruído que chamou a atenção do homem que estava de costas, depositando algo sobre a cama de solteiro.

De imediato Dora viu os longos cabelos claros ondularem com o movimento. Os olhos, belos e frios, miraram sem pudor cada detalhe de seu corpo coberto apenas por uma toalha rosa, e Dora sentiu sua face queimar quando se deu conta de seu estado perante ele.

Os lábios do cavaleiro se abriram em um sorriso maldoso não condizendo com os músculos que teimavam em mostrar uma dor qualquer por esse simples levantar de canto de boca.

- V-vejo que está melhor! – Dora disse ainda desconcertada.

- Hmmmm – Foi a resposta de Afrodite, que permanecia com os olhos a percorre-la de cima a baixo.

- O senhor precisa de algo? – Indagou duramente, com a intenção de mostrar o incómodo do olhar dele.

- Apenas vim lhe entregar o que deve levar no cortejo – Por fim encarou a moça com seriedade, mas sem retirar o pequeno sorriso dos lábios. – Se vai me acompanhar tem que ir de forma a condizer – Completou dando um passo na direcção da moça, que recuou segurando a ponta da toalha que se soltara de onde havia sido presa.

Afrodite não se intimidou continuando na direcção de Dora, sem se preocupar que moça se mostrava receosa, dando passos atrás. O chão frio, debaixo dos pés da moça, mostrou que havia entrado, novamente, no banheiro. Mas via que o homem não se detinha, seguindo na sua direcção. Recuou mais alguns passos, quando sentiu a pia fria que a impedia de manter distância.

O rapaz não conteve uma pequena risada ao ver aflição no rosto de Dora, que quase começava a contornar a pia, mas não teve tempo para tal, pois Afrodite já estava diante desta a poucos milímetros.

Dora sentiu a face corar, não escondendo a surpresa por tal aproximação. A respiração da moça descompassou e mais uma vez Afrodite sorria convencido pelo efeito que poderia causar em outra pessoa apenas por se aproximar. Num gesto rápido e directo, as mãos fortes do Cavaleiro seguraram a mão delicada de Dora, que segurava a ponta da toalha. Apertou a mão dela com delicadeza e sentiu-a soltar a ponta da toalha, que se desenlaçou de seu corpo e escorregou de forma pesada para o chão.

A íris castanha se mostrou por completo, mas não conseguia mover um músculo se quer, enquanto mirava o rapaz de pele clara que lhe fitava de cima a baixo.

Sentiu que seus membros tremelicaram e por tal Afrodite pareceu acordar. Ergueu a outra mão e segurou o queixo da moça que se mostrava ainda atónita. Dora viu o rosto de Afrodite se aproximar devagar, ficando a milímetros de distância. Sentiu seu coração disparar enquanto se sentia atordoada. O cheiro de rosas era tão intenso, que quase conseguia sentir um gosto amargo na boca, como se tivesse engolido uma pétala vermelha.

Afrodite se quer piscava ao fitar os olhos castanhos a sua frente, ainda arregalados. Dora sentia um frio na barriga que subia e descia velozmente. Tentou se controlar, mas sem êxito, fechando os olhos de leve e abrindo um pouco a boca para poder respirar. Afrodite permanecia lhe fitando de perto. Por momentos reparou na beleza da moça. Nada de mais, tão simples como qualquer outra menina de sua idade. Traços delicados, corpo bem formado, provavelmente não com as curvas totalmente definidas como o de uma mulher. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de enlaça-la enquanto pudesse tocar seus lábios. Ela lhe pertencia. Não poderia deixar Saga a afastar…o que estava pensando? Ridículo!

Em um movimento leve e rápido desviou o rosto aproximando seus lábios do ouvido esquerdo da moça.

- Estamos quites! – Sussurrou, fazendo Dora arregalar os olhos. Mas antes que esta pudesse dizer algo já Afrodite estava na porta de saída do quarto e se perdia de vista.

Não soube definir o sentimento que atravessou com brutalidade seus membros enquanto se deixava cair sentada no chão. Raiva. Vergonha. Sentimentos que se misturavam e, que faziam-na perder a vontade de se levantar. Apesar do nó na garganta, não conseguia derramar uma só lágrima. Mais uma vez aquele homem conseguia lhe estragar o dia. Mais uma vez conseguira humilha-la. Porque ele tinha tanto prazer em fazer isso? Se sentia tão estúpida pela cena de a pouco, que um pensamento passou-lhe como um bom motivo para se levantar: Não se importava de ser protegida de Saga. Nem que fosse para se livrar de Afrodite. Esqueceria Afrodite…o arrogante Cavaleiro de Peixes, nos braços de Gémeos!

Absurdo! Talvez, nem mesmo ela esperava que tais pensamentos surgissem. Era impensado utilizar um homem como Saga…tão integro, para afrontar e esquecer Afrodite.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior com força, saltando em seguida com a dor forte que surgiu. Contorceu o nariz fazendo desaparecer aquela sensação incómoda na garganta e, num rompante, agarrando a toalha do chão que estava ao seu lado, levantou, se dirigindo para o quarto.

Estava decidida a não se deixar abater. Vestiu a roupa indicada para a ocasião e até se permitiu passar um pouco de maquiagem. O almoço já estava feito, bastava aquecer e foi o que fez. Comeu rapidamente e deixou a mesa posta para Afrodite. Voltou para o quarto, terminou de se arrumar e saiu para o salão principal a espera do seu suposto par.

Já estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Afrodite e riu ao pensar que deveria estar tratando do cabelo ou se maquiando. Tolo…como se precisasse daquilo.

"Aquela maquiagem faz ficar ridi…" não pode completar o pensamento, enquanto rodava no corpo na direcção da porta de acesso ao interior da casa. Dali saía Afrodite. Sua armadura reluzente, de capa branca esvoaçante. Os cabelo soltos um tanto ondulados combinando com os olhos claros que lhe pareciam bem mais brilhantes que o habitual.

Dora sentiu como se seu coração quisesse saltar pela boca. Ele caminhava tão decidido e Dora via o movimento do grande corpo masculino fazer uma dança sensual a cada passo. Ah, na verdade a tola era ela, por pensar que conseguiria de alguma forma esquece-lo. Odiava-o tanto como o amava e, ali estava ela babando pela imagem que se aproximava como se fosse um imperador. Ele não parecia lhe dar importância, mas mal sabia ela que Afrodite reparava bem em seu estado de graça. Levemente maquiada, o vestido branco que lhe assentava tão bem, comprido até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. A sandália rasteira e o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo por um belo lenço branco, que trazia ao Cavaleiro uma estranha sensação familiar. Um dejá vu inexplicável, pois sabia que aquela moça era diferente da que aparecia nos seus sonhos, mais ao mesmo tempo com a mesma importância.

Afrodite ali, agora parado diante dela, começava a compreender que ela era uma peça fundamental para explicar tudo o que vinha experimentando nos últimos tempos. Ela estava tão bonita como uma flor do campo. Uma beleza, não estonteante como a de uma rosa, mas simples e clara como a de uma flor Prunus Serrulata. Não uma arvore cheia delas.

"Sem graça" – pensou estreitando os olhos, enquanto fitava novamente a moça com intensidade, vendo-a corar – "Puramente sem graça como as malditas Prunus Serrulatas" – Completou o raciocínio, desviando de Dora, dando um antipático "vamos" e seguindo para a saída.

Dora demorou a processar o que havia acontecido. Por momentos pareceu que Afrodite lhe olhava com carinho e logo depois voltou ao seu habitual desprezo.

- Mas que sujeito mais maluco! – Sussurrou antes de seguir aquele que já estava descendo as escadas rumo a Aquário.

O caminho já desimpedido de qualquer presença foi feito em silêncio. Dora se perguntava se havia sido uma boa ideia ser a acompanhante de Peixes, sendo que não sabia nada das tradições daquele lugar. Cada vez que pensava no que possivelmente teria que fazer no dito cortejo, seu estômago dava um nó e era inevitável olhar para Afrodite com um pingo de esperança que ele dissesse algo, pelo menos uma ordem. Mas o homem não parecia minimamente interessado em sua presença ou olhar, ainda se debatia com a aparência das pequenas flores que brotavam nas árvores e na primavera coloriam o chão. Os japoneses amavam aquela flor. Mas ao seu ver, nada poderia se equiparar com as rosas. Simbolicamente mais fortes, fisicamente mais majestosas. A serva não passava de uma flor minúscula e sem graça. Tinha plena consciência que ela, como boa coitada que iria ter uma presença tão apagada, principalmente, por estar ao seu lado. Pobre coitada!

Mas isso já não interessava, quando chegaram perto da entrada da vila, onde já estavam muitos cavaleiros de prata e bronze. Fitou pela primeira vez Dora, que estava com uma expressão um tanto assustada.

- Não se afaste de mim – A voz de Afrodite saiu mas grossa e imperativa do que pretendia. Reparou nisso quando a moça lhe fitou com estranheza. Mas decidiu não se delongar sobre um misto de vergonha e de raiva de si mesmo por tal feito.

Atravessou a ala dos de bronze e de prata sempre sobre a mira de olhares indiscretos dos aldeões que insistiam em se misturar com os cavaleiros e tentar falar com eles, tentando não ser tocado e prestando atenção se a moça não se afastava no meio da confusão e, logo pode ver um brilho dourado mais ao fundo da rua.

Suspirou aliviado, como se entrasse, agora, em um meio mais protegido. Ali Cavaleiros de Ouro e suas servas, bem colocadas, dois passos atrás desses, se espalhavam, aparentemente, de forma aleatória. Mas, para quem sabia da tradição de trás para frente como Ster, sabia que aquelas eram as posições correctas de acordo com o alinhamento de cada constelação na hora em que chegassem ao templo de Athena. O sorriso da bela moça atrás de Shura fez Dora se sentir aliviada. E mais aliviada ficou quando essa, discretamente, apontou para onde estava o rapaz da primeira casa. Talia não fora tão discreta, fazendo um aceno alegre em direcção de Dora, e movendo a boca em algo que Dora pode ler: "é hoje" seguido de um sinal positivo, fazendo as outras servas e alguns cavaleiros como Shura e Aioros, rirem.

- Talia – A voz suave de Mu chamou a atenção da moça – Hoje tente se comportar.

- Sim senhor – Falou encabulada, desviando o olhar para o chão.

Mu sorriu. Ela nunca iria apreender.

Afrodite se posicionou ao lado de Camus e Shura, entre os dois. Dora mal havia se colocado a dois passos atrás de Afrodite, e começara a se sentir observada. Sensação que não era incabível, pois que mais atrás, olhos verdes não desgrudavam de sua pessoa.

Saga, olhando a moça que trouxera para o Santuário, se perguntava ainda no que deveria fazer. Tudo tinha uma consequência irreversível. Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao pensar em falar a verdade. Uma terrível verdade que colocaria toda a estrutura da elite de Athena num pandemónio. Não queria isso. A verdade comprometeria esse laço que se formou com tanto sacrifício entre companheiros e que resultara na salvação de Athena após a batalha contra Hades.

- Ela é bonita – Disse Aioros em voz baixa, com sorriso maroto. Não olhara Saga para dizer aquilo.

- Aioros – O tom de aviso de Saga chamou a atenção do moreno, que ainda sorria.

- Não é comigo que você tem que se preocupar! – Disse voltando o olhar para frente.

Saga acompanhou o olhar do outro fechado os punhos com força quando vira Afrodite perto de Dora, com uma mão em seu ombro e dizendo algo ao seu ouvido. Fez menção de dar um passo em frente mas foi barrado pela voz calma de Shaka, que se encontrava a frente.

- Ele sabe que você está olhando – Disse sem se virar para trás, o que abafou um tanto a voz suave e sem emoção do loiro.

Saga respirou fundo.

"Eu tenho que acabar logo com isso" – Pensou voltando-se para Aioros, mas se assustou com a expressão deste.

Permanecia olhando a cena mais a frente, mas seus olhos castanhos estavam vazios. Por momentos viu o corpo dele se mover cambaleante.

- Aioros! – Chamou, mas não obteve resposta – Aioros? – Dessa vez viu o rosto pálido do amigo voltar em sua direcção – O que houve?

Aioros piscou duas vezes antes de conseguir responder:

- A serva… - A voz saiu em um sussurro, que Saga tentou ouvir com clareza meio ao barulho envolvente – A serva de Afrodite, me lembrou algo!

- O que? – Saga arregalou os olhos.

- Não sei, é uma sensação estranha…eu… - Aioros voltou o olhar para a moça de costas e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Aioros?

- Vai começar! – O moreno ignorou, vendo senhoras idosas chegarem com panos brancos bem dobrados perto das servas, entregando estes para elas, enquanto os aldeões se afastavam do caminho dos cavaleiros.

Agora era tarde e Saga tinha a plena consciência que não valeria a pena perguntar mais algo a Sagitário. Só poderia fazer isso após a celebração.

Mas agora sentia seu peito a mil. Como Aioros poderia recordar algo, se a própria Deusa Athena lhe garantira que Aioros e os envolvidos não se lembrariam de nada?

_- Não é por você Saga – Athena iniciou com um tom de reprovação, olhando nos olhos verdes do homem ajoelhado a sua frente. Estava muito séria – Penso que o melhor é a verdade. Mas também, compreendo que não é só por vergonha que faz isso. De facto foi uma longa caminhada até vocês se entenderem e por tudo a perder agora seria frustrante. Eu decidi que farei isso. De forma alguma, gosto de ver o sofrimento atormentar meus cavaleiros, em especial ele._

Era impossível! Athena garantira. Mas será que o facto de traze-la para tão perto estava despertando aos poucos a lembrança deles? Serrou os olhos com força. Não poderia pensar nisso. Tinha que se decidir rápido. Chegando ao seu destino nada mais poderia ser feito. A imagem de Kanon e suas conversas assombravam sua mente.

O que fazer?

Dora estava novamente aparvalhada com o que aconteceu. O perfume de rosas que saia daquele ser majestoso a sua frente lhe acalmava, ao mesmo tempo que lhe causava uma tristeza quase que física.

Ele já havia lhe soltado o ombro e já estava em sua posição, mas ainda conseguia sentir seu hálito doce tocando sua orelha para lhe dizer o que se seguiria e o que deveria fazer. Falou tão suave que sua voz ficara quase irreconhecível. Por momentos desejou que ele sempre fosse assim. Mas sabia que a instabilidade daquele homem era constante. Suspirou.

Não valia a pena pensar nisso. Pelo o que todos comentavam, não teria que se preocupar mais com isso. Mas também, não pensava em ficar com Saga, e sim, quando tivesse oportunidade escapar dali e voltar para lugar onde pertencia.

Era essa a solução. Sim, voltaria para sua antiga cidade, arrumaria um outro emprego e ficaria por lá. Assim que pudesse mandaria uma carta aos pais se desculpando. Sabia que era menor de idade mas, também, não iria se juntar com uma pessoa que mal conhecia.

Apesar de todo o medo que lhe causava partir para uma aventura sozinha, era isso que pretendia fazer. Agora que sabia mais ou menos o que iria acontecer após o cortejo, talvez tivesse essa chance. Correria para peixes, pegaria o dinheiro que economizou e sairia sem dar nas vistas. Com tanta gente nas ruas, não iriam dar por sua falta.

Quando terminou de pensar nisso já estavam a caminho da estátua de Athena. Os aldeões jogavam flores no caminho dos Cavaleiros. Dora nem percebeu quando passou por sua madrinha, que lhe fitava orgulhosa.

O caminho era feito em uma marcha pesada e lenta. Todos calados, pois eram humanos e não poderia afugentar os deuses que se reuniam no 13º templo, perto de Athena: Hera, Afrodite, Hermes, Poseidon e o ser primordial Eros, para alguma ocasionalidade.

De todos os cavaleiros ali presentes, apenas a elite contemplaria o rosto dos seres divinos. Todos sabiam o que era para ser feito. Durante o percurso soldados iam ficando para trás onde realizariam jogos. Em seguida os de bronze e os de prata. Os dourados seguiriam o grande mestre pelo caminho das 12 Casas.

O sol já havia completado seu ciclo, e estava pronto para se pôr, quando a elite de Athena estava na metade do caminho. As servas carregavam os seus peplos**(1)** que deveriam ser entregues ao pé da grande Deusa da Sabedoria no 13º templo.

A única ali a espera era Athena na forma de Saori Kido que se encantara com a forma com seus cavaleiros eram acompanhados por lindas jovens de vestidos brancos e flores pequenas e amarelas e brancas nos cabelos.

Todos pararam na posição devida, conservando seus lugares. Reverenciaram a deusa, assim como as servas. Saori sorriu. Aquela era a festa, principalmente em homenagem a eles, que lutaram e sofreram por ela. Ali estavam eles. Fortes e imponentes…vivos e isso lhe alegrava tanto…lhe dava tanto orgulho que nem notara que as servas se levantaram e se aproximaram com os respectivos panos para lhe oferecer.

Aos seus pés foram colocados as ofertas, aos quais a deusa agradeceu cordialmente. Em seguida se retirou para os aposentos por de trás da enorme cortina pesada. Os dourados acompanharam a deusa, deixando as servas para trás.

Dora ficou sem saber o que fazer quando viu a ultima armadura dourada desaparecer por de trás do enorme pano vermelho.

Ster se aproximou:

- Se prepare que será agora – Disse muito seria enquanto via Talia se aproximar.

- Para que? – Dora indagou ainda fitando o pano. Naquele momento, de facto, não tinha ideia do que a outra estava falando.

- Não seja tola Dora – Talia iniciou baixo – Saga…

- Não quero saber – Disse ríspida quase que em um tom proibido – Eu não quero saber – Repetiu saindo, logo em seguida, correndo pela porta de saída.

Os olhos claros demoraram a se acostumar com a fraca luz do ambiente. As entidades celestes estavam disposta na frente da grande estátua de Athena e a deusa protectora daquele local estava ao lado de Julian Solum – Poseidon.

Uma mulher magra e alta se aproximou trazendo cálices que continham vinho, entregando aos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Aquela seria a ultima das homenagens. Beberiam o vinho na companhia dos deuses para mostrar que não havia ressentimento. E entretanto os mortais esperavam que o Cavaleiro de Gémeos erguesse a taça e dissesse o nome daquela que seria a sua protegida. Todos os Cavaleiros Dourados estavam a espera disso…menos um que se encontrava sem armadura. Shion sentia o coração a mil. No íntimo tinha a esperança que Saga reconsiderasse a hipótese de dizer a verdade. Mesmo sem a presença de Kanon para lhe apoiar.

"Por favor Saga" – Shion implorou com o olhar, mas o outro desviou sua atenção para a bela mulher de vestido longo, branco. Aquela a que tanto esperava com medo. Depois fitou Athena, que se mostrou ansiosa.

Não havia como fugir. Se levantasse o cálice, não mais poderia retornar, assim como se derramasse o liquido de cor forte para o chão.

- Que a paz seja selada – A voz calma de Hera se fez presente.

Não havia mais tempo e, de um rompante ergueu o cálice fazendo com que um rumor iniciasse no recinto. Afrodite sentiu um nó no estômago, algo que lhe fez suspirar alto chamando atenção de Shura e Mascara da Morte. Shion baixou o olhar desolado.

- Saga… - Athena fez, enquanto via a Deusa do Amor sorrir.

Sorriso que se perdeu quando o mesmo cálice foi voltado para baixo, derramando o seu conteúdo no chão, deixando cair algumas gotas no pé da armadura do Cavaleiros.

**Continua…**

* * *

**(1)Peplos: Coisa tecida; túnica de mulher ou homem – peplo**

* * *

**FerDieckmann – **muito obrigada pelo comentário. Ainda nesse cap. Não se sabe o que é mas já será revelado no próximo;) mais uma vez obrigada.

**Krika Haruno – **Sempre paciente;) Obrigada amiga. Olha que a Dora vai ter dois problemas dos grandes. Os problemas dela só estão começando e do Saga também. Afrodite terá que se superar e Shion terá que ser persistente. Já no próximo cap. Tudo será desvendado.

**NinaaaXD** – Demorou mas saiu. Não do jeito que eu gostaria. Mas tentarei melhorar p o próximo ok! Muito obrigada pela paciência e comentário.

**Suellen-san** – Obrigada por ler e comentar. Fico feliz que a fic esteja agradando. O bicho começa a pegar é a partir de agora viu! E Aioros aparecerá mais;)

**Larissa Cabral** – Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que goste da continuação. Afrodite é uma peça mesmo e ainda não acabou.

**Mr x** – obrigada pelo comentário. Ai está mais um cap. Espero que goste.

**bia paredes**– Espero que goste da continuação. Muito obrigada por comentar.

Fiquem bem.


	14. A verdade como ela é

Na sala gelada e escura se formou um silêncio sepulcral, onde as velas de chamas crepidantes estavam em locais estratégicos, deformando, um pouco, a face assustada de Shion e a expressão curiosa dos restantes.

Athena se preparou para dizer algo, mas se calou ao constatar, quando olhou para as divindades presentes, que mais nada poderia ser feito se não ouvir o que Saga diria. Mas este vacilou deixando Hera, grande deusa do Olimpo, impaciente.

Por momentos Saga se arrependera. Em nenhum momento, até então, ponderou em deixar as coisas como estavam. Não poderia mais interceder por Dora e, ela, ficaria por sua conta, a mercê dos caprichos de Afrodite. Ao pensar nisso, se voltou na direcção do Cavaleiro de Peixes, e percebeu sua face mais pálida que o habitual. A estranheza inicial se transformava em regozijo por tal feito. A dúvida por aquela postura de Afrodite permanecia, mas sorria internamente pelo mal-estar que provocara.

- Cavaleiro de Gémeos. Algo o aflige…? – Hera iniciou em tom altivo - A incerteza lhe toma a alma em hora tão inapropriada. Vamos, que já levantaste a taça, e o nome da donzela deveis dizer a deusa do amor. Verteste o vinho sagrado e a história que atormenta o Grande Patriarca deveis contar sem nada se opor.

Neste momento o ar pareceu pesar, e Afrodite começara a respirar, inconscientemente, mais rápido.

- Afrodite… - Mascara da Morte iniciou, mas parou ao ver o sinal impaciente do belo homem.

O italiano viu o companheiro mordiscar os lábios nervosamente, fitando, sem piscar, Saga.

- Vamos Cavaleiro – Afrodite, Deusa do Amor, incitou se prostrando ao lado de Hera, que não se movera de onde estava – Não se cale…

- Dora! – O nome saiu em tamanho esforço que todos no recinto estranharam.

- A serva de peixes? – A Deus do Amor se mostrou surpresa. Ia continuar com sua encenação, se não fosse o passo em frente de Hera, que se mostrou com um sorriso sarcástico em meio ao espanto.

- Mas esta não seria…? - E iniciado o dizer olhou na direcção de Aioros, que se encontrava ao lado esquerdo de Saga, um tanto atrás, na companhia do irmão.

O moreno com tal, deu um passo atrás, sem compreender o que a deusa estava insinuando, mas esperando a continuação, que não veio.

Saga engoliu em seco, olhando ora o irmão de canto de olho, a sua direita; ora Athena e Shion, que estavam de frente para o grupo dourado, na companhia dos Eternos, que se entreolhavam a espera da voz grossa de Saga. Um pequeno rumor se levantou no local.

- Que nenhum barulho se faça – Hera disse após gargalhar. Uma gargalhada tão histérica que compreendia uma falsidade clara. A pele de muitos se eriçou enquanto se calavam – Esta declaração deve ser feita no meio ao silêncio, para que não se estrague o ambiente surreal antes da cruel realidade. Ergue sua voz Cavaleiro, não nos faça esperar mais. Diz a origem de tal moça que habita o presente e o passado de majestosa construção, atormentando os que nela habitam. – E mais uma vez sorriu friamente, olhando Aioros.

- Saga… - A voz do Cavaleiro de Sagitário saiu trémula, sem que seus olhos conseguissem se desprender da entidade que acabara de falar.

Saga suspirou alto, enquanto muitos prendiam a respiração.

Shaka, Aldebaran, Mu, Camus, não sabiam ao certo o que esperar, apenas que uma tempestade se aproximava e que teriam que se preparar. Não havia inimigo mais temível que rancor entre pessoas extremamente feridas. Um passado forte em comum era sempre uma bomba prestes a explodir. Chegara o momento!

Afrodite fechou os punhos. Sentia que algo se perdera em sua alma…algo importante, no momento que o nome de sua serva fora dito, o que viria seria apenas mais um golpe. Como odiava Saga por isso!

- Naquela noite – O Cavaleiro de Gémeos voltou-se para o companheiro. Seus olhos brilhavam de determinação, como quem já saltara para o abismo e espera que desmaie antes do grande impacto. Não! Queria permanecer acordado. Em sua mente esse momento tão temido não lhe deixava pregar os olhos a noite. De tudo o que fizera, este era o sal sobre o corte – Na noite em que você salvou Athena. Lembra? – Aquela era uma pergunta escusada. Claro que o outro lembrava.

Aioros deu um passo involuntário na direcção daquele ser altivo, cheio de vontade. Uma contradição ao olhar que sempre lançava. Um olhar perdido, sofrido…

- Porque veio ao encontro de Athena naquela noite? – Disparou fitando os olhos castanhos, que se mostraram confusos inicialmente, assim como os restantes ali presentes.

De facto o que fora fazer ao aposento de Athena naquela noite? Uma pergunta que ficara no ar todos aqueles anos, sem nunca ser pronunciada. Encoberta pelas acções que se seguiram.

Aioros fez uma careta. O que o levou aqueles aposentos? Mordeu os lábios…

- Aioros… irmão? – Aioria iniciou, percebendo que algo não estava bem.

Aioros voltou-se para Athena e depois para Saga. O que o levou até lá? Droga, não conseguia se lembrar.

- Eu…não sei – Respondeu baixo, ainda tentando recordar.

Saga voltou-se para Athena.

- Não faz mal Athena…

- Não posso fazer mais nada – Saori interrompeu – Não sou eu quem o impede de recordar – Disse causando espanto – Talvez, ele não queira se lembrar.

- O que eu não quereria me lembrar? – A voz de Aioros saiu pesada, irritada. Será que fizera algo de mau?

- Do porque de vir ao meu encontro – Athena disse calma. – Kanon, vá buscar Dora – ordenou fitando um Kanon pálido.

O irmão de Saga assentiu e, apesar de sentir os pés pesados, saiu do recinto silenciosamente.

- Não esperemos, que nosso tempo aqui é curto – Poseidon se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Diga tudo que sabe, Cavaleiro. Refresque a memória de seu companheiro. Íamos na noite em que a vida de Athena correra perigo pelas mãos dos que a deviam proteger.

- Eu não me lembro – Aioros fez cara de sofrimento, fazendo com que Aioria se aproximasse e com uma mão lhe apertasse os ombros.

- Não faz mal – Desse baixo.

- Você veio me pedir perdão – Athena disse com um sorriso vendo a feição de Aioros se transformar.

- Perdão?

- Porque haveria Aioros de pedir perdão? – Miro não se conteve. Que história louca era aquela?

- Você ia embora – Saga completou, trazendo a atenção de todos – Com aquela moça.

- Que moça? Do que você está falando? – A irritação de Aioros começava a se mostrar não só pela voz mas no gesto agressivo das mãos.

- Isso não faz sentido – Aioria disse ainda pressionando o ombro do irmão.

- Alice – Saga disse com um certo desgosto

- A moça que era filha de Anastácia – Shura se pronunciou espantado – Claro. Você negava, mas era mais que evidente que havia algo.

- Shura, do que está falando? – Aioros se voltou para o melhor amigo que ainda tentava processar a informação.

- Você era capaz de deixar tudo por ela? – Shura ainda não acreditava na sua constatação.

- Não foi por ela – Saga disse frio – Por ela – Disse apontando para a entrada do recinto. Os olhos acompanharam o movimento da mão de Saga.

Hera sorriu de forma vitoriosa, enquanto Afrodite ao seu lado fez cara de desdém.

Afrodite, que estava petrificado desde o princípio, sentiu seu chão escapar. Na porta, Kanon segurava com delicadeza os braços de Dora, que parecia assustada.

Quando se viu diante de tantos olhares, se encolheu nos braços de Kanon. Sua face corou e sem saber direito porque começou a buscar por um porto seguro. Seu olhar não chegou a cruzar com os dos deuses ali presentes, passou por Saga e Aioros que lhe fitavam intensamente e percorreu o olhar por todos até encontrar os olhos claros de Afrodite.

Sua face incendiada, se iluminou. Rapidamente se desvencilhou de Kanon e correu, passando pelos outros dourados sem ver seus rostos de espanto. Afrodite viu a moça correr em sua direcção. Não se espantou. Era um desejo realizado. Antes que ela pudesse chocar contra seu peito a segurou pelos braços lhe fitando. Via nos olhos castanhos uma súplica desesperada.

Os presentes puderam contemplar uma expressão facial única em Afrodite. Longe de seu habitual sarcasmo…limpo de qualquer arrogância. Seus olhos claros tinham um brilho diferente. Não poderia perde-la, mas antes que pudesse se quer prende-la, duas delicadas mãos envolveram o braço de Dora, um pouco abaixo de onde Afrodite segurava, chamando a atenção dos dois que até então, desde o momento que cruzaram o olhar, deixaram de se importar com os restantes que os rodeavam.

Afrodite caía em si, enquanto fitava a entidade loira que sorria. A deusa do Amor afastou lentamente a moça de Afrodite, que de leve segurou Dora até onde poderia alcançar. Shion sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver a expressão de pânico de Dora, ainda fitando os olhos claros, que pareceu ao grande mestre, em desespero, pois que as mãos de Peixes continuaram erguidas no ar. A cena pareceu durar uma eternidade para o mais velho, até que a Deusa Afrodite levou Dora para perto de Saga.

O Cavaleiro de Gémeos permanecia com a mesma pose determinada. Em um gesto leve acariciou o rosto de Dora que estava petrificada.

Com a mesma leveza a deusa se afastou.

- Ela é sua – Disse sorridente.

Aioros ainda permanecia confuso. Tentava de todas as formas associar o rosto daquela moça ao seu passado, mas não conseguia nada além de uma imagem desfocada de uma mulher.

- Saga – Shura chamou. Ele parecia tão estupefacto com o que acabava de ser dito sobre Aioros que queria saber mais. Então aquela moça era de facto…

- _Eu desconfio do Cavaleiro de Gémeos_ – Aioros disse baixo, recordando o que escrevera em um pedaço de papel, no dia anterior a sua morte.

- O que? – Aioria não compreendia nada. Estava mais confuso do que antes, assim como muitos ali.

- O Santuário não seria seguro – Saga disse segurando Dora por um braço. A moça parecia alheia, mas tentava com todas as forças compreender o que se passava. As vezes, tentava fitar Afrodite do outro lado da sala. Por vezes fitava Shura, mas desviava o olhar quando se encontrava com os olhos escuros deste.

- O Mestre já não era o mesmo – Saga continuou frio – Eu não poderia deixar que mais ninguém soubesse. – Estreitou os olhos vendo um Aioros assustado – Ela não teve tempo se quer de sentir nada.

- Saga?

- Eu deixei a sua criança para morrer ali – Ignorou a indagação do outro. Retorceu os músculos do rosto como quem sente uma pontada de dor – Devo ter me arrependido depois. Mandei Anastácia para ver se ainda estava viva – Com um certo mal jeito puxou Dora na direcção de Aioros, mas sem nunca soltar o braço da moça, que lhe voltou o olhar sem entender. Aioros deu um passo atrás, fitando a moça. – Eu não posso desfazer os erros do passado. Posso estar errado mais uma vez, mas não vou deixar que nada de mau corra novamente.

- Você está dizendo…

- Você está dizendo que essa moça é filha de um Cavaleiro de Ouro? – Aldebaran se fez presente. Assim como os outros, não se atreveu a se pronunciar até então. Dora voltou-se assustada para o brasileiro.

- O que está dizendo? – Dora murmurou. Estava tão pasma que não sabia o que fazer.

Aioros ainda fitava a moça. Não sabia o que fazer. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Se era verdade o que fora dito, porque não sentia como verdade absoluta? Algo estava errado. Não se lembrava da tal de Alice. Aquela moça…como poderia ser?

Mas Shura parecia convencido. Apesar da história horrenda de Saga, reconhecia naquela moça semelhanças extraordinárias com sua família.

- Nada pode ser mudado – Hera voltava a se pronunciar chamando a atenção de todos – O que está feito…já está. Vê Grande Mestre – voltou-se para Shion, que ainda pálido lhe fitou - em nada te adianta a angústia. Os principais interessados não se acreditam, pois que a mentira de anos se tornara tão sólida que tomou o lugar da verdade. Mas a nova realidade promete para estes mortais, principalmente pelo que presenciei a pouco. É tua Saga de Gémeos, a serva de Peixes. Afrodite, deusa querida, os abençoe que nossa hora chegou! Muito nos prendemos aqui, deixemos o resto com a Sabedoria.

- É tua – A voz sensual de Afrodite repetiu na direcção de Saga.

O Cavaleiro de Gémeos sentiu o peso daquelas palavras. Grande engano ao levantar a taça, pois que se a verdade era algo inevitável, que se ficasse só por ela.

Kanon fechou os olhos com grande desgosto, baixando a cabeça.

Os demais, que, ainda, digeriam toda a informação, contemplavam com pesar a partida dos eternos.

Afrodite, que o golpe chegou a ser mais fundo, perdia algo dentro de si. Como que uma segunda morte…uma morte em vida. Mergulhou na escuridão de sua alma, trazendo lembranças de uma outra vida.

A rosa que sobrevivera ao ataque de Minos em seu sonho, acabava de ser levada por uma força maior. Compreendia isso agora. Compreendia isso tarde de mais.

Ainda parado, vira Saga se afastar, levando um pedaço de sua alma, de seu sonho…de seu passado. Se amaldiçoou pelo comportamento de até então. Amaldiçoou Saga por entrar em seu caminho.

Seus olhos se voltaram para o Grande Mestre. Pálido, triste. O que era aquela tristeza? Não era assim que deveria terminar aquela comemoração!

- Athena! – Shion chamou baixo.

- Que nos retiremos, então – A voz doce de Saori disse de forma directa, para que ninguém falasse nada, apenas agissem. Fitou Aioros ainda em choque. – Leve-o para casa, Aioria. Que Saga siga para gémeos com Dora e Kanon. – Virou para Shion e acenou se retirando em seguida.

- O destino é implacável – Dohko murmurou olhando Shion. Este não ouvira, apenas viu a boca do companheiro se mover. – Não se pode lutar contra as Moiras.

- Porque diz isso Mestre Ancião – Shaka indagou do lado do moreno, ainda fitando o Mestre imóvel.

Os olhos verdes de Dohko fitaram Afrodite que por fim decidira se retirar. Por fim voltou-se para Shaka com um sorriso melancólico.

- Ela poderia voltar quantas vezes ela quisesse! – Disse baixo, se retirando em seguida.

Shaka não tentou compreender, fitou o grande mestre que olhava a saída, reverenciou mesmo sabendo que não era visto pelo outro e decidiu sair.

Em pouco tempo a sala estava vazia. Shion fechou os olhos com pesar, suspirando alto.

- Ah Albafica….

**Continua…**

* * *

**NinaaaXD** - Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Aqui está a resposta para os tormentos de Saga, espero que goste.

**Krika Haruno** – O Afrodite é fogo mesmo. Não se preocupe ele pagará da pior maneira. As confusões não acabaram. O pior ainda está por vir. Está aí o porque do Saga não abrir a boca dele antes. Espero que goste!

**Yuki **– Obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que goste desse cap.

**FerDieckmann **– Obrigada por ler e comentar. Aqui está o grande segredo. Mas acho q o Saga fez m**** de novo :D Bem apenas o Saga pode dizer quem é a protegida dele pq é do interesse dele ;)

**Suellen-san**Desculpe se ficou mt confuso o cap, mas é que estou sem inspiração:/ Mas espero que goste desse cap. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Larissa Cabral** – Primeiramente queria dizer que sinto muito pelo seu avô. Espero que você e sua família consigam superar a perda e seguir em frente. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic. Espero que goste desse cap.

* * *

**Está aqui mais um capitulo. Misterio resolvido…mas dificuldades a vista.**

**Eu não ando muito inspirada, por isso peço desculpas!**

**Espero que vcs gostem.**

**Beijos.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	15. Após a tempestade

Como todos os dias que prosseguem a um acontecimento grandioso de alegria e fraternização social, a monotonia tomava conta do espírito humano e se espalhava pelas ruas com aqueles que se uniam para recolher o lixo acumulado pelos divertidos peões que no dia anterior em meio ao entusiasmo, deixavam para trás latas, restos de comida, papeis, entre outros detritos que se acumulavam entre as ruas e a calçada de paralelepipedo.

Os pedestres que tentavam seguir com sua rotina como se nada tivesse acontecido, fingiam a todo custo não mostrar a ressaca natural de uma grande euforia.

Este era o espírito daqueles que rodeavam o Santuário de Athena. As lojas abriram um tanto tarde e Alexandra, já num estado avançado de gravidez e seu marido apenas abriram as portas da flori cultura as 10 horas da manhã, após uma rápidafaxina nos buchés que continham flores já estragadas pelas mãos curiosas dos dias anteriores e folhas que iam aos poucos caindo ao chão. Longe iam os longos períodos de preocupação com Dora, pois Anastácia assegurava que ali no Santuário da deusa nada de mal poderia acontecer, e eles, pais zelosos foram se conformando com a nova realidade. Viram-na de relance na companhia de um majestoso cavaleiros de Ouro, muito belo e Alexandra inconscientemente ou até consciente imaginou que aquele homem ficava lindo com sua filha. Mas afastou este pensamento quando viu a cara de seu marido ao perceber o que ela poderia estar pensando.

«Dora tem mais do que se preocupar» parecia dizer, sua expressão severa «Além disso, é muito nova.»

Sim, ela era muito nova e mal sabiam eles que todos aquele homens trajados de armaduras reluzentes eram dotados de uma falsa juventude, pois o tempo que estiveram mortos não contava para o corpo resguardado pelo cosmo da deusa que os protegiam. Tudo neles exalava vitalidade jovial, mas o espírito guardava a sabedoria de quem vivera séculos de pesados anos.

Das doze casas que antecedia o templo da deusa glauca nem um som se fazia ouvir naquela magnifica manhã de sol forte, alem dos passarinhos que se faziam presentes nas diversas árvores que rodeavam a vila.

Tudo parecia na normal paz, apesar da falta de presença de alguns membros da elite de Athena na arena, para os treinos matinais. Destes contavam o morador da ultima casa, no qual a sala impecavelmente arrumada, e o habitual perfume de rosas que nela imperava, principalmente, em torno das colunas e no jardim, não deixava transparecer o que se passava no interior...no quarto principal, em que parecia ter sido atingido por um furacão, com roupas espalhadas pelo chão, assim como o lençol de seda rasgado em dois e cacos estilhaçados do grande espelho que antes estava do outro lado da cama, por algum objecto maciço. Um corpo nu, de bruços, estava estendido na cama, com seus longos cabelos azulados, espalhados pelas costas e colchão, mostrando uma noite agitada e desagradável.

A casa de leão, habitualmente, não muito arrumada, estava adornada por uma "peça chave" daquela noite tão estranha: Aioros se estendia no sofá cor pêssego, no interior e, Aioria estava na poltrona, na cabeceira do irmão. Parecia ter acabado de adormecer.

E como num sonho, pois era assim que Dora via aquele dia interminável, não sabia dizer ao certo como fora parar na casa de Gémeos com os irmãos. Apenas uma vaga memória de estar sendo guiada pela mão forte de Saga que lhe segurava de leve pela base da nuca. Cada casa que passava, lhe dava a impressão de penetrar mais e mais num mundo a parte. Não fitava ninguém e seguia como se não tivesse vontade própria.

A chegada a Casa que passaria a habitar não constava na lembrança da moça, que só se deu conta de onde estava quando sentiu seu corpo pousar na poltrona de cor escura, de veludo.

Mirou os olhos verdes do homem que permanecia de pé frente a porta de saída, Com olhar vago para um ponto qualquer na porta da cozinha, atrás de si e, em seguida viu aquele outro, tão identido que sentava pesadamente no sofá a sua direita.

Engoliu a seco.

- Posso ir agora? – indagou hesitante, quase que num murmúrio.

- Para onde quer ir? – A voz forte de Kanon, que lhe fitava serio, pareceu ecoar longamente pelo recinto.

Aquela segunda indagação parecia não fazer qualquer sentido e Dora fez questão que mostrar em sua expressão que não percebia a pergunta. Mas vendo que ninguém se pronunciava resolveu ser directa:

- Para casa...

- Você está em casa – Desta vez foi Saga que respondera com sua voz potente e resoluta, como se estivesse ofendido com a proposta da moça, fazendo com que esta arregalasse os olhos surpresa. Não sabia dizer o que lhe assustou mais, a resposta em si ou o tom empregue nela.

Gémeos, com o olhar penetrante, se quer pestanejou diante do espanto dela. Nem mesmo quando esta pareceu retorcer dolorosamente os músculos do rosto.

-Eu quero ir para minha casa...

- Você está em sua casa – Saga retorquiu mais uma vez com o mesmo tom, agora com um pouco de impaciência. Sabia que ela tinha razões...e todas as razões para estar perturbada, mas estava cansado e sua cabeça parecia não formular as palavras certas para uma explicação coerente. Viu o queixo pequeno tremelicar enquanto os olhos castanhos marejavam.

- Eu não estou em minha casa – Disse com voz embargada.

- A partir de hoje – Kanon iniciou calmo, mas serio e seguro. Parecia não se importar com a aflição da menina – Você está!

Apesar de Saga, também, se espantar com aquela afirmação do irmão, tentou não mostra-la, ao contrario de Dora, que passado os primeiros instantes de choque, modificou a expressão deixando-se guiar pela cólera que cresceu em seu coração, que se seguiu de uma indagação intima: "com que direito...?"

Ergueu-se num rompante, mas respirou fundo para não começar a gritar e isso fez com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas novamente.

- Escute bem Sr. Saga – Disse tentando conter o nervoso, voltando-se para o homem ainda de pé diante da saída – Eu VOU para minha casa! Quando meu pai souber o que está acontecendo... – Hesitou - ... eu não sou maior de idade, caso vocês não saibam, não podem...

- Então nos processe – Kanon ergueu a voz em deboche o que fez a menina lhe fitar espantada e, desta vez, Saga não conseguiu conter a surpresa – Não te adiantará de nada!

Dora sentiu o coração apertar e, não podendo segurar, as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto enquanto voltava os olhos necessitados para seu protector.

- Sr. Saga...?

- Irei mostrar onde você ficará – Saga iniciou sem lhe fitar directamente, não mostrando emoção. Se aproximou rapidamente e a segurou com delicadeza pelos ombros, a fazendo voltar-se para o corredor a esquerda.

Todo o que havia sido dito até então ainda ecoava na parede de seus pensamentos e, como se o cansaço finalmente vencesse a vontade de sair dali, deixou-se guiar pelo homem que entrou na sua companhia pelo corredor e passou duas portas fechadas, virando na terceira a direita. Viu Saga abrir a porta e resmungar um "aqui".

De facto não era a moça que lhe preocupava no momento, ela estava revoltada e conseguia compreender perfeitamente o porque, mas sabia que ela estava em segurança ali, enquanto que no dia que se seguisse o perigo estaria naqueles que estiveram na reunião divina e sabiam, agora, de toda a verdade.

Ao abrir da porta de madeira escura, vislumbrou uma cama de casal e as palavras de Ster ecoaram na sua cabeça com tanta violência que a fez gemer baixo.

Saga pareceu ignorar, mas percebeu o que lhe perturbar.

- Você ficará aqui está noite – Iniciou com voz grave e fria e com um gesto brusco virou no próprio corpo para se retirar de volta para a sala, mas a voz baixa e tímida, ainda embargada, de Dora o fez voltar-se.

- Foi para isso que me trouxe para cá?

- Hmmm? – Fez estreitando os olhos.

- Para o Santuário. – Dora parecia recuperar suas forças, olhando frontalmente aquele homem imponente. Sentia o coração disparar e a face aquecer, mas estava decidida a prosseguir, tentando ignorar a expressão confusa dele – Este era seu plano? Era onde queria chegar?

A face do homem pareceu endurecer. Estreitou os olhos claros, como um pai que é contestado pelo próprio filho, Saga sentiu raiva.

- Não aqui – Respondeu depois de um tempo – Mas você nos conduziu até aqui.

- Eu...?

- O que sente pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes é perigoso. Eu não poderia fazer isso com Aioros.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com este Aioros – Vociferou dando um passo em frente. Saga estreitou ainda mais os olhos – E você não é ninguém para dizer o que devo ou não fazer!

Ao contrario do esperado o homem deu um passo em sua direcção e a expressão que trazia no rosto deu a Dora a impressão que ele iria se manifestar de forma violenta, fazendo-a recuar dois passos.

- Vá dormir – Ordenou Saga friamente – Amanhã será outro dia – E como que ignorando toda aquela cena se voltou para trás e caminhou rapidamente para a saída do corredor.

Dora ainda ficou um tempo parada...confusa. Mas a final o que foi aquilo? Porque estavam fazendo isso? Sentiu os músculos prensarem, mas percebendo que não conseguiria sair dali entrou no quarto, deitando ainda vestida deixou-se levar pelo cansaço até cair no sono.

Saga mal passara pela porta, Kanon ainda sentado na mesma posição lhe fitou serio.

- Começamos bem...

- Não diga nada, Kanon – Saga disse isso se atirando na poltrona onde estivera Dora. Com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos sustentou a cabeça pesada. Deu um sonoro suspiro. – Eu não poderia deixar...

- Onde você vai dormir?

- Na sala.

- Até quando? – Indagou fazendo o outro lhe fitar.

Saga mordiscou o lábio inferior, decidindo a resposta ideal.

- Até quando me for permitido. – Respondeu por fim.

Kanon não conteve um balançar leve e negativo de cabeça. Até quando seria permitido? Até quando ficaria tudo calmo?

A primeira questão, talvez demoraria para ser respondida, mas a segunda chegara logo depois do almoço, quando Shura, após o treino entrou pela porta de gémeos com cara de poucos amigos. Pediu para aqueles que o acompanhavam seguirem, porque tinha assuntos ali. Depois de muitas olhadas de soslaio os de mais seguiram.

Shura não se anunciou para penetrar na sala e ver Saga esticado no sofá. Sua primeira reacção foi de espanto, pois não imaginava que logo ele estaria ali e não com...mas esse raciocínio o levou a um sentimento de alivio.

- Saga – Chamou gravemente.

- Não estou dormindo – Respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

- Onde está a menina? – Indagou estreitando os olhos escuros.

- No quarto.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Isso porque não sabe de metade da história – Respondeu abrindo os olhos e sentando rapidamente. O esforço cansado do movimento fez com que sua voz parecesse estranha. – Foi para isso que veio...

- Aioros tem uma filha – Shura começou se aproximando e sentando na poltrona que ficava de costas para a porta de entrada – E você escolhe ela para ser sua protegida. Odeia tanto Aioros?

- Eu não odeio Aioros – Respondeu serio – Eu fiz isso porque quero protege-lo.

Shura não compreendeu.

- Quando ele lembrar de tudo, vai querer a menina de volta – Continuou resoluto – Eu entregarei ela de volta.

- Intacta? – Aquela pergunta lhe saiu um tanto estranha, depreciativa, mas já era tarde, já havia pronunciado – Quero dizer...

- Eu não encostarei nela...

- Não foi isso que prometeu diante de Afrodite.

- Eu não prometi nada.

- Você irritará a deusa... – Shura disse sério – Pode-se dizer que ela gostou de retirar Dora dos braços de Afrodite e entrega-la a você.

Saga molhou os lábios pensativo. Sim, também reparara na satisfação da deusa do Amor em fazer tal coisa. Assim como os seres divinos, Saga havia reparado bem na atitude do Cavaleiro de Peixes e como tal facto havia lhe atingido.

Poderia se dizer que o facto de ter sido ele o assassino da mãe de Dora, mesmo que sendo seu outro eu, pedir a menina como protegida era algo inédito, estando Aioros, o pai, aquele a quem fizera tanto mal, presente sem se lembrar de nada, causava um certo prazer nas divindades.

Saga fitou o outro nos olhos.

- Shura, eu prometo que não encostarei nessa menina – Disse sério.

O espanhol fitou por longos tempo Saga, pensativo.

- Eu espero que esteja seguro disto – Disse serio – Não me importo que ela esteja aqui com você e Kanon. Confesso que me agrada o facto de Afrodite não estar junto dela. Mas enquanto Aioros não se recordar e tomar alguma decisão, eu tomo Dora como minha responsabilidade...e, espero bem que você cumpra essa promessa.

Saga compreendia muito bem o que isso queria dizer. Também Shura não havia se perdoado de seu passado com Aioros e queria de alguma forma recompensa-lo e ali estava a grande chance.

Acenou positivamente com determinação.

Sem mais, o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio acenou se retirando.

Saga permaneceu fitando a saída vazia. Sim, tinha determinação e iria conseguir recompor parte de seu erro. Tinha determinação porque não sabia que tal conversa chegaria aos ouvidos da deusa do Amor, incubindo ira.

No recinto divino, marmore branco e relezente, sentada em um trono de belas feituras diante de um farto banquete, a divindade loira e bela esperava uma unica vizita: Eros, que acabava de penetrar pela porta adornada de figuras humanas que se amavam envolta de farta floresta de frutos abundantes.

A deusa sorriu recebendo o magnifico homem de caichos negros e olhar penetrante e maliciosos, que lhe sorriu de volta.

- Gostais de desafio, Glorioso Eros? – Indagou após curta reverencia, ainda sentada.

O outro alargou o sorriso, dando assim sua resposta.

**Continua...**

**Muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem. Desta vez não responderei individualmente porque estou sem tempo. MAS MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Bem como o outro capitulo ficou confuso irei deixar aqui a ideia: Dora é filha de Aioros. Ele terá que se lembrar desse passa, mas n sei se integrará aqui na história. Saga está tentando concertar seus erros do passado. Mas será que ele está conseguindo? Me respondam vocês...^^**

**Mais uma vez obrigada pela paciência. Espero que gostem;)  
**

**Beijos.**

**Fica bem.**


	16. Reflexos do passado

Na mesma noite que Dora foi levada para Gémeos, a casa de Peixes encontrava escura e fria.

Com raiva mirou aquele belo reflexo no espelho que se encontrava do outro lado do quarto, para além da cama bem arrumada com colcha de veludo vermelho. Ah, não saberia dizer porque aquela imagem a que tanto o cativava desde pequeno agora lhe causava uma ânsia de destruição incontrolável.

Os olhos claros giraram pelo recinto, com inquietude, encontrando um pote de cristal sob a mesa de cabeceira, cuidadosamente posicionado para uma elegância estética sem igual a que todo o local era tomado ,e como se nada daquilo mais lhe importasse, pegou no objecto e com fúria atirou no grande espelho que mostrava sua face, retorcida pela fúria.

Objecto atravessara o obstáculo e fizera com que vários cacos fossem ao chão após um pequeno estrondo pode ser ouvido, assustando a serva que estava na cozinha.

A respiração ofegante e os olhos vidrados no que acabara de acontecer ao seu objecto preferido, Afrodite se perguntava do porque. Porque aquele sentimento...aquela frustração que lhe apertava o peito e lhe deixava cego de ódio.

A imagem de Dora sendo entregue a Saga, ornava seus outros pensamentos e ofuscava a busca pela simples razão.

Os punhos serraram, enquanto uma solitária lágrima abandonava o canto do olhos claro esquerdo, escorrendo pela face pálida. Ela fora entregue a Saga e Aioros nada fez para mudar tal.

-Ela é sua filha! – Deixou escapar, sentindo que em todo o lado daquele quarto estava um rosto conhecido a rir daquela situação. A rir de sua desgraça. Daquele rosto desfigurado pela raiva. – ELA É SUA FILHA – Começou a gritar enquanto agarrava algo sobre a mesa de cabeceira e atirava para o outro lado do quarto – SUA FILHA! – mais um objecto era projectado pelo ar, estilhaçando ao encontrar a sólida parede. Panos eram rasgados, vidros eram quebrados enquanto a mesma frase era repetida, vezes e vezes.

A serva que correra para ver o que estava acontecendo desistira, voltando assustada para a cozinha.

Os minutos de barulho foram eternos, mas por fim cessaram. Afrodite caíra exausto sobre a cama.

_Os olhos voltaram a se abrir com rapidez, como se lembrasse de algo. Apesar do cansaço sabia que tinha que se por de pé. Seu quarto encontrava-se uma bagunça, pelo ataque de fúria que teve. Apenas não se lembrava o porque._

_Mas agora não importava. Tinha que ir o mais rápido possível ao encontro do Grande Mestre. Sabia que o que levava a chama-lo até o 13º Templo era grave e não poderia se atrasar._

_Sem demora, vestiu a armadura e correra ao encontro de seu compromisso. Estranhara ao ver uma figura diferente e por saber o nome daquele que via._

_Sage – Grande Mestre, sempre imponente, de elmo cobrindo sua cabeça, já estava a sua espera quando passara as pesadas portas duplas. Ao aproximar-se, mostrou seu respeito por aquele que estava sentando no trono, colocando-se com um joelho por terra._

_Tudo lhe parecia estranho. Mesmo o ar que respirava, parecia outro. Começara a ganhar consciência que estava sonhando, mas não podia se controlar. Era como se fosse levado por uma vontade maior._

_- Albafica de Peixes, se apresenta! – Estranhou "o que estou dizendo?"_

_- Eu preciso que parta imediatamente, Albafica – A voz do Mestre ecoara – Vá ao encontro de Manigold na Itália._

_- Manigold?_

_- Não quer dizer que não confie nele – O homem disse um tanto pensativo – Mas preciso que mais um Cavaleiro de Ouro vá nessa missão. Sei o quanto ele é instável._

_Quem era Manigold?_

_- Sim, senhor! – Fez reverenciando o Mestre mais uma vez e, com a mesma pressa que entrara saiu. O clarão do dia que já despontara do lado de fora feriu sua vista, fazendo-o fechar os olhos com força._

Novamente voltava a abrir os olhos. Estava em seu quarto novamente. Todas as peças quebradas ainda reinavam no local, desconfortavelmente bagunçado, mas Afrodite não tinha tempo de se importar com tal. Em sua cabeça ecoava aqueles dois nomes – Sage e Albafica.

- Quem são? – Balbuciou enquanto se reerguia. Sua respiração estava mais calma. Tal indagação retirava sua atenção dos pensamentos anteriores. Algo em sua mente começara a reconstruir seus sonhos. As visões não eram suas...eram desse Albafica.

- Albafica – O nome saia de sua boca, vez sim vez não, durante toda a noite._ Dora o via de diversos ângulos Queria chegar perto, mas algo a impedia._

_Ele parecia triste, fitando uma rosa branca entre seus dedos. O que pensava? Caminhou em volta dele, mas ele parecia não lhe notar. Os longos cabelos azulados caiam sobre seus olhos, que, agora, finalmente, voltavam-se na sua direcção._

_- Agatha – Ouviu este pronunciar com uma expressão surpresa._

_- Agatha? – Indagou vendo a tristeza dele dar lugar a um olhar esperançoso._

_- Não deixarei que nada aconteça – ele disse enquanto jogando a rosa em sua direcção. Tão rápido que se atrapalhara em pegar e quando voltou o olhar, a figura imponente se afastava. Um pesar se apossou de seu coração. Teve a ideia que não voltaria a vê-lo. – Espere! – Gritou tentando correr com a mão esticada._

Ao dar por si, estava sentada na cama com a mão esticada para frente. A porta se abria de repente.

- O que houve? – A voz potente de Kanon encheu o quarto.

A moça sobre a cama, recolhera a mão devagar, com o olhar perdido.

-Ele se foi...

- Quem se foi? – O Geminiano se aproximou. O estado dela o confundia, não ligando para a figura desapropriada desta. A camiseta de Saga que a protegia era quase transparente em contraste com o sutiã rosa. Ela parecia não se importar – Dora? – Chamou já do lado da cama, com uma mão no ombro desta.

A mão pesada em seu ombro a fez realmente despertar. O peso de sua situação voltava a recair sobre si, como um poderoso escombro que lhe prendia num local sufocante. De um jeito brusco se afastou do toque de ser carcereiro.

- O que quer? – Indagou zangada, reparando que estava inapropriada na presença dele, tapando-se com a coberta.

- Você está bem? – Kanon tentava não parecer preocupado.

A moça apenas acenou positivamente.

- Estaria melhor em minha casa.

- Não vou discutir isso com você – Disse serio – Tenho que ir ao treino. Hoje você não tem aula, não é assim!? Nós só voltamos ao entardecer.

- Vão deixar a prisioneira sem vigia? – Aquela indagação teria sido menos agressiva se não tivesse empregue um tom tão autentico que fizera Kanon vibrar de raiva.

O que Saga estava fazendo passar. Não era ele que deveria estar ali ouvindo os desaforos daquele menina mimada. Respirou fundo, dando um sorriso de desdém.

- Não vejo nenhum prisioneiro – respondeu para o espanto da moça – Vá onde quiser. Mas terá que voltar. Ou iremos te buscar – Respondeu já da porta.

- Confiam tanto que voltarei por essa ameaça? – Fez o outro parar.

Vira este voltar-se com um olhar penetrante.

- Você não será boba de não voltar – Foi a única resposta que deu e saiu sem chance dela formular outro desaforo.

Dora ainda ficara com seus olhos castanhos vidrados na saída vazia. O que eles estavam pensando? Não voltaria. Iria imediatamente a casa de seus pais dizer o que estava acontecendo. Com certeza eles desistiriam de ficar num lugar como aquele e voltaria para a civilização.

Após uma noite tão agitada e sem grandes descansos, a sala obscurecida de leão, reunia, espalhados no recinto, Miro e Mascara da Morte na mesa redonda mais ao canto, perto da porta da cozinha e, Aioros, Aioria e Mu na sala, onde Leão e Aries sentados nas respectivas poltronas fitavam de vez em quanto Aioros jogado no sofá. Dois dias haviam passado, mas nada havia sido comentado até então, e tal assunto parecia estar preso na garganta de todos com uma espinha de peixe.

- Aioros – A voz gentil de Mu chamou a atenção daquele que estava deitado no sofá, fazendo-o tirar o braço que lhe cobria os olhos – Do que você lembra?

O moreno demorou o olhar na face calma do companheiro de batalha tentando formular a melhor frase para dizer, mas nada lhe ocorria.

- Nada... – Murmurou.

- Como nada?! – Shura se levantou de rompante da cadeira, caminhando rapidamente para frente do sofá, para que o moreno o visse bem. Tinha a face perturbada – Não se lembra de Alice?

- E-eu me lembro dela – Respondeu confuso enquanto se sentava para ver melhor o amigo – Filha da Anastassia, serva do 13º templo...

- Vocês estavam juntos...

- Eu sei...

- Então do que não se lembra? – Aioria indagou ainda irritado. Não compreendia muito dessa história. Em sua tenra idade não percebera o que se passava na vida do irmão na época. E as palavras de Saga sobre a possível fuga de Aioros ainda ecoavam como bombas na sua cabeça. – Você não lembra que iria embora e me deixaria aqui?

- Eu nunca faria isso – Aioros se voltou para o irmão assustado. "Faria?"

- Era preciso – Shura disse fitando Sagitário – O Santuário estava mais violento. Os aldeões já não eram vistos como antes. Estavam a sua própria conta a mercê dos soldados. O Mestre já não era o mesmo.

- E por isso você ia fugir? – Mascara da Morte se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Bastava você ter feito o que Saga fez com sua filha – Continuou sem pensar fazendo todos lhe fitarem com espanto.

Essa palavra tinha sido evitada na frente de Aioros, que fitava o outro com espanto. Por mais que tentasse admitir que era possível a falta de memória, aliada com sua aparência jovial, lhe causava muita confusão em relação a esse caso. Na verdade recordava de Alice, a bela jovem, por quem se apaixonara perdidamente e que se entregara de corpo e alma. Mas uma criança...sua cabeça começou a doer. Ao fundo das palavras que repreendiam Mascara da Morte, ouvia o choro de um bebe. As imagens foram ficando turvas até desaparecerem dando lugar a um cenário simples.

_Uma pequena sala e sofás corroídos pelo tempo e um tapete rasgado de pele. Um vento gelado o fizera perceber alguns buracos na parede e no vidro da janela, que era coberta por um pano escuro que fazia de cortina._

_No canto da mesma divisão, perto de uma mesa redonda, uma mulher loira, estava de costas tratando de um criança que não parava de chorar._

_- Não podemos mais, Aioros – A mulher voltou-se mostrando um rosto perfeito e delicado, de pele branca e olhos castanhos. A criança em seu colo ainda chorava. Era gordinha e tinha os olhos da mulher – Temos que partir. Minha mãe está sendo ameaçada. Você está me ouvindo? Aioros?_

- Aioros? – A voz de Aioria o fez respirar fundo. Novamente a sala já mais clara de leão retornava, com todos os presentes a lhe fitarem assustados.

- O que foi?

- Você estava com uma cara estranha – Miro disse parecendo preocupado – O que aconteceu?

- Foi como se não estivesse mais aqui.

- Mas você estava aqui – Aioria respondeu sem pensar.

- Não, não estava – Mu disse tranquilo – Onde você estava?

- Em uma casa, com Alice e uma criança...

- Óptimo! – Aioria fez desanimado – Você está começando a se lembrar.

- Eu não sei...

- Seja como for – Mascara da Morte disse despreocupado – Já estamos atrasados para o treino. – Fitou Sagitário intensamente – Porque não procura o Saga e peça p ele contar de uma vez por todas, tudo que aconteceu.

Não era uma má ideia. Talvez, com mais detalhes, sua memória retornasse.

- Tem razão – Disse serio. Teria que lutar com todas as forças para ir até o Cavaleiro de Gémeos Um sentimento que ainda não sabia o que era, fazia com que tivesse um certo asco nesse encontro. Mas precisava disso. Tinha que ter respostas.

Resposta do que estava acontecendo. Era o que Afrodite de Peixes estava disposto a ter. Esses sonhos, essa moça que chegara bagunçando seus princípios O que era? Tinha que saber. E ninguém melhor que o Mestre para ajudar. Mesmo que não tivesse sido convocado, estava disposto a quebrar essa regra e entrar pelo salão.

- O Mestre não está a sua espera Cavaleiro! – Ouviu um sentinela dizer quando passou por este. Nenhum se dera o trabalho de tentar dete-lo. Seus passos eram tão firmes, que nenhum dos homens da baixa patente se atreveria a trava-lo.

As pesadas portas se abriram ao toque de Afrodite e pode vislumbrar o tapete vermelho que o levaria ao homem sentado no trono.

Shion, de elmo na cabeça fez lembrar a visão de seu sonho, mas não se deteve. Rapidamente se aproximou e prostou-se devidamente.

- Afrodite de Peixes se apresenta – Disse imponente.

- O que aconteceu Cavaleiro – Shion disse com calma – Não me lembro de o ter convocado – Finalizou com estranheza.

- Venho por vontade própria pois tenho uma questão a fazer, Grande Mestre – Suas palavras saiam disparadas, secas, apesar de tentar controlar sua ansiedade.

- Pergunta?

- Quem são Albafica e Sage? – Disparou, fazendo o outro arregalar os olhos pela tamanha surpresa.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Gest** – Ainda bem que gostou. Bem está aqui. Ainda não foi a cena que Afrodite (a deusa) planeou mas é provável que Eros entre em acção já para o próximo. As peças estão se juntando. Vamos ver o que vai dar ;) Espero que goste desse cap. Obrigada por comentar.

**Vengeresse Lolita** – Obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que você comece a entender a história. Pois é trauma que o rapaz ficou depois de todos os acontecimentos. Kkkkkkkk Bom espero que goste desse cap.

**Suellen-San** – Obrigada por ler e comentar. Aqui está o Cap. Aioros vai ter que lembrar né...vamos ver ;)

**Larissa Cabral** – Afrodite está sofrendo bastante, realmente e acho q vai ficar pior. Mas não é só ele que vai entrar na dança não. Saga, também, e Aioros mais ainda. Vai ter que conquistar Dora e ela vai ter que aprender a conviver com essa realidade. Muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar a fic^^

**Geovana** – Calma que tem mais. Demora mas sai kkkkkkkkkkk Espero que goste desse cap. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. ;)

**Cinderella** – Obrigada por ler e comentar, espero que goste da continuação. ^^

**Fantappie** – Pois é, Afrodite começou a entender que algo se passava. E como não é bobo nem nada vai atrás Vamos ver se ele aguenta com as respostas. Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar ;)

**Afrodite. S2** – Aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste.

**Bom pessoal, desculpe a demora, mas estou realmente sem tempo. Mas não desisti das minhas fics. Estou dando privilegios a essa...demora mais sai ok.**

**Muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem. É isso que está me dando força p continuar.**

**Beijos.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	17. Rosa Selvagem

Uma rosa selvagem. Sim, essa era a definição que encontrava para aquela aparição tão fantástica e imponente. Afrodite de peixes, estava diante de si, como uma rosa selvagem, que não tem pretensão de se esconder através do cativar pela beleza, mas como uma beleza natural e destrutiva, pela própria vontade e porque, simplesmente, fora concebida para tal.

Nunca contemplara tal rosto. Não daquela forma como se mostrava agora. Despida de qualquer artefacto que servisse para esconder ou realçar. Por Athena, aquele homem, como o outro que o antecedera na Guerra Santa de a séculos, não precisava de nada...ele não precisava de nada para impressionar, alem de simplesmente existir.

- Grande Mestre?! – O chamado impaciente fizera aquele que sentado no trono o observava atentamente, despertasse.

- Afrodite – Iniciou tentando demonstrar indiferença. Temia não ter conseguido, pois o outro estreitou os olhos claros. A mente de Shion passou a trabalhar rapidamente, em possibilidades que poderiam acalmar o coração inquieto daquele homem a sua frente. Mas de todas as hipóteses que passavam, eram repelidas pela possibilidade da verdade. Aquela verdade tão extraordinária mas que já não tinha lugar, dado as opções involuntárias do destino. Saga escolhera um caminho tão complicado, e arrastara todos consigo.

- Afrodite...

- Mestre – Mais uma vez a ansiedade do Cavaleiro se mostrava irritando o ego do outro, mas Peixes não se intimidara ao ver o homem no trono retirar a mascara mostrando seu olhar estreito em face contraída – Eu tenho sonhado com estes...com Minos – ao pronunciar o ultimo nome, sentiu a voz enfraquecer. A simples menção do Juiz do Submundo trazia atrelado todas as vivas memórias do Hades que lutava para esquecer.

- Minos!? – Shion repetiu, para logo em seguida suspirar sonoramente, enquanto se erguia do trono – Afrodite, o mau caminho já está sendo percorrido, não há mais volta...

- Que mau...

- Saga escolheu seu próprio caminho e mudou a história de vocês – Continuou tentando não dar importância a centenas de duvidas que devia estar suscitando no outro, pelas retorces musculares que Afrodite demonstrava inconscientemente. Shion voltou-se de costas – Dora não deveria ter sido entregue a Saga...mas a você!

- O que está dizendo Mestre?! – Afrodite ergueu-se de rompante, fazendo o outro voltar-se para fitar.

- Essa moça voltou por você. – Pareceu se irritar, alterando a voz - Era com você que ela deveria ficar. – Começou a falar o que lhe passava na alma. Já não importava mais, a verdade já não tinha mais sentido – Mas ela voltou como filha de Aioros em uma época complicada. Saga está tentando recompor as coisas, mas temo que não conseguirá...

- Do que está falando Mestre?

- Que a moça em seus sonhos é Agatha...e ela voltou por você Albafica de Peixes – fora sua vez de disparar seco contra o outro. Afrodite parecia ter sido acertado em cheio, pois ficara atónito. Mexera os lábios algumas vezes, mas as palavras fugiam antes de alcançar a garganta.

Seus olhos inquietos passaram a percorrer o recinto. Mas o que aquele homem estava lhe falando? Porque lhe chamava Albafica? Porque aquela agonia ao ouvir varias vezes que a verdade não importava? Que não haveria mais volta.

Shion vira o Cavaleiro de Peixes, passar todas as expressões faciais possíveis, em uma angustia indescritível. Por momentos pensara que Afrodite teria algo como um colapso e desabaria ali mesmo, no meio do grande salão. Mas tal facto não ocorreu.

- Afrodite... – Não dera tempo de completar, o homem a sua frente, tão transtornado como estava, voltou de costas e rapidamente dirigiu-se para a saída. Shion cogitou chama-lo mais uma vez, mas desistira da ideia, vendo o outro sair. Começara a ter duvidas se a verdade deveria ter sido dita desta forma.

- Mas de que forma contar tal coisa...

Não havia forma de safar. Era isso que Dora pensara quando entrava pela Casa de Peixes. Antes de sair da cama estava decidida ir até a vila, tirar satisfações com seus pais, com Anastacia. Dizer ao seu pai o que estava acontecendo. Mas assim que pusera os pés na entrada do salão vazio de Gémeos, suas pernas passaram a não obedecer esta vontade e, Dora, se viu a subir as escadas como um zombie. Nem se quer respondera ao cumprimento de uma das moças da casa de Virgem.

Quando se deu realmente conta, estava entrando pela porta já conhecida de Peixes, passando o salão vazio e entrando para o interior da casa. E foi como se todos os seus medos fossem varridos e a certeza de que estaria bem, nem que fosse só por aqueles instantes se apossou de sua alma, fazendo-a caminhar segura até o jardim interior que dava para a sala. Passara pela porta aberta e se prostrara ali a olhar as rosas que cresciam abundante no espaço limitado.

O perfume intenso entrava pelas narinas inebriando seus sentidos, não a deixando perceber que havia mais alguém na sala.

Afrodite acabava de chegar fitando as costas da menina em seu jardim.

- Dora! – Chamou de forma suave. Tão suave que tal nem parecia seu, tanto que a moça voltou-se pensando ser alguém desconhecido, mas seus olhos vislumbraram o mesmo homem que a tempos esteve desmaiado a seus cuidados.

Como ele era bonito. Muito mais bonito sem aquelas porcarias que ele passava no rosto.

Afrodite percebera o olhar de espanto desta, apenas não sabia dizer se era por sua imagem, ou pela forma como a chamara, que causara estranheza até mesmo para ele.

Porque ela estava ali? O que ela queria? Seus olhos claros inspeccionaram a menina...sempre frágil. O vestido florido, leve, que lhe cobria o corpo ainda jovial lhe dava um ar ainda mais desprotegido. Era uma menina. Uma simples meninas. Nenhuma mulher estonteantes. Olhos e cabelos castanhos em uma pele...provavelmente macia. Tal pensamento levou ao facto de que ele já era um homem...muito velho se comparado com ela. Ela era filha de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro da geração, talvez, de Saga. E Saga a tinha como protegida.

Engoliu a seco e sentira o corpo estremecer, ao cogitar a hipótese que naquela mesma noite...

Abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Indagou voltando ao seu habitual tom de voz, sempre altivo e snobe.

Dora lhe fitou com mais cuidado. Apesar da pose sempre indiferente. Apesar do egocentrismo sempre tão irritante, aquele homem que conseguia odiar e adorar ao mesmo tempo tinha algo de diferente no olhar. Não!, ele já não a fitava com a mesma frieza. Havia algo ali.

- Responda logo Dora! – Inquiriu.

- Já não me chama de serva?! – Deixou escapar. A surpresa havia lhe passado e a sensação de estar sozinha a merce dos caprichos daquelas pessoas voltava com força, fazendo crescer a raiva. Não esperou pela resposta do homem voltando-se de costas e partindo, rapidamente, para a cozinha.

Era estranho ouvir seu nome da boca dele, principalmente, quando era proposital, sem qualquer tipo de insulto seguido.

Apoiou as mãos na pia respirando com dificuldade. Realmente, o que estava fazendo ali?

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta – A voz de Afrodite encheu o recinto fazendo a moça voltar-se para a porta de onde o Cavaleiro não se deteve, se aproximando mais.

Dora tentou recuar, mas encontrou o mármore frio da pia.

Viu aquele belo homem se aproximar cada vez mais vencendo a curta distancia que ainda os separavam.

Já estivera em situações como aquela com ela, mas desta vez tinha em sua mente algo bem diferente do que magoa-la.

"Shion disse que ela deveria ser minha" – pensou – "Foi por mim que você voltou não por ele" – Olhou os olhos castanhos que lhe fitavam assustada tentando algum escape. Aproximou um pouco mais, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo-a olhar para cima enquanto sentia a respiração desta descontrolar. Ignorava aquela voz que lhe pedia para se afastar. Conseguia fazê-lo agora...

- Senhor Afrodite...

- Não foi por Saga que você voltou – Ergueu cuidadosamente as mãos para tirar os fios de cabelo da frente dos olhos castanhos fazendo a moça fechar os olhos com o toque suave da ponta de seus dedos. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao perceber o efeito que provocava. Sabia o efeito que poderia provocar nas pessoas, mas aquele efeito...por ser nela, acelerava seu coração. Shion dissera que ela estava ali por ele.

Apesar de não saber exactamente o que isso queria dizer, fazia com que Afrodite se sentisse com direito sobre ela. Dora era sua, não de Saga. Tão pouco de Aioros, que não se lembrava dela.

Ele era o único que tinha direito sobre ela. Seus dedos voltaram ao rosto, acariciando com a ponta do dedo indicador, parte da testa, nariz, até encontrar os lábios entreabertos que deixavam transparecer as certezas dele.

Com a outra mão, tocou o pescoço da moça, fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido. Não se deteve indo de encontro a nuca. Os dedos que se encontravam nos lábios desceram até a parte inferior do queixo, com intenção de impedir qualquer movimento que ela pudesse fazer.

- Olhe para mim – Ordenou friamente, fazendo a moça abrir os olhos.

Dora mirou os olhos gélidos de Afrodite, sem saber como reagir.

- Saga... – Ele hesitou, mas sua curiosidade...não, seu ciúmes?! Era isso que chamavam ciúmes. Esse sentimento tão ruim que aperta o peito por um simples pensamento. Essa dor que sentia ao pensar que Saga podia... – Ele te tocou?

- O que?!... – Tentou se desenvencilhar sem sucesso.

Mas a sua tentativa irritara o Cavaleiro de Peixes que a pressionou com mais força.

- Sr. Afrodite...

- Saga te tocou?!

- N-não!

Aquela simples resposta, fez como se tivesse tirado das costas um peso excessivo, sentindo os músculos antes tensos, relaxarem.

Seu corpo, muito maior que o da moça , se afastou um pouco, mas sem deixar de segura-la. Não sabia porque, mas tinha certeza que ela estava falando a verdade.

Então era isso?! Saga fizera de tudo para ela ser sua protegida, apenas porque fizera besteira na sua época de Mestre do Santuário. Fizera com que Aioros fosse morto e, sua forma de concertar as coisas era assim. Tolo!

Não pode deixar de sorrir. Se ele não tocou nela até agora, é porque não tinha intenção de fazê-lo...

Seus olhos ainda miravam os olhos castanhos a sua frente. Dora já não se importava com a situação. Estava habituada ao cheiro de rosa, e passava a se acostumar com o toque abrupto daquele homem.

Suas mãos delicadas tocaram no braço de Afrodite e este sentiu a pele arrepiar. Era a primeira vez que sentia as mãos finas dela e se sentia agradado com isso.

Toda aquela arrogância, e prepotência do Cavaleiro abandonara-o, e Dora podia vislumbrar o verdadeiro Afrodite em sua frente. Tão claro quanto a imagem do homem que sonhava. O mesmo olhar. Albafica se materializara neste instante, como se saísse de seus esconderijo, com a graça de quem revê a luz, após longo tempo de escuridão.

Dora sorriu. Inconscientemente sua mão alcançou o rosto de pele alva a sua frente, enquanto o via se aproximar vagarosamente.

O toque dela era tão leve, tão quente, que o fazia ficar cada vez mais agitado. Uma das mãos agarrara no braço de pele macia e apertou-o puxando-a para si. Dora não resistia, deixando-se guiar. Já podia sentir o hálito quente próximo de seus lábios, fechando os olhos levemente.

- Afrodite! – Uma voz estridente passou pela porta, enchendo o recinto, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Peixes saltar para trás. Dora susteve a respiração.

Da porta surgiu a figura imponente de Mascara da Morte.

- Afrodite!? – O italiano estranhou a presença da moça. Ela não havia sido escolhida por Saga?

- O que faz aqui?

- Ela veio buscar as coisas dela? – a voz de Afrodite chamou a atenção do moreno, que ainda conservava o semblante de estranheza.

- E-eu tenho que ir – Dora sussurrou, antes de sair rapidamente, vendo que o homem saia de sua frente. Não percebera se havia sido grossa, mas também não se importava. Fizera asneira em ter ido até a Casa de Peixes e agora temia que houvesse consequências.

- E ela vai embora sem levar nada? – Mascara da Morte indagou com um pequeno sorriso.

Afrodite não lhe fitava, havia um ponto qualquer na pia que prendia sua atenção.

- O que faz aqui? – Indagou finalmente, com sua voz fria.

- A pedidos – O italiano começou com ironia – Vim ver o porque faltou ao treino. Mas vejo que não foi por mau motivo...

- Ela veio buscar as coisas dela – Afrodite fitava pela primeira vez o outro, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Era o velho Afrodite retornando.

Mascara da Morte pareceu compreender.

- Claro... – retribuiu o sorriso.

Mentiras por mentiras. Mascara da Morte também não estava ali a pedidos. Seu adversário de treino da vez era Saga e, de certa forma, o desequilibrado de Gémeos estava mais para uma luta a serio que um treino. Então, logo hoje que acordara com pouca disposição, percebera a falta de Peixes e arrumara uma desculpa para sair da arena.

Saga pareceu não se preocupar. Apesar de todas as pancadas a sério que dera no italiano, não tinha a menor disposição de estar ali. Aquele sofá acabara com suas costas e, com uma certa dor sentara no primeiro degrau da arena para apreciar os outros que continuavam seus treinos.

Seus olhos miravam Kanon mais ao fundo com Aldebaran. No corpo a corpo era complicado derrubar o Touro...

- Posso?! – A voz a seu lado dispensava que o mirasse, apenas acenando positivamente.

Aioros aceitou, sentando, voltando seu olhar para a luta ao fundo.

- É...não é fácil desta forma

- Ele é muito grande. Kanon tem que pensar bem onde irá lhe acertar para ter algum efeito.

- Nem parece que passamos por dias conturbados – Aioros pareceu ignorar o assunto.

Saga suspirou sonoramente.

- É verdade! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, antes que o silencio temido viesse a pairar sobre os dois.

O treino na arena decorria normalmente sem dar conta daquelas duas vitimas da incerteza e do medo da verdade.

-Então... – A voz incerta de Aioros pareceu ferir os ouvidos de Gémeos, pois esse não pose conter uma pequena careta – Aquela moça é filha de Alice?

- ela é sua filha Aioros – A voz fria de Saga chamou o olhar atento do moreno sobre si.

- E você tomou-a como sua... – Disse fazendo o outro voltar-se de modo que encontrou os olhos castanhos o repreendendo.

-Aioros...eu fiz muita coisa errada...

- E pelos vistos continua fazendo – Retorquio fazendo o outro se erguer de rompante mirando os outros que continuavam a treinar.

- Eu não encostei na sua filha...

- E nem vai encostar – Aioria disse simplesmente fazendo Saga se voltar. O moreno pareceu não se importar com a expressão de duvida do companheiro – Você matou Alice, mas eu também tive culpa...

Saga estreitou os olhos.

- Então afinal você se lembra?

- Eu mandei um bilhete a ela – Disse ignorando a indagação – eu desconfiava de você. As regras do Santuário estavam mudando. Estava se tornando insustentável para deixa-la perto daqui. Mas eu só tive a confirmação, quando fui pedir perdão a Athena por estar indo embora...

- Eu sabia – Saga fechou os olhos com pesar – Quando Shura... – hesitou. Não precisava reviver isso. Engoliu a seco – Eu sabia que você acabaria por morrer. Eu não poderia deixar uma ponta solta – Virou de costas – eu ainda ouço o choro da criança em minha cabeça.

Aioros fez um barulho estranho com a garganta, como que querendo limpa-la de qualquer coisa imprudente que pudesse sair de lá e passar as barreiras dos dentes.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer quando a vi desmaiada naquela tarde, ao lado de Anastacia – Disse resoluto – Só poderia ser ela...

- Ela é parecida com Alice...

-E com você...

- Porque não a matou? – Indagou simplesmente. Qualquer frieza ou duvida que transparecia em sua voz, desaparecia, para estranheza de Saga. Mas este não teve coragem de se voltar. Ao contrario, mirou os dois Cavaleiros que treinavam a poucos metros a sua direita: Shura aplicava um soco, ao qual Aioria facilmente defendeu e revidou.

- Seu irmão – Respondeu – Eu precisava de um garantia para o controlar.

- Mas Anastacia foi mais rápida – Aioros soltou uma risada nervosa – E levou-a para longe.

- hmmm – Saga deu um fino sorriso, mirando o Cavaleiro de Leão, quando sentiu a mão forte lhe envolver o ombro esquerdo.

- O estranho é que não consigo sentir raiva de você – Disse fazendo o outro se afastar e lhe mirar confuso – Nós te perdoamos, porque sabíamos que não era de todo você. Isso continua...

- E-eu...

- O medo também nos faz errar – Aioros disse – Você pensou que eu sentiria raiva. Poderia sentir...mas não sinto – Disse balançando a cabeça negativamente – Mas uma coisa me preocupa.

Saga continuou lhe mirando com estranheza. Um sentimento ruim se apoderava de sua alma. O engano o abraçou e deixou que a frustração cravasse as unhas em seu peito.

- Você foi presa dos caprichos das deusas – Aioros continuou sério – Mandaram o Medo e o Engano para te fazerem seguir esse caminho.

Saga o fitou perturbado.

- Do que está falando?

- Não importa agora – Continuou sem se importar com a expressão do outro – o que importa é que se algo acontecer agora...eu não te perdoarei – Aioros pareceu dar ênfase as ultimas palavras e assim que o disse, levantou-se e saiu de perto de saga, rumo as escadarias que o levariam a seu templo.

Saga não fez menção de mais nenhum gesto, enquanto olhava Aioros se afastar, não se dando conta que o treino era dado por encerrado.

Aioros estava certo. Provavelmente fora alvo do capricho das deusas e neste momento se sentia o ser mais miseravel que caminha sobre a terra. Suspirou sonoramente deixando-se consumir pela raiva enquanto se dirigia a seu templo.

Tudo o que passara até então, desde o temor até a fatidica festa em honra de Athena, tudo parecia, agora uma tolice tão grande, na qual provavelmente servia de risotas aos eternos. Assim eles eram, faziam de suas aflicções um divertimento. Como fora tolo!

Nõa! Não iria deixar-se abater por isso. Se pensavam que iria se martirizar mais do que o necessário, como fizera até então, estavam enganados.

- Saga – A voz de Kanon chamava pela segunda vez – Você está bem?

- Apenas preciso descansar – respondeu frio, penetrando na Casa de Gémeos. Não esperou o irmão para ir directo ao seu quarto.

Não que tivesse esquecido que tal quarto já não lhe pertencia por completo, mas sua ânsia de se deitar e fechar os olhos para tentar se acalmar, fizera com que abrisse de rompante a porta, encontrando a moça diante do espelho com os dedos entre os lábios, não podendo evitar ouvir as palavras que destes saiam: "ele me quer!"

- Quem te quer, Dora? – Disparou rudemente ante a expressão assustada da moça.

Continua...

* * *

Demorou mas saiu. Pode tardar...mas sai ;)

Não saiu como eu queria...mas não vou correr risco de deixar este de lado e demorar mais uma eternidade para continuar.

**Fantappie:** aqui está a continuação, espero que goste da conversa do Aioros com o Saga e a resposta de Shion... Muito obrigada por ler e comentar ;)

**Krika:** apesar da falta de tempo consegui fazer esse cap. Não ficou como eu queria, mas espero que vcs gostem. Obrigada pela forma amiga.

**Afrodite. S2:** Obrigada por ler e comentar. Apesar de tudo espero que continue gostando da fic.

**FerDickmann:** É capaz de parecer confuso este cap, pela conversa com Aioros...mas logo tudo se esclarecerá. Obrigada por ler e comentar ;)

**Gryphon:** ainda bem que a curiosidade não mata ;) obrigada por ler e comentar a fic. Isso é muito importante. Espero que goste dessa continuação.

**Gabriella:** Muito obrigada pelo comentário...ainda terá confusões...vamos ver quem vai sair menos ferido. Espero que goste da confusão ;)

**Gemini Saga:** Demorou mas saiu. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que goste da continuação ;)

**Sephirotthy:** Aqui está o cap. Espero qe goste. Obrigada por acompanhar.

**VeronicaLee:** Muito obrigada pelas palavras, aqui está a continuação...espero que goste ^^

**Lunnaly Vi Britannia:** Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Aqui está a continuação^^

**Milady:** Que bom que está gostando da história, espero que continue assim ^^. Muito obrigada!

**Charlie E. Fox:** Calma! Kkkkkkkkkk aqui está. Desculpe a demora. Espero que goste. Obrigada por acompanhar.

* * *

**Então eis o que acontece:** Estamos em um ponto que a chapa está quente.

O que ocorre quando Saga de Gémeos descobre que foi alvo de um brincadeira divina? Quando o egocêntrico Afrodite descobre que Dora é aquela que em outra vida era destinada a ser sua? Quando Dora não está disposta a vergar-se ao ditames do Santuário? Quando Aioros decidir tomar seu lugar de pai? E quando os deuses decidem intervir directamente na história?


End file.
